fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bez przebaczenia
Bez przebaczenia to opowieść, której akcja toczy się 15 lat po wydarzeniach opisanych w Oko w oko. Prolog Toa spojrzała na bransolety. Blokowały jej moc, tak jak obroża na szyi. Władca zamku musiał zabezpieczyć się przed ewentualnym Nova Blastem, który unicestwiłby całą wysepkę. - Pan cię oczekuje - warknął Skakdi, który właśnie wszedł do jej komnaty. Młoda Toa przełknęła ślinę i zamknęła oczy. Kolejne spotkanie zwiastowało kolejne porcje bólu i umysłowych tortur. Już prawie nie pamiętała swojej historii, swojej wioski, swoich przyjaciół. Zaprowadził ją do okrągłej sali, pod której ścianami straż pełniły Rahkshi. Sam władca zamku siedział na tronie pośrodku pomieszczenia. Przed nim znajdowało się drugie krzesło, przeznaczone dla niej. Podeszła i usiadła przed Makutą, nie mając wpływu na swoje ciało. On już był w jej głowie. Telepatycznie nakazał Rahkshi i Skakdi odejść. Zostali sami, tak jak zawsze. - Dobrze wiesz, że w końcu cię złamię i będziesz mi wiernie służyć. - usłyszała w głowie, podczas gdy on wchodził do jej umysłu. Makuta zamknął oczy, a ona poczuła narastający ból. Krzyczałaby, gdyby skoncentrowany pan zamku jej tego nie uniemożliwił. Nagle, za drzwiami dało się słyszeć krzyki Rahkshi. Zdziwiony Makuta otworzył oczy, wciąż utrzymując połączenie. Jedne z wrót eksplodowały, a ich resztki wpadły do środka pomieszczenia, wraz z kilkoma usmażonymi Rahkshi. Chwilę później coś przebiło się przez sufit, a gdy wylądowało na ziemi wraz ze skalnymi odłamkami, dało się dostrzec zarysy ciała Toa. Otworzyła usta ze zdumienia, po części niespodziewanym atakiem, a po części tym, że mogła się ruszać. - Głupcze, nie wiesz na co się porywasz - warknął Marachel, a w jego dłoniach pojawiły się błyskawice. Nieznany napastnik nagle zniknął, zupełnie ją dezorientując. - Ukrywanie się nie ma sensu... - zaczął Makuta, gdy w plecy uderzył go potężny strumień światła. Władca zamku ryknął i teleportował się, uciekając przed unicestwieniem. Coś chwyciło ją za obrożę na szyi, która po chwili odleciała w przeciwnych kierunkach. To samo spotkało bransolety na nadgarstkach. - Kuri? - zapytał głos znikąd, po czym przed jej twarzą ukazał się nieznany Toa w kawałku tkaniny, który dał się jedynie określić jako kapturo-szalik. A może kiedyś go znała, tylko Marachel usunął te wspomnienia, razem z mnóstwem innych. - S-skąd wiesz? - wydukała po chwili, nadal przerażona. - A jest tu jakaś inna Toa torturowana przez Makutę? - odezwał się drugi wybawca, Toa w złoto-białej zbroi, ten który zmusił władcę zamku do ucieczki. Jednak, nie czekając na jej odpowiedź, szybko zniknął. - Co on... - Teleportował się. - wyjaśnił pierwszy wojownik, pociągając ją za rękę. - Szybko, musimy się stąd wynosić, zanim-- Nie dokończył, bo wprost przed nimi wyrósł z powrotem Marachel. Widać było, że jest wściekły. I to bardzo. - Oddasz ją, a twoja śmierć będzie szybka - oznajmił Makuta, a w jego dłoniach pojawiły się wyładowania elektryczne. Jej wybawca zauważalnie przełknął ślinę. - Uciekaj - powiedział cicho i odepchnął ją, ale leciała o wiele za długo, jakby spadając na ścianę. Gdy grawitacja znowu się zmieniła, tym razem na normalną, Toa upadła. Obejrzała się i zobaczyła, że Makuta również odleciał na ścianę, ale po chwili teleportował się za plecy jej wybawcy. Toa w ostatniej chwili uskoczył przed zmienioną w kosę rękę i stał się niewidzialny. - Żałosne - mruknął Marachel, wyciągając przed siebie rękę. - To, że cię nie widzę, nic ci nie da. Dało się słyszeć krzyk Toa, którego umysł był rozrywany przez członka Bractwa. Przerażona, nareszcie poderwała się na nogi, ale nie zamierzała uciekać. Z bojowym krzykiem na ustach skoczyła Makucie na plecy. Toa, który ją uratował, leżał skulony na posadzce, teraz już zupełnie widoczny. Marachel bez problemu zrzucił ją z siebie i cisnął o podłogę. Siła uderzenia wyparła jej powietrze z płuc. Zdołała wyciągnąć przed siebie ręce. Makuta się zawahał, ale nic się nie stało. - Ja to załatwię - rozległo się za jego plecami. Pan zamku odwracał głowę, gdy trafił go strumień światła. po czym skręcił i wbił go w sufit, w akompaniamencie rozdzierającego krzyku, także w ich umysłach. Gdy opadł pył, Marachela już nie było. - Unicestwiłeś go? - zapytała po chwili. - To byłoby zbyt łatwe - odparł z przekąsem teleporter, pochylając się nad leżącym towarzyszem, który zaczął otwierać oczy. - Nie mogłeś szybciej? - wydukał wojownik, trzymając się za głowę i zakładając ponownie kaptur. Zdołała dostrzec na jego potylicy coś jakby ślady oparzeń. - Musiałem mu pomóc, nie radził sobie na moście. - Nadal jest na moście? - Toa przewrócił oczami, a jego towarzysz wzruszył ramionami. - Dobra, powiedz mu, że musimy się stąd wynosić. Mamy ją Mało rozumiała, co dzieje się dookoła. Złoto-biały ponownie zniknął, a wojownik w kapturo-szaliku podszedł do niej i objął ją w pasie. - Spokojnie, nic ci nie będzie. Kiwnęła głową, chociaż nie do końca mu wierzyła. Wyskoczyli przez dziurę w dachu, i zaczęli szybować po niebie. Pod sobą zobaczyła zamek Marachela, całą niewielką wysepkę, biegnące sług Makuty i jakieś zamieszanie na moście łączącym wysepkę z resztą Zakazu. Lecieli, Toa mocno ją trzymał. Przemknęło jej przez myśl, że gdyby ją teraz puścił, nie byłoby wesoło. Przełknęła ślinę, widząc przelewające się w dole fale gigantycznego jeziora. Wylądowali między zniszczonymi zabudowaniami kilkadziesiąt bio od brzegu. Toa w kapturo-szaliku otarł czoło, widocznie ta demonstracja jego mocy sporo go kosztowała. Z niepokojem spojrzał w kierunku mostu, gdzie dało się zobaczyć błyski światła i wylatujące w powietrze Rahkshi oraz Zakazian. - Zaczekaj tu - powiedział jej. - Muszę ich uratować, bo beze mnie niechybnie zginą. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale wybawca znowu wyskoczył w niebo. Chwilę później obok niej pojawił się zdyszany biało-złoty Toa, opierając się o kolana. - Naprawdę... dużo... ich było... Popatrzyła na niego z politowaniem. Zauważył to spojrzenie i zmieszał się. Wyprostował się i odwrócił, akurat by zobaczyć lecące ku nim dwa kształty. Toa w szaliko-kapturze wylądował wraz z innym wojownikiem, ten z kolei nosił srebrno-szarą zbroję i długi miecz.. Kuri otworzyła oczy, zszokowana. Uderzyła ją fala wspomnień, które próbował stłumić w niej Makuta. Jej wioska, przyjaciele, prześladujący ich Toa, i wojownik, który nie bał się im postawić. - Kerhes? - spytała cicho, uradowana. Trzej Toa spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni. Srebrny otworzył usta, ale po chwili je zamknął. Zasmucił się i następnie z westchnieniem powiedział: - Wystarczająco blisko. - następnie zwrócił się do towarzyszy. - Dobra, kontynuujemy. Pościg zaraz tu będzie. My ich powstrzymamy tak długo jak się da. Zmywajcie się. Te ostatnie słowa rzucił do teleportera i Kuri. Złoto-biały skinął głową i odwrócił się do żeńskiej Toa. Chciał coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle wokół nich znikąd pojawiło się kilka Rahkshi. Jeden bez zastanowienia przebił swoją buławą Toa Światła. Wojownik wybałuszył oczy i splunął krwią. Srebrny Toa zaklął głośno, wyciągając rękę w kierunku napastnika. Rahkshi odrzuciło na ścianę pobliskiego budynku i dalej, przez nią. Nie-Kerhes złamał tkwiącą w towarzyszu dzidę i wyciągnął ją. Ranny Toa osunął się na ziemię, plując krwią. Spojrzał na srebrnego, z żalem w oczach. Ten skinął głową. Teleporter zniknął, najpewniej udał się do jakiegoś bezpiecznego miejsca. W międzyczasie, Toa z szaliko-kapturem poradził sobie z pozostałymi Rahkshi. Oprócz jednego. - Uważaj! - krzyknęła Kuri, wskazując za plecy srebrnego Toa, na zamierzającego się na niego pomiota Makuty. Zanim wojownik zdołał zareagować, z ręki Kuri wystrzelił biały promień światła, wprost w Rahkshi. Stwór upadł ze stopioną górną połową ciała. Wojowniczka spojrzała z szokiem na swoją dłoń. Nigdy wcześniej nie użyła mocy żywiołu, Marachel jej na to nie pozwalał. Toa w szaliko-kapturze pokazał srebrnemu uniesiony kciuk. Jego brew też była uniesiona. - Dobra, wy się zmywajcie. - oznajmił, widząc nadlatujące kolejne Rahkshi. Srebrny chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował. Skinął szybko głową, po czym chwycił Kuri za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. Nie wypuszczał miecza z drugiej ręki. - Ja uratowałam ciebie, ty uratowałaś mnie, jesteśmy kwita. - Właściwie, to pozostali dwaj mnie uratowali - zauważyła po chwili. Toa przewrócił oczami. Chociaż z uśmiechem. Część I - Drużyna Rozdział I: Karczma Dużo wcześniej Drzwi do obskurnej karczmy otworzyły się, ale nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Do środka wkroczyło dwoje przybyszy w płaszczach, ich towarzysz został na zewnątrz drewnianego budynku i oparł się o jego ścianę, uważnie lustrując otoczenie. Jedna z przybyłych istot, kobieta, została przy drzwiach i obserwowała swojego towarzysza, mężczyznę w biało-niebieskim pancerzu z Maską Kanohi na twarzy, kierującego się w głąb zadymionej izby. Po drodze mimochodem wychwycił kilka rozmów przebywających w karczmie dżentelmenów, widocznie nie znajdujących rozrywki w oglądaniu toczącego się przy przeciwległej ścianie mordobicia. „- ...a ona wtedy krzyknęła jego imię! Idiotka! - A co miała krzyczeć? Twoje imię? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie.” „- ...uciekł w lewo! Ha! Beznadzieja!” „- Nie martw się, widocznie nie była tego warta. To, że ze swoimi ludźmi zaatakowała w nocy ciebie i twoich towarzyszy, a potem wysłała cię do jakichś podziemi pełnych...” „ -... w stopę, rozumiesz? W stopę.” „- Aż osiemdziesiąt dziewięć procent!?” Walka trwała widocznie już od jakiegoś czasu, dało się to poznać po pocie na ciałach obu zawodników oraz ich przyśpieszonych oddechach. A także, oczywiście, po siniakach i innych obrażeniach. Oponenci walczyli w specjalnym kole obok lady barmana, obniżonym względem poziomu podłogi o jakieś trzy czwarte bio i wypełnionym piaskiem. Jednym z oponentów był barczysty Skakdi-- wróć, po prostu typowy Skakdi. Górował nad przeciwnikiem siłą, ale nie dorównywał mu zwinnością. Co do sprytu, to kwestia sporna. Ciężko dyszał, próbując wykończyć natrętnego oponenta. On z kolei był niższy i smuklejszy, jak typowy Toa. Jednak znał się na walce wręcz lepiej niż ów typowy Toa. Ale i tak jego ciało zdobiło więcej ran niż u Skakdi. Przybysz uśmiechnął się ironicznie na widok Toa. Zakazianin wyprowadził cios pięścią. Toa szybko się schylił, unikając prawego prostego przecinającego powietrze tuż nad jego głową, po czym wyprostował się, uderzając prawym podbródkowym w... podbródek właśnie. Skakdi splunął szybko w bok, po czym równie szybko otarł usta przedramieniem, nie spuszczając Toa z oczu. Dlatego mógł podziwiać jak wojownik łapie go za głowę, wyskakuje w powietrze i grzmoci lewym kolanem o jego twarz. Zakazianin warknął, potrząsnął głową i zaatakował lewym sierpowym, spodziewając się uniku. Unik rzeczywiście nastąpił - Toa ponownie się schylił. Skakdi tymczasem poleciał dalej, za swoją lewą ręka i robiąc obrót na lewej nodze, wyprowadził cios prawą. Toa nie zdążył się zasłonić i masywna noga Zakazianina uderzyła w jego splot słoneczny, posyłając do tyłu, akurat na wznoszący się na granicy koła słup podtrzymujący strop karczmy, a także wypychając powietrze z płuc. I nadwyrężając spoistość jego kości. Zanim zdołał się otrząsnąć, lewa pięść Skakdi powróciła i dosięgła jego skroni, dokonując zemsty za poprzedni nieudany atak. Toa poleciał jak długi, uderzając o drewnianą podłogę. Skakdi złapał go za kark, odwrócił i przystawił do słupa, po czym chciał wyprowadzić prawy prosty. W istocie, wyprowadził go, ale trafił w nieoheblowane drewno. Syknął, gdy drzazgi wbiły się w jego palce. Toa w tym samym czasie wybijał się z podłogi, która posłużyła mu za podest i już był w powietrzu, przy twarzy Zakazianina. Wypchnął obie nogi przed siebie, trafiając w twarz wojownika. Skakdi rzuciło na piach, a Toa udało się wylądować na ugiętych nogach. Ruszył ku leżącemu na plecach Zakazianinowi, który zdołał wstać, po czym nadal oszołomiony przykucnął głową w kierunku nadchodzącego. Toa zdał sobie sprawę, że to fortel dopiero wtedy gdy prawa ręka zaczynającego się podnosić Skakdi chwyciła go za lewą nogę i brutalnie szarpnęła do przodu. Toa stracił równowagę, ale nie upadł. Prostujący się Zakazianin uderzył potylicą o czoło wojownika, dekoncentrując go. Następnie podniósł nogę i uderzył nią prosto w lewe kolano oponenta, z całej siły. Toa krzyknął z bólu, gdy jego noga wykręciła się pod nienaturalnym kątem. Upadł na kolanach na piasek, z grymasem cierpienia na licu. Skakdi lekko pchnął go nogą w głowę, posyłając w bok. Toa upadł, ale po chwili się wyprostował, otwierając prawą rękę. Garść piasku ciśnięta w oczy oślepiła wojownika. Zakazianin z krzykiem złapał się za twarz. Toa z trudem wstał, po czym wykonał koślawy obrót i z całej siły, pod kątem, by uniknąć blokujących mu drogę rąk rywala, uderzył nasadą dłoni w jego szyję. Ręce Skakdi momentalnie za twarzy przerzuciły się na szyję, a on sam zaczął charczeć i próbował złapać oddech. Toa złapał go za bark, podpierając się na nim i zdrową nogą kopnął go w goleń, powalając na jedno kolano, czego sam omal nie przypłacił pogłębieniem urazu. Następnie chwycił Zakazianina za tył głowy i zaczął uderzać nią o drewniany kant znajdującej się w idealnej odległości podłogi. Raz. Dwa. Trzy. Cztery. Pięć. Sześć. Siedem. Wydawało się, że Toa nie przestanie, że wpadł w furię, ale po siódmym razie odpuścił, pozwalając by ciało Skakdi bezwładnie osunęło się na piasek, pozostawiając na drewnianych deskach ślad krwi i pół zęba. O dziwo, na zmasakrowanej twarzy Zakazianina dało się dostrzec coś w stylu błogiego uśmiechu. Zebrani goście pomogli zwycięskiemu Toa wydostać się z okręgu, co z uszkodzoną nogą w pojedynkę byłoby wyzwaniem nie mniejszym niż pokonanie Skakdi. Toa zrzucił bransolety i obrożę, stanowiące zabezpieczenie przed oszukiwaniem, oraz starą i powgniataną Kanohi, której dawnego kształtu nie dało się rozpoznać, po części przez wgniecenia, po części przez zaschniętą krew. Przybysz zdziwił się, bo jeśli byłaby to krew poprzedników Toa, to czy nie powinna być wewnątrz Kanohi? Co, Toa bili tą Kanohi przeciwników? W miejsce tego złomu wojownik założył srebrną Volitak, po czym zgarnął od barmana, również Skakdi (Przybysz szybko w myślach policzył odwiedzone gospody, w których funkcji tej nie pełnił żaden „brat z Zakazu” i poszło mu to bardzo szybko. Jeden Matoranin i dwóch Vortixx.), gliniany dzbanek z ułamaną krawędzią i brudną szklanicę. Następnie dokuśtykał do stolika w dość ciemnym rogu i usadowił się tam. Po chwili naprzeciwko niego usiadł przybysz. - Naprawdę zamierzasz to pić? Jeszcze się rozchorujesz. - Jak chcesz, możesz napić się ze mną. - Nie mam szklanki, skoczysz po nią? - z paskudnym uśmiechem spytał nowoprzybyły. Ranny Toa również się uśmiechnął. - Ale wtedy naprawdę będziesz musiał to pić. *** Kolda pociągnął kolejny łyk i ponownie się skrzywił. Jego szklanka opustoszała w połowie, ale ze zgrozą zauważył, że Suvil po raz kolejny dolał sobie trunku. Toa Lodu wzdrygnął się. Spostrzegł też, że jego dawny znajomy nalewa i trzyma kubek lewą ręką. Palce prawej dłoni były dziwnie powykrzywiane, a całe przedramię nie wyglądało najlepiej. Gwar pobliskich rozmów otoczył dwóch Toa nieprzenikalną, niewidzialną ścianą. - Powiedz koledze, żeby wszedł do środka. Zaczęło padać. - oznajmił po chwili Toa Dźwięku. - Skąd wiesz? - Słyszę. - odparł z uśmiechem Suvil. Kolda westchnął. - Ale nie o tym chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać. Ledwo cię poznałem, co się z tobą stało? Oprócz tego, że urosłeś... - Kilkanaście lat po naszym spotkaniu znalazł mnie Agent Zakonu... Pijący właśnie Suvil zakrztusił się. Wypluł napój i odchrząknął. - Od Matoranina do Zakonnika? Kolda skinął głową. - Przeszedłem szkolenie i takie tam. A teraz jesteś mi potrzebny. - Wypadłem z fachu - Toa Dźwięku podniósł swoją okaleczoną rękę. - I dobrze mi z tym. - Co, teraz tłuczesz się po mordach z jakimiś Skakdi? Toa umilkł, widząc podchodzącego do stolika byłego przeciwnika Suvila. Zakonnik przełknął ślinę i zbladł. Tymczasem Skakdi jak gdyby nigdy nic poklepał Toa Dźwięku po ramieniu i z krzywym uśmiechem powiedział: - Nie musiałeś mnie tak wkomponowywać w podłogę. - Nie musiałeś łamać mi nogi. Skakdi roześmiał się, po czym odszedł jak gdyby nigdy nic. Kolda posłał rozmówcy pytające spojrzenie. - On ma na imię Malg. Barman i właściciel knajpy to Erog. Razem z Malgiem urządzamy pokazy dla klientów. A czasami jeden z nas walczy z ochotnikami... W zamian za to dostaję wikt. Kolda zajrzał do glinianego dzbanka i cmoknął. - Widocznie kiepsko ci idzie, skoro musisz pić takie coś. - po chwili jego ton spoważniał. - Naprawdę cię potrzebuję. Chodzi o Vastatorusa. Suvil wbił wzrok w blat stołu, lewą ręką bawiąc się pustym kubkiem. Ponownie uniósł prawą rękę. - Widzisz, co mi zrobił ostatnim razem. Ledwo z tego wyszedłem. A teraz dorzuć do tego to - Toa chwycił się za uszkodzoną nogę i oparł ją o blat stołu. Agent Zakonu uniósł rękę i wykonał szybkich gestów. Stojąca dotąd obok drzwi wejściowych jego towarzyszka podeszła, po drodze wzbudzając kilka gwizdów. Nachyliła się nad Suvilem, położyła jedną rękę na jego nodze, drugą na prawym przedramieniu. Spomiędzy jej palców dało się zobaczyć światło. Suvil otworzył usta, a potem zamknął oczy i odchylił się. Błogi uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy, gdy uzdrowicielka zabrała dłonie i bez słowa ruszyła przez salę na swoje dawne miejsce. Nadal nie mogąc uwierzyć, Toa rozruszał prawy nadgarstek i kilka razy zacisnął pięść. - Mógłbyś mnie z nią zapozna-- - Nasi Agenci nie ustalili, jak udało ci się wydostać z wioski... - zaczął Kolda, ale Suvil przerwał mu warknięciem, od razu tracąc humor: - Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Toa Lodu zasępił się. Wreszcie zapytał: - To jak, jesteś ze mną? Bez ciebie możemy sobie nie poradzić. - Zawsze gdy się pojawiam, tylko wszystko psuję... - mruknął Toa. - Myślałem, że chcesz mu odpłacić. Myślałem, że zostało w tobie coś z tego zawziętego Toa, który mnie uratował w Końcu Drogi. Którego ja uratowałem. - Toa, który zabił kilkudziesięciu Matoran... - Suvil odstawił szklankę i zacisnął pięść. - Teraz możesz ocalić niepomiernie więcej istnień. - Kolda wstał. - Pewien Makuta przetrzymuje w swoim zamku Kuri i robi jej pranie mózgu. Ale jeśli ciebie to nie interesuje... Toa Lodu chciał już odejść, gdy Suvil chwycił go za rękę. - Coś ty powiedział? Kuri? Kolda z uśmiechem usiadł z powrotem. - Vastatorus przejął od ciebie Kamień Toa dla Matoranki. Ale potem przekazał go komuś innemu. Makucie. On już się tym zajął. Teraz trzyma ją w swoim zamku, a ja organizuję grupę uderzeniową. - Po co Makucie Toa Wody? - ten szczegół nie dawał Suvilowi spokoju. - Kuri nie jest Toa Wody. Tylko Światła. Suvil rozszerzył zarówno oczy jaki usta, po czym bezgłośnie zaklął. - No właśnie. Dlatego musimy się tym zająć. A przy okazji posprzątać po Vastatorusie. I jego też sprzątnąć. - Pomogę uratować Kuri. Jestem to winny Kerhesowi. Ale na walkę z piratem nie licz. Kolda przez chwilę kalkulował. Potem wyciągnął przez stół rękę i powiedział: - Po drodze zmienisz zdanie. Suvil uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń i prychnął. - Ale nadal nie mam miecza - Kolda uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. - ani zbroi. Uśmiech zszedł z twarzy Toa. - Coś ty z nią zrobił? - Sprzedałem - wybąknął Toa Dźwięku. Kolda spojrzał na niego ciężko. Suvil wzruszył ramionami. - Dopiero dotarłem do tej wioski, nie miałem widgetów. Dałem zbroję w zastaw, żeby nie umrzeć z głodu. A potem po nią nie wróciłem... - Dobra, zajmiemy się. A teraz, mam coś dla cie-- - zaczął Toa Lodu, sięgając za swój płaszcz. Suvil nie zauważył dotąd, że na plecach ma podłużny pakunek. Musiał mu jednak przerwać. - Czekaj. - Toa Dźwięku uniósł rękę, patrząc w kierunku drzwi. - Słyszę-- Nie dokończył, bo drugi towarzysz Koldy właśnie wleciał do środka karczmy, uprzednio roztrzaskując drzwi budynku. Zakonnik wylądował na podłodze kilka bio dalej i momentalnie stracił przytomność. Zaraz za nim do wnętrza karczmy wsunęła się lufa karabinu. Jednak czujna towarzyszka Koldy, stojąca obok drzwi, podbiła karabin nogą, przez co cała seria metalowych pocisków trafiła w tylną ścianę, lub strop. Na zaskoczonych klientów karczmy spadł deszcz drzazg. Wszyscy momentalnie rzucili się na podłogę, próbując kryć się za lichymi stolikami. Agenta Zakonu chciała wyprowadzić cios w napastnika, uderzyła lewą ręką, ale on bez problemu ją złapał jedną ręką, w drugiej trzymając karabin i potężnym kopnięciem posłał ją na najbliższy stolik. Ona przejechała po nim i spadła po drugiej stronie. Znowu rozległy się gwizdy, choć przyciszone. - I tyle by było co do skuteczności Zakonu - mruknął Suvil, wstając i aktywując Calix. Napastnik wszedł do środka karczmy, omiatając wnętrze trzymanym przy biodrze karabinem. Suvil już był w powietrzu, skacząc ku niemu. W ułamku sekundy zrozumiał, że był bardzo łatwym celem. Strzelec, będący przedstawicielem najniższej rasy Steltu, noszący kaptur i chustę zasłaniającą dolną połowę twarzy, odziany w szarą szatę na której pasie znajdowała się ładownica jego karabinu, również to zrozumiał. Podniósł kolbę do ramienia, ale zanim zrobił coś więcej, przeszkodził mu Malg. Skakdi, od razu gdy huknęły pierwsze wystrzały, dopadł do najbliższego stoika, chwycił go oburącz, kopniakiem urwał jedyną nogę mebla na dole rozgałęziającą się, dzięki czemu stolik się nie wywracał, po czym cisnął w wejście karczmy. Drewniany pocisk trafił Steltianina w twarz tuż nad celownikiem karabinu, odrzucając do tyłu. Potem zaimprowizowany dysk obrócił się pod kątem 90 stopni, akurat by zostać złamanym przez nogę Suvila, który zdołał dotrzeć do wejścia budynku. Kończyna poleciała dalej, trafiając oszołomionego napastnika w głowę, odrzucając. Następnie Toa szybko schował się za futrynę, unikając kolejnego strzału, tym razem śrutowego pocisku ze strzelby kompana Steltianina. - Łap! - krzyknął Malg, rzucając Suvilowi metalowy przedmiot. Toa chwycił obiekt niemal automatycznie i dopiero po chwili zauważył trzy niewielkie żelazne zęby zaimprowizowanej broni. - Widelec? Nie mogłeś wziąć chociaż noża? - zapytał Skakdi-wojownika, gdy ten do niego dobiegł. Jednak właśnie w tej chwili do środka pomieszczenia wskoczył trzeci napastnik, wysokości Toa, ale o wiele masywniejszy, na głowie noszący Kanohi Zatth. On nie trzymał broni palnej, tylko dwa masywne bułaty. Suvil bez zastanowienia skoczył na niego, z widelcem w garści i wraził go w otwór oczny Maski. Tęgi wojownik krzyknął z bólu, gdy żelazne zęby wbiły się w jego gałkę oczną i silnym zrzucił z siebie Toa. Suvil upadł na deski tuż obok nieprzytomnego Agenta Zakonu. Na wpół ślepy napastnik chciał się na niego rzucić, ale Malg chwycił go rękę i rzucił o ścianę. Skakdi postanowił zająć się tym przeciwnikiem. Toa Dźwięku to pasowało. Dotąd szamocący się z pakunkiem Kolda nareszcie mógł dołączyć do walki. - Łap! - krzyknął, rzucając zawartość tłumoka. Suvil ponownie wyciągnął rękę, nieco zrezygnowany. Jego dłoń zacisnęła się na znajomej rękojeści. Wyciągnął z pochwy nadal w niej tkwiący miecz i jego oczom ukazał się Pogromca, dawny miecz Kerhesa, który powinien obecnie znajdować się w posiadaniu Vastatorusa. Nie mógł zapytać o to Toa Lodu, bo powietrze przecięła kolejna seria ołowiu, przebijająca się przez frontową ścianę budynku. Najwyraźniej te naboje były przeciwpancerne. Malg zdążył złapać swojego oponenta i zasłonić się nim przed pociskami, jednak niektóre przestrzeliły ciało napastnika i trafiły Skakdi w brzuch. Kolda był już obok Suvila i zasłonił się swoim puklerzem. Toa Dźwięku po prostu leżał na ziemi plackiem. Dwaj napastnicy, zakapturzony Steltianin i jego towarzysz, Vortixx, wkroczyli do izby, stając twarzą w twarz z dwoma Toa. Obaj mieli mokre ubrania, jako że na dworze wciąż lało. Kolda rzucił się na Vortixx, podbijając swoją tarczą jego strzelbę, która wystrzeliła w sufit. Uderzył mieczem ze lewej, wyrzucając broń z ręki przeciwnika, po czym kopniakiem wyrzucił napastnika z karczmy na dwór, a następnie ruszył za nim. Vortixx wylądował w błocie i zaklął, ale szybko wstał i wyciągnął dwie krótkie szable. Rzucił się na Toa, który przeturlał się po ziemi w prawo, unikając ataku. Następnie Kolda ciął mieczem w nogę łydkę przeciwnika, ale ten podskoczył i już zaatakował z góry. Toa zasłonił się trzymaną w prawej ręce tarczą i wstał, po czym ciął szeroko mieczem przez pierś Vortixx. Ten syknął, gdy klinga dosięgła jego ciała. Kolda cisnął swoim puklerzem w twarz Vortixx, ale ten zdążył skrzyżować szablę, dlatego atak nie wyrządził mu żadnej szkody. Jednak zajął go na tyle, by Toa Lodu zdołał do niego doskoczyć i przebić jego pierś swoim mieczem. Gdy wyjął ostrze, wojownik zamienił się w bryłę lodu. Zmoknięta zbroja tylko to ułatwiła. W międzyczasie, Suvil uderzył płazem miecza, wyrzucając z ręki Steltianina karabin. Następnie z klingi uwolnił potężny dźwiękowy strumień, który cisnął wojownika na ścianę. Jednak chwilę później wojownik stał już na nogach z paskudnym ząbkowanym wielkim nożem w ręce, trzymanym pod przedramieniem. Wyciągnął przed siebie lewą rękę i gestem zaprosił Suvila. Toa Dźwięku złapał najbliższe krzesło i rzucił nim w Steltianina. Ten zanurkował pod pociskiem, zrobił przewrót i chwilę później już rzucał się na Toa Dźwięku, zamachując się nożem. Suvil pochylił się, po czym wyprostował się i ciął mieczem w górę, akurat trafiając na przedramię wojownika. Steltianin krzyknął, chwilę później jego odcięta ręka trzymająca nóż upadła na ziemię. Toa Dźwięku chciał uderzyć poziomo Pogromcą, ale okaleczony Steltianin przykucnął, sięgając lewą rękę za pas. Ostrze przecięło powietrze. Wojownik odwrócił się, robiąc wyrzut ręki. Niewielki nóż poleciał w kierunku Suvila. Toa, choć aktywował Calix, nie zdążył. Sztylet wbił się w jego prawe, nieosłonięte zbroją ramię. Toa syknął, czując lekki niedowład prawej ręki. Wyciągnął i odrzucił sztylet, po czym chwycił miecz oburącz. Poczuł lekki przypływ energii. Teraz to Steltianin znajdował się bliżej krzesła i wykorzystał go. Mebel przeciął powietrze, Suvil odrzucił go mieczem. W międzyczasie napastnik już skakał w kierunku swojego karabinu. Toa Dźwięku zauważył to kątem oka i wypuścił z miecza dźwiękową falę, modląc się, by trafił. Nie trafił. Broń pozostała w zasięgu Steltianina, który ją złapał. Toa ruszył ku niemu błyskawicznie. Napastnik odwrócił się na plecy i nacisnął spust. Suvil przełknął ślinę. Nic się nie stało. Zszokowany Steltianin zaczął naciskać cyngiel raz po raz i za każdym razem zacięty karabin nie chciał działać. Napastnik zaczął rzucać bluzgami na lewo i prawo, a potem rzucił także popsutą bronią w Toa Dźwięku. Suvil złapał ją lewą ręką i odrzucił w bok. Kopniakiem w głowę powalił próbującego wstać napastnika, po czym przygwoździł go do podłogi wbijając w brzuch Pogromcę. Suvil usiadł na pobliskim krześle i ciężko odetchnął. Unieruchomiony Steltianin patrzył na wypływającą z odciętej kończyny krew. Malg skończył okładać swojego przeciwnika po twarzy. Teraz z jego głowy została krwawa papka. Skakdi otarł czoło i spojrzał na swoje rany po postrzale. Do karczmy wrócił Kolda, jako jedyny nienaruszony. Zamroził ranę Steltianina, zobaczył rannego i zmęczonego Suvila i cmoknął z niezadowoleniem. Ocucił swoją towarzyszkę, która następnie zajęła się Malgiem i Toa Dźwięku. Trzeci Agent Zakonu okazał się mieć tylko lekkie obrażenia. Klienci zaczęli się podnosić i opuszczać karczmę. Barman Erog próbował ich powstrzymać, ale oni się nim nie interesowali. Kolda i Suvil usiedli okrakiem na krzesłach obok Steltianina, opierając ręce i podbródek na oparciu mebli. Suvil nachylił się i zerwał chustę z ust napastnika, ukazując pokiereszowaną gębę weterana Steltiańskiej areny. - Po co tu przyszliście? - spytał Toa Lodu, choć obaj wojownicy domyślali się odpowiedzi. - Nic nie powiem, możesz mnie-- ARGH! - krzyknął nierozmowny Steltianin, gdy Suvil chwycił rękojeść Pogromcy i przekręcił ją o 90 stopni. - Nie dosłyszałem, mówiłeś coś? - Po ciebie - wycharczał unieruchomiony, patrząc na Toa Dźwięku z nienawiścią w oczach. Przesłuchujący wymienili spojrzenia. - Czemu chcieliście mnie zabić? - spytał po chwili Suvil. - Nie chcieliśmy... Mieliśmy cię dostarczyć żywego. Toa znowu wymienili spojrzenia, zaskoczeni. Steltianin parsknął. - Sami się dziwiliśmy, kto chciałby takiego śmiecia... żywego. Suvil przewrócił oczami. - Komu mieliście mnie dostarczyć? Steltianin zastanawiał się, kalkulując ryzyko. Toa Dźwięku powoli położył dłoń na rękojeści. - Jakiemuś Makucie... na Zakazie. Suvil uniósł brew. Kolda zamarł. Szybki rzut oka na towarzysza dał Toa Dźwięku pewność, że właśnie na Zakazie znajdował się zamek Makuty przetrzymującego Kuri. I że właśnie o tym Makucie była mowa. - Wyznaczył sporą nagrodę za twoją głowę. Po nas przyjdą in-- - Steltianin zamilkł w momencie w którym Suvil wykonał krótki gest. Oddzielił dwóch Toa nieprzekraczalną barierą ciszy od całej reszty. - To o tego Makutę ci chodziło, prawda? - spytał powoli Toa Dźwięku. Kolda krótko skinął głową. - Marachel. On ma Kuri. - Może powinienem dać się złapać? Kolda zastanawiał się przez chwilę. - To zbyt ryzykowne. Sam nie dałbyś rady Makucie w jego własnym zamku, otoczonego swoimi sługami. Nie, to my musimy zaatakować, gdy nie będzie się nas spodziewał. Suvil po chwili wahania skinął głową. Wykonał kolejny gest i do ich uszu dobiegł głos Steltianina: - ...sczeźniesz. Ptaki wydziobią twoje wnętrzności i... - Och, zamknij się - Suvil błyskawicznie wstał, wyciągając miecz i wbił go w czaszkę leżącego. Steltianin charknął i umilknął. - To jak, pomożesz mi? - zapytał Toa Lodu, również wstając. - Już mówiłem, tak. Ale ich - wskazał na dwójkę towarzyszy Koldy. - odpraw. Te tępe pały pokonały ich w pół minuty. A to tylko jacyś przeciętniacy... - Z tobą też było krucho - z uśmiechem zauważył Toa Lodu. - Jesteś wolniejszy, słabszy. Ręce ci drżą. - Wcale nie - Toa Dźwięku chwycił się z prawą rękę, by powstrzymać jej drżenie. - Po prostu jestem pijany. No i pokonałem Steltianina. - Jego karabin go pokonał. Gdyby się nie zaciął... - I tak by mnie nie zabił. Potrzebowali mnie żywego. - wzruszył ramionami Toa Dźwięku. - Jesteś gotów wyruszyć? - odwrócił się stojący w progu Kolda. Toa Dźwięku podrapał się z tyłu głowy. - Musimy jeszcze odzyskać moją zbroję... - Mogę załatwić ci nową... - Nie ma opcji. Przywiązałem się do tej. - Tak się przywiązałeś, że aż z tego przywiązania ją sprzedałeś, mhm? - zmrużył oczy Kolda. Suvil prychnął. - Ej, ty! - krzyknął Erog, barman i właściciel częściowo zrujnowanej karczmy. Suvil odwrócił się i zobaczył palec wskazujący Skakdi, wycelowany w drzwi gospody. Sam Erog był wściekły i jego oczy mogły strzelać błyskawicami. Co zabawniejsze, naprawdę mogły, bo na tym polegała moc przedsiębiorczego Skakdi. - I tak chciałem się zwolnić - wzruszył ramionami Toa Dźwięku, wychodząc z budynku. Kolda już częściowo odmroził i przesłuchiwał drugiego napastnika, Vortixx. Spojrzał na Suvila i skinął głową; ten najemnik potwierdził wersję Steltianina. ''- Świetnie.'' - pomyślał Toa Dźwięku. ''- Poluje na mnie banda zakapiorów, a ja ruszam do walki z Makutą kryjącym się na wyspie na której panuje wojna domowa pomiędzy przedstawicielami jednej z najbrutalniejszych ras we wszechświecie.'' Zobaczył jak Kolda bez skrępowania uśmierca Vortixx. To nie był już ten sam Matoranin z końca drogi. Toa Dźwięku spojrzał w niebo, z którego padał obfity deszcz. ''- I do tego jeszcze tak leje.'' Rozdział II: Zbroja Suvil jechał na Kikanalo, w garści trzymając niewielki dzbanek. Przyłożył go do ust i chciał z niego pociągnąć, gdy wyrwał mu go jadący obok Kolda i wyrzucił. - Hej! - krzyknął Toa Dźwięku, patrząc jak gliniane naczynie rozbija się, a jego zawartość miesza się z wodą w kałuży. - Jeśli chcemy odzyskać twój pancerz, musisz wreszcie wytrzeźwieć. - Toa Lodu uśmiechnął się pod nosem, poprawiając kaptur swojej peleryny. Nadal lało. Okrycie Agenta Zakonu było przemoknięte, krople wody spływały po jego zbroi i wsiąkały w siodło. Suvil był cały mokry. Nie miał ze sobą okrycia, ani zbroi. Jedynym jego wyposażeniem była Maska Kanohi i długi, piękny miecz w pochwie zapiętej na plecach. Miał też dzbanek. Do czasu. Najpierw udali się do lombardu, w którym Suvil kilka miesięcy temu zastawił zbroję. Sprzedawca, jeden z mieszkańców rozlicznych Południowych Wysp najpierw zbulwersował się, tak przynajmniej wyglądało, bo zaczął wrzeszczeć w nieznanym im języku i Toa nawet nie zrozumieli, o co mu chodziło. Później wytłumaczył, że zbroję sprzedał kilka tygodni temu, dorzucając inne sprzęty, a kupująca ją istota zdecydowała się tylko wtedy, gdy Południowiec powiedział, że pancerz należał do wielkiego wojownika Toa, który umarł w boju z Tahtorakiem. - Kim była ta istota? - spytał Suvil, tłumiąc złość. Kolda zastanawiał się, czy uznał z obelgę stwierdzenie, że Tahtorak dałby radę go zabić, czy może chodziło mu, że ktoś kupił ten jego szmelc. Toa Dźwięku rozmawiał, wbrew propozycjom Agenta, a teraz on przeglądał wystawę właściciela lombardu. - Vortixx Sherya, ma spory majątek ziemski w okolicy. Trzyma u siebie bandę... wojowników. Mówi się, że czasami napadają na pobliskie wsie, tylko dla zabawy ich pracodawczyni. - Majątek ziemski? - zdziwił się Suvil, gdy wyszli z budynku. - Co to w ogóle znaczy? - Jest bogata i ma duży dom pełen zabezpieczeń. - wzruszył ramionami Kolda. - I jeszcze bandę zbirów. Zawsze tak jest. Dowiedziawszy się kierunku, w którym znajduje się największy dom w okolicy, wyruszyli. Toa Lodu przedtem odprawił swoich towarzyszy, za naleganiem Suvila. - Tak w ogóle - zaczął rozmowę Toa Dźwięku, próbując odwrócić swoją uwagę od strumieni wody zalewających mu twarz. - To ilu członków liczy twoja... drużyna? - Ty, ja... - Dobry początek. - ...Mya, Zeryn. A nie, Myę i Zeryna kazałeś odprawić. - Kolda spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. - Nie moja wina, że byli beznadziejni... - burknął Suvil. - Czyli to wszyscy? - Mam jeszcze jednego kandydata... Ale później ci go przedstawię. - Też wydaje mi się, że kogoś znam - zamyślił się Suvil. - Ale najpierw będziemy musieli go znaleźć. - Skąd go znasz? - Aaa... spotkaliśmy się i pobiliśmy. Potem wygnali nas z wioski i zakazali wracać. Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się podczas podroży. - Ale przedtem okładaliście się po mordach? Masz dziwny sposób zdobywania przyjaciół. Suvil spojrzał na niego, unosząc brwi. Westchnął i wreszcie ubrał w słowa swoją ciekawość: - Skąd wziąłeś Pogromcę? Jak Vastatorus pozwolił sobie odebrać miecz? - Aaa... właściwie to nie wiem. Zleciłem to swojemu człowiekowi, mówiłem o nim przed chwilą. A potem... on mi go przekazał. Tak po prostu. Tym razem w spojrzeniu Suvila przebrzmiewało zdziwienie. - Prosił, żeby nie pytać. *** Jeszcze wcześniej - Będziesz się smażył w Karzahni! Demony będą ucztować na twojej plugawej duszy, a Karzahni wypruje ci flaki i przypali je na rożnie! Vastatorus przewrócił oczami. - Gdybym dostawał widgeta za każdym razem, gdy to słyszę, nie musiałbym na was napadać. - Ale paradoksalnie wtedy, gdybyś na nich nie napadał, nie słyszałbyś tego i nie dostawał widgetów. Czyli nadal musiałbyś na nich napadać. - zauważył jeden z jego ludzi. - Też racja - skinął głową Toa Cienia. Wyciągnął miecz, podszedł do nadal krzyczącego klęczącego kapitana zrabowanego okrętu i bez mrugnięcia okiem poderżnął mu gardło. Upadł na ziemię w kałuży krwi i zaczął charczeć. Ci z jego ludzi, którzy nadal żyli, wciągnęli ze świstem powietrze. - Zabić ich - nakazał krótko Kapitan, strącając palcem wskazującym krople krwi z Niszczyciela. Potem schował miecz do pochwy na plecach i ruszył do swojej kajuty. Otworzył drzwi i zamarł. Zobaczył przed sobą Toa w złoto-białej zbroi, trzymającego w rękach bliźniaczy miecz do Niszczyciela - Pogromcę. Złodziej, równie zaskoczony, zamarł. - Ładnie urządziłeś. - zakreślił ręką w powietrzu. - Naprawdę, świetny pomysł z tymi odciętymi głowami. - Pożałujesz tego - powiedział śmiertelnie poważnie Vastatorus. - Jasne - Toa wyrzucił rękę w kierunku Kapitana. Zanim ten zdołał zareagować, został wyrzucony z pomieszczenia silnym strumieniem światła. Zatrzymał się dopiero na środku pokładu. Gdy otworzył oczy, złodzieja już nie było. Zaklął szpetnie, zaciskając pięści. *** Dwaj Toa dotarli do dużej drewnianej bramy z metalowymi okuciami. Za nią znajdowała się posiadłość Sheryi i, jak przypuszczali, zbroja Suvila. - Mam ci pomóc? - spytał Kolda, zasłaniając się przed deszczem swoją tarczą. Gdy nie wiał wiatr, ta ochrona o dziwo skutkowało. - Zrobiłbyś sobie lepiej lodową zasłonę - zauważył Suvil, zsiadając z wierzchowca. - Dobry pomysł - zauważył Toa Lodu, również zeskakując z Kikanalo. Wokół niego i rumaka wyrósł lodowy sześcian, któremu brakowało jednej ściany... i podłogi też... czyli czworościan. - I poradzę sobie - odparł Suvil, idąc ku bramie. - Na pewno? - No co, sprzedawcy przecież nie zabiłem - Toa Dźwięku już był przy niewielkiej furtce wbudowanej we wrota i uderzał w nie pięścią. - Czego - bardziej stwierdziły, niż zapytały oczy, które pokazały się po odsunięciu metalowej zasłonki. - Ja jestem tym martwym Toa, którego zbroję ma twoja pani. - wypalił Suvil. - Teraz chciałbym ją odzyskać. Oczy zmrużyły się. - Proszę? - dodał po chwili Toa Dźwięku. Magiczne słowo najwidoczniej poskutkowało, bo rozległo się: - Zara. Zasuwa wróciła na swoje miejsce, odgradzając właściciela oczu od uzbrojonego przybłędy. Po chwili otwarła się z powrotem i ukazały się te same, wredne oczy. - A tak w ogóle, czego zbroi nie ma? Toa noszą zbroje, nie? Suvil przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy odźwierny raczył żartować. Nieskrywana, rozbrajająco szczera ciekawość udowodniła, że nie raczył. Toa westchnął. - Właśnie po zbroję tu przychodzę. - A. - ni to stwierdziły, ni to wydały z siebie nieartykułowany dźwięk oczy. Zasuwa opadła. Suvil oparł się o bramę plecami, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Kolda nadal stał w tej niedorzecznej lodowej klatce, do której zabrał też drugiego Kikanalo. Toa Dźwięku zamknął oczy i wsłuchał się w odgłosy wewnątrz posiadłości. Głównym odgłosem były krople deszcze bębniące dosłownie o wszystko. Gdy Toa zdołał je „odciąć”, usłyszał dźwięk młota uderzającego o kowadło. Szczęk wyciąganej z pochew broni. Prychanie zwierząt w stajniach. Warkot i mamrotanie wojowników. Trzaskające kości rozciągających się zakapiorów. Ciche pogwizdywanie. Usłyszał także miauknięcie, tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało. Potrząsnął głową, zaskoczony. Wreszcie, usłyszał maszerującego odźwiernego, lekko utykał na lewą nogę. Toa miał już pierwszy cel. Otworzyła się zasuwa i ku swojemu zdziwieniu, Suvil zauważył inną parę oczu. - Ech, wpuścimy cię, ale... nasza pracodawczyni jest trochę... ekscentryczna. Toa uniósł brew. - Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu... ostatnimi dniami się nudziła i teraz chce się rozerwać. Możesz dostać zbroję, ale najpierw musisz nas wszystkich pokonać. Suvilowi opadła szczęka. - Tylko nas nie zabijaj, bo to ją jeszcze bardziej zdenerwuje. Nie chcesz oglądać jej zdenerwowanej, uwierz mi. Suvil podrapał się po głowie. - A, i najlepiej będzie, jak znajdziesz inny sposób dostania się tu niż furtkę, bo to będzie nud-- Zastępca odźwiernego nie dokończył, bo Toa przyłożył płaz miecza do furtki. Prawie w tym samym momencie furta wyleciała z zawiasów, trafiając uprzejmego zakapiora w twarz z ogromną siłą. Suvil wpadł do środka. Nie mógł sobie odpuścić i kopnął trzymającego się za głowę wojownika w lewą nogę. Steltianin niższej klasy upadł na ziemię z krzykiem. Jeden mniej. Zostało... Suvil zaklął, widząc, ilu zostało. Westchnął. ''- Świetnie. Po prostu świetnie.'' Ruszył biegiem ku najbliższemu przeciwnikowi. Ten był wyższy od najwyższego Toa, jakiego spotkał Suvil i miał dwa rogi. Wślizgiem uniknął cięcia obusiecznym wielkim toporem. Wstał na śliskiej ziemi i uderzył na odlew. Masywny wojownik sparował toporem, po czym zamachnął się orężem. Suvil przykucnął, podpierając się lewą ręką i pozwolił, by wojownik poleciał do przodu, pociągnięty rozpędem topora. Następnie Toa wyprostował się i ciął na odlew w bok wojownika. Najemnik syknął i odwrócił się, zadając cios toporem. Suvil zablokował, ale siła ataku odrzuciła go na parę bio. Upadł na ziemię pokrytą błotem i przejechał jeszcze kilka kolejnych bio. Zatrzymał się pod bramą. Wstał, potrząsając głową. Momentalnie skoczył w prawo, unikając lecącego metalowego bumerangu. Narzędzie wbiło się w drewniane wrota. Dopadł do niego kolejny, z wyłupiastymi oczami. Toa przełknął ślinę. Ten gatunek miał zdolność hipnotyzowania innych istot. Toa zamknął oczy i zaczął wymachiwać na oślep mieczem, wysyłając we wszystkie strony fale dźwięku. Lekko otworzył prawe oko i jego kątem zauważył przeciwnika, leżącego na czworaka. Toa doskoczył do niego i z impetem kopnął w głowę. Wojownik upadł, nieprzytomny. Toa pochylił się przed przecinającą powietrze włócznią. Chwycił jej drzewce i przeskoczył na drugą stronę, po drodze kopiąc znajdującego się po drugiej stronie broni wojownika w twarz. Toa Dźwięku był zdenerwowany. Stanął naprzeciwko lekko ogłuszonego włócznika i momentalnie poczuł, że słabnie. Zaklął, jeszcze bardziej się wściekając. I jeszcze bardziej osłabł. Przeciwnik karmił się emocjami. Toa zobaczył w pobliżu średnich rozmiarów kamień. Lekko chwiejąc się, doskoczył do niego i przejechał po nim głownią miecza. Rozległ się zgrzyt. Toa wzmocnił go swoją mocą. Włócznik upadł z krzykiem i z rozerwanymi receptorami słuchowymi. Przedtem przeszedł kilka kroków, z trudem utrzymując równowagę, z powodu uszkodzenia błędnika. Wbił miecz w ziemię i podparł się na nim, ciężko oddychając. Jednak chwilę później musiał się otrząsnąć i walczyć dalej. Zobaczył jak z oczu stojącego kilka bio dalej Skakdi wystrzelają czerwone promienie. Toa, wzmocniony Calix, uniósł miecz, modląc się, by trafił. Lasery odbiły się od gładkiej klingi i trafiły Zakazianina, którego niewielki wybuch na piersi powalił na ziemię, wyłączając z walki. Toa przeturlał się w lewo, unikając ciosu mieczem. Jednak gdy wstał, miecz i tak go dosięgnął. Na ramieniu Suvila pojawiła się krew, a ręka jego przeciwnika wróciła do normalnej długości. Zmiennokształtny. Zaatakował z kilku stron, rozciągając swoje ciało i na końcu każdej z „kończyn” tworząc wąskie ostrze. Toa zrobił kilka uników, ale jedno z ostrzy trafiło go w plecy. Syknął, odskakując. Nie zobaczył stojącego po jego lewej Skakdi, celującego z jakiegoś niebieskiego mieczyka. Strumień wody porwał Suvila i wbił w mur otaczający posiadłość z siłą, która wypchnęła powietrze z płuc Toa. Osunął się na kolano, próbując złapać oddech. Zakazianin używał broni przewodzącej moc żywiołu. Toa chciał skoczyć, ale coś złapało go za nogę. Z kałuży, w której trzymał stopę, wyrosła wodna ręka i unieruchomiła go. Potem kolejny strumień wbił go w mur, nadwyrężając żebra. Ale tym razem atak trwał. Kiedyś spotkało go już coś podobnego, i też ze strony Skakdi Wody. Toa skupił się, pomimo zgniatanej klatki piersiowej i w przeciwną stronę do „prądu” wody posłał strumień dźwięku. Większa gęstość wody sprawiła, że atak dotarł do celu w mgnieniu oka. Skakdi odleciał w tył. Suvil czuł ból w piersi podczas każdego oddechu. Zmiennokształtny już się przemieniał, widocznie adrenalina nie pozwalała mu utrzymać jednej formy. Toa przewrócił oczami, zgrzytając mieczem o ten sam kamień, co przedtem. Zmiennokształtny upadł na ziemię, przyjmując w miarę stabilny kształt. Toa dopadł do niego i kopnął w twarz, ale... jego noga uwięzła w ciele przeciwnika. Poczuł, jak oponent dosłownie się zaciska, chcąc złamać mu kości. Miał nadzieję, że zmiennokształtny będzie na tyle szybki, że „przesunie” swoją głowę gdzieś indziej. Wbił miecz w kłębowisko, po czym wepchnął go aż po rękojeść. Upierdliwiec krzyknął i odpuścił. Przestał się też ruszać, przedtem przyjmując kształt, którego Suvil nawet nie chciał próbować określać. Odwrócił się i zrozumiał, że to był błąd. Masywny wojownik, krajan jednego z najemników z karczmy, (na dodatek noszący Kanohi Pakari), uderzył pięścią w potylicę Toa; jego wzrost mu na to pozwalał. Suvil momentalnie poleciał ku podłożu, ale w drogę powrotną w górę wysłało go kolano tytana. Potem jeszcze pięść wojownika trafiła w jego pierś. Toa wyleciał tak wysoko, że mógł zajrzeć poza mury posiadłości. Speszył się gdy zrozumiał, że Kolda może go zobaczyć. Nie dane było mu rozkoszować się swobodnym spadaniem aż do ziemi, bo tytan wyskoczył w powietrze i jeszcze bardziej wbił go w podłoże. Toa mógłby przysiąc, że wywołało to trzęsienie ziemi średniej skali. Leżał przez chwilę w bezruchu, rozbity. Gdy tytan nachylił się nad nim, błyskawicznie wbił Pogromcę w lukę w jego pancerzu, przecinając tętnicę udową. Odturlał się, zanim wojownik na niego upadł. Wstał i kopnięciem z kolana zrzucił mu z głowy Pakari. Potem uderzył go w twarz nasadą miecza. Podczas swojego lotu, zauważył kontury smukłej istoty stojące w za jednym z okien dużego domu. Przez moment przyszło mu na myśl, że Kolda miał rację. Toa wyskoczył w powietrze, po drodze lądując i wybijając się z głowy jednego z zakapiorów, po czym zasłonił oczy przedramieniem przed kontaktem ze szkłem. Nie kłopotał się rozbijaniem szyby falą dźwięku, jego zbroja załatwiłaby to równie dob-- Wtedy przypomniał sobie, że nie ma zbroi. Spróbował rozbić szybę falą dźwięku, ale nie zdążył. Upadł na podłogę pełną odłamków. Inne wbiły się w jego ciało. Uniósł głowę i ujrzał załadowany w miotaczu dysk Kanoka. Po drugiej stronie broni znajdowała się ładna Vortixx. Uśmiechnęła się ślicznie i wystrzeliła. Suvil spojrzał na nią ze smutkiem, gdy Odpychający Kanoka posłał go z powrotem na dwór. Wylądował na ziemi, ale po chwili był już na nogach. Zaatakował go zakapior z ogonem na którym znajdował się miotacz Rhotuka. W rękach wojownika spoczywała duża wekiera. Suvil wolał uniknąć spotkania swojej głowy z jej kolczastą głowicą. Wykonał salto w tył, unikając wyładowania Rhotuka i powstałej w jego wyniku kuli ognia. Wylądował na ugiętych nogach i zobaczył sunącą po łuku kolczastą głowicę. Wyskoczył w powietrze, po czym wylądował na drzewcu broni, gdy ten znajdował się idealnie między je go stopami, i wybił się, skacząc dalej w kierunku napastnika. Cała sztuczka udała się dzięki Kanohi Toa. Suvil w locie wykonał kolejne salto i wylądował na przykucniętych nogach obok ogona przeciwnika, wbijając w niego miecz i przygważdżając do ziemi. Najemnik ryknął z bólu i obrócił się, próbując wyszarpnąć ogon i wykonując zamiar swoją potężną bronią. Toa dlatego wylądował na kuckach, by broń przemknęła nad jego głową. Stało się tak, a obracający się na pięcie Suvil uwolnił z dłoni dźwiękową falę prosto w twarz oponenta. Ogłuszyło go to, wypuścił broń z rąk. Toa wybił się w powietrze, kładąc jedną nogę na piersi przeciwnika i wykonał kolejne salto, kopiąc go boleśnie w podbródek. Wylądował i wyrwał miecz z ogona nieprzytomnego tytana. Stojący naprzeciwko niego Skakdi wskazał go palcem. Toa poczuł przypływ paniki. Na szczęście, jego Calix nadal była aktywna i tylko to go uratowało. Chciał po prostu opuścić ten konkretny punkt na ziemi, w którym stał. Był jeszcze w locie, gdy w miejsce w którym stał uderzyła błyskawica. Prąd rozszedł się po okolicy kilku bio. Toa upadł w błoto i spojrzał z wyrzutem na Skakdi, który właśnie... unosił się nad ziemię w cyklonie okrywającym jego nogi. - Jeśli kontrolujesz pogodę, to wyłącz ten cholerny deszcz! - Pff - odparł Skakdi, rozpędzając swój huraganik. Wystrzeliły z niego gradowe kule wielkości małego owocu Madu. Suvil upadł na plecy na ziemię, ale jeden z pocisków i tak trafił go w maskę. Toa wstał i zobaczył, jak niektórzy powaleni przez niego wojownicy zaczynają się podnosić. Nagle, jego plecy eksplodowały paroksyzmem bólu. Spowodowała to prawdziwa eksplozja, zgotowana Toa przez Skakdi, którego pokonał. Suvil wyleciał w powietrze. Zaczął opadać, gdy znowu eksplodowało, tym razem na jego nodze, posyłając wyżej. Potem dostał w ramię i zaczął lecieć w kierunku budynku, ale do zabawy włączył się inny Skakdi i Toa po następnym wybuchu leciał w przeciwną stronę. Potem zaczęli nim żonglować. Całe szczęście, że te wybuchy były tak naprawdę lekkie, inaczej już by nie żył. Większość z najemników padła na ziemię, zanosząc się nagłym śmiechem. Niektórzy ocierali nawet łzy z kącików ust i próbowali złapać oddech. Toa użył Calix i wreszcie udało mu się uniknąć wzroku Skakdi. Rozległy się przekleństwa, gdy wybuchł kawałek ściany budowli. Suvil wykorzystał zdekoncentrowanych zakapiorów i wylądował na znajdującym się w połowie wysokości daszku, osłaniającym ganek. Wyskoczył w powietrze, wściekły jak cholera. Uniósł miecz, napełniając go mocą żywiołową. Wylądował na ziemi, wbijając oręż w ziemię. Uwolniona fala dźwiękowa odrzuciła i dosłownie ogłuszyła wszystkich przeciwników. Położone niżej szyby eksplodowały miriadami odłamków. Toa osunął się na ziemię i zaczął dyszeć. Uniósł głowę i zobaczył kroczącego ku niemu Skakdi, bez śladu obrażeń cielesnych. - A ty czego? Połóż się na ziemi jak inni... Skakdi Ziemi roześmiał się basowo. - Ja jestem odporny na ataki żywiołowe. - Wszelkie? - zachwiał się na nogach Suvil. - Mhm. Toa zaatakował mieczem. Skakdi nie nosił broni. Jednak złapał ostrze Pogromcy w pięść bez śladu bólu na twarzy. Silnym kopniakiem odtrącił Suvila, a potem odrzucił miecz poza jego zasięg. - A mówią na mnie „Silnoręki”. Toa przewrócił oczami, wstając. Nie miał sił na walkę wręcz z takim oponentem. Skoczył do najbliższego nieprzytomnego najemnika. Okazał się nim być ten cwaniak z ostrymi jak brzytwa bumerangami. Toa zamknął oczy i uspokoił oddech, licząc że trafi. Rzucił bumerangiem lekko w prawo, pocisk bez problemu minął głowę Skakdi, po czym zawrócił i... przeleciał z drugiej strony głowy, omal nie trafiając Suvila. Z westchnieniem na ustach Toa wykonał ślizg między nogami Skakdi Ziemi. Po drodze ciachnął go w udo, ale nie trafił w tętnicę. Przeciwnik zaczął się obracać, a Suvil wskoczył mu na plecy i wykorzystując pozostałe mu resztki siły i frustrację, wbił oręż w kręgosłup wojownika na odcinku szyjnym, wywołując tymczasowy paraliż. Skakdi krzyknął urwanie, po czym osunął się na glebę. Toa podniósł swój miecz i wskoczył na dach ganku, po czym podszedł do wybitego wcześniej okna. Machnął ręką, na wszelki wypadek. Moment później z okna wyleciał harpun. Suvil wszedł do środka pomieszczenia i błyskawicznie złapał Vortixx za szyję i przycisnął ją do ściany. Tym razem nosiła Kanohi. - Wiesz co to za maska? Otworzył usta, rozpoznając ją. - Sanok - z uśmiechem odparła Vortixx. Sekundę później wystrzelony wcześniej harpun wbił się w prawą łopatkę Toa. Nawet nie chciało mu się kląć. - Wiem, po co przychodzisz. Muszę powiedzieć, że pokaz mi się podobał - zmrużyła oczy Sherya. - Zwłaszcza, jak moi ludzie tobą żonglowali. Zachichotała, zasłaniając usta dłonią. Spojrzała na niego z błyskiem w oku. Puścił jej szyję i zabrał rękę. - Wiem czego chcesz, ale by to zdobyć, musisz zrobić coś jeszcze. - Co, trzymasz tu Smoka Kanohi? Tahtoraka? Chodzącego rekina? Potrząsnęła głową, przygryzając palec. - Pocałuj mnie. Zamurowało go. - Co, boisz się? Wielki Toa przedostał się przez wrogie szeregi, a traci język w obliczu małej, niewinnej Vortixx? - nie przestawała się śmiać. Suvil przez chwilę zastanowił się. Harpun w ramieniu promieniował bólem. A potem ich wargi się zetknęły. Cmoknęła parę razy, kierując oczy do góry. - Jeszcze raz - nakazała Sherya bardziej władczo. Posłuchał. - No, teraz lepiej - zamruczała. - Możesz wziąć zbroję i ruszać dalej, wypełnić swoje przeznaczenie, czy coś. Toa wyjrzał za okno. Zobaczył, że nareszcie deszcz zelżał. Ale zaczynało zmierzchać. Wyobraził sobie Koldę w tej lodowej kostce, razem z drżącymi z zimna Kikanalo. - Czy ja i mój... towarzysz moglibyśmy tu przenocować? I zostawić tu nasze wierzchowce? Uniosła brwi. - To cię będzie kosztować. ''- Czego się nie robi dla przyjaciół.'' *** - Świetnie - oznajmił Kolda, gdy przekroczyli następnego ranka bramy posiadłości. - Cieszę się, że nareszcie możemy ruszać dalej. - Mhm - odparł Suvil, bezskutecznie starając się ukryć uśmiech. - Czemu się uśmiechasz? I gdzie byłeś całą noc? Suvil udał, że nie słyszy pytania. Spojrzał w dół, na swoją zbroję. Okazało się, że ludzie Sheyri przywrócili ją do stanu dawnej świetności, jak w dniu, gdy obudził się na Artakhce. Ponadto, Vortixx osobiście opatrzyła rany Toa Dźwięku. Na drogę dwaj Toa dostali zapasy, a Suvil jeszcze ciepły płaszcz, dużo cieplejszy od tego Koldy. O dziwo, najemnicy nie mieli do niego żalu. Raczej mu podziękowali, i pogratulowali zaspokojenia zachcianek Sheryi. - Jeśli będziesz chciał kiedyś wrócić, śmiało - pożegnała go z uśmiechem Vortixx. Pocałowała go szybko w usta, nikt tego nie zauważył. Potem wyszeptała mu do ucha: - Ta Kuri o której opowiadałeś... Szczęściara z niej. Znowu go zamurowało. - Ale... ale ja... - wydukał po chwili. Położyła palec na jego ustach. - Jedź już. Uratuj ją. Suvil zamyślił się, wspominając ostatnie słowa Sheryi. Z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos Koldy. - Słyszałeś? - Hm? - Pytałem, co zrobimy teraz. Toa Dźwięku odpowiedział tym, co pierwsze przyszło mu do głowy: - Poszukamy wsparcia. Rozdział III: Śledztwo Suvil myślał, że to mógł być dobry dzień. Naprawdę. Rozpogodziło się, zaświeciło słońce. Sherya okazała się być dobrą słuchaczką, cierpliwie czekała aż on opowie jej historię swojego życia. A przynajmniej życia, które pamiętał. Miał zbroję, płaszcz, zapasy. Jego rany z wczorajszego starcia już zaczynały się goić. Dwaj podróżnicy wjechali do jakiegoś lasu, słyszeli śpiew Gukko, za drzewami spostrzegli większe stworzenia. Kierowali się na północny zachód, tam, gdzie miał znajdować się dawny znajomy Suvila. Wjechali do niewielkiego parowu i natknęli się na zwłoki. Był to rozszarpany na kawałki Toa, jego wnętrzności rozciągały się po ścianie jaru. - Wygląda na robotę Rahi - zauważył Kolda, rozglądając się. - Wygląda - przytaknął Toa Dźwięku, schodząc z Kikanalo i kucając przy zamordowanym. Na jego twarzy zastygł wyraz przerażenia. Nie posiadał przy sobie nic, co mogło wskazywać na jego tożsamość. Nie miał też Kanohi. - Nie żyje od kilku godzin. Dotarł tu dzisiaj, jego płaszcz nie jest w ogóle mokry. W takich warunkach po wczorajszej ulewie nie zdołałby wyschnąć. Nawet twój jest jeszcze wilgotny. Zaskoczony Kolda sięgnął za swoje plecy, gdzie trzymał zwinięty pakunek. Dotknął go i musiał przyznać Toa rację. Rozkojarzony, rano nie zwrócił na to nawet uwagi. - Zbroja wskazuje na żywioł Dźwięku. Ciekawe... - Nic tu po nas - mruknął Toa Lodu. - Szedł tędy, coś go zaatakowało i rozszarpało. - Zabrało jego broń? Maskę? Torbę? - spytał Toa, wskazując na pelerynę Toa. Cała była zniszczona od wystawiania na warunki pogodowe, z wyjątkiem pewnego fragmentu. Fragmentu, który dotąd był czymś zasłonięty, czymś czworokątnym. Tobołek lub torba. Kolda zszedł z wierzchowca i odnalazł oddzielone od reszty ciała nogi, również zamaskowane, z pasem na tułowiu. Kiedyś coś było do niego przytroczone, ale teraz... zniknęło. Pochwa, lub sama broń. - W takim razie bandyta. Brutalny. Zaatakował go, najpewniej zeskoczył z góry. Zabił go, potem się na nim wyżył, zabrał broń, najpewniej była lepsza od jego własnej. Zabrał torbę, szukając kosztowności. - Skąd wiedział, że opłaca się go atakować? - spytał Suvil, łapiąc się ściany parowu i podciągając. - Nie wiedział. Liczył na łut szczęścia. - Czemu nie ukrył zwłok? - Toa przeczesywał górę w poszukiwaniu śladów. - Był leniwy. - Kolda wzruszył ramionami, ale przykucnął przy zwłokach, szukając śladów stóp, lub też łap. - Wylądował wprost na Toa. - W takiej pozycji mógł zabić go od razu. Nie zrobił tego? - Suvil do góry zauważył właśnie zaschnięty ślad stopy z trzema pazurami. - Jak łatwo przewidzieć, napastnikiem był Skakdi. Albo coś innego z trzema pazurami u nogi. - Zmutowany Husi? - rzucił Kolda, badając ranę na szyi. - Zabity ząbkowanym ostrzem. Rozerwało mu kręgosłup. Zerknął w kierunku, gdzie według niego Toa upadł na ziemię. Odgrzebał dłonią niewielką warstwę piachu i zobaczył bardzo wąskie zagłębienie w ziemi, którego ściany pokryte były krwią. Tu narzędzie zbrodni przeszyło ofiarę. Suvil zeskoczył do jaru. - A co jeśli, ktoś planował go zabić? - spytał Toa Lodu. - Jeśli to było morderstwo na zlecenie? - Rozszarpał zwłoki, by wyglądało to na atak Rahi, najpewniej Muaki. - podłapał trop Suvil. - Ale przeoczył parę szczegółów. - Nowicjusz? - Nie, raczej doświadczony wojownik. Bez problemu zabił obcego Toa, mimo że mógł po prostu go pokonać i odebrać pakunek. - W takim razie to Toa był nowicjuszem, jeśli go nie usłyszał. - Tak, albo Skakdi lub... Husi - Suvil popatrzył ciężko na towarzysza. - miał specjalną moc. Zabił go od przodu czy od tyłu? - Od tyłu... Zeskoczył, powalając go i przebił mieczem. Maskę zabrał na dowód wykonania zlecenia. Broń mu się spodobała, a torby potrzebował. - Mhm, ślady na górze pasują do miejsca, z którego mógł zeskoczyć. - No dobra - otrzepał ręce Kolda. - Teraz naprawdę nic tu po nas. - Nie pogrzebiemy go? - zdziwił się Suvil, wpatrując się w zmasakrowane zwłoki swojego, jakby nie patrząc, krajana. - Bestie i tak go wykopią. A my naprawdę nie możemy tracić czasu. Toa Dźwięku powoli skinął głową. Rozumiał podejście Toa Lodu. Zazwyczaj Kolda nie był taki... zimny, jak można by przypuszczać. Zazwyczaj był normalnym Toa. Ale czasami, ujawniał się w nim Agent Zakonu. *** Gdy wyjeżdżali z lasu, Kolda nareszcie powiedział to, nad czym wciąż myślał: - A co, jeśli najemnik chciał dorwać innego Toa Dźwięku w okolicy? Ciebie? Suvil spuścił głowę i zasępił się. Też na to wpadł. - Wtedy miałbym kolejne niewinne życie na sumieniu. *** - Eseren? - krzyknął zaskoczony Suvil, na widok idącego przed nimi Skakdi Wody. Wojownik obejrzał się, zdziwiony. Przypatrzył się uważniej i dopiero po chwili rozpoznał Toa Dźwięku. Zrzucił duży tobół z ramienia i podszedł do podróżnika. - Suvil? Kopę lat! - dawni znajomi uścisnęli sobie dłoń. - To jest Kolda, mój przyjaciel. - Toa Dźwięku przedstawił schodzącego z Kikanalo wojownika. - To jest Eseren, uczył mnie walki na Artakhce. - On wie? - Skakdi posłał szybkie spojrzenie na Toa Lodu. - Tak. Jest członkiem Zakonu - odparł za Koldę Suvil. Eseren rozpromienił się. - Aaa, miło poznać - wyciągnął rękę. Toa Lodu uścisnął ją, niepewnie. - Raz jeden Agent uratował mi życie, a ja nie mogłem się odwdzięczyć. -E, jasne - wydukał po chwili Kolda, spoglądając z ukosa na tkwiący przy pasie miecz Zakazianina. Ten zauważył jego spojrzenie i wyciągnął z pochwy duży miecz, którego jedna strona była pokryta zębami. - Ostatni krzyk mody z Zakazu, heh. Toa zaniemówił. Spojrzał w dół, pod nogi Skakdi. Zobaczył trzy pazury z przodu każdej z nich. Suvil położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i lekko ścisnął, tak, by Eseren nie zauważył. - Dokąd podróżujesz? - zagaił, jak gdyby nigdy nic. - Na północny zachód, mniej więcej. Do pobliskiego miasta. - My mniej więcej też - z uśmiechem odparł Suvil. - Nie wiesz może, czy po okolicy kręci się jakiś Toa Kamienia? - Wasze szczęście - wyszczerzył zębiska Zakazianin. - Z tego co słyszałem, przebywa właśnie w mieście. Znajomy? - Można tak powiedzieć. Mamy do niego sprawę. - Hm? A, zresztą, pewnie nie moja sprawa. - Potrzebujemy go do dorwania jednego takiego pirata - wtrącił się do rozmowy Kolda, ignorując zły błysk w oku Suvila. - Vastatorusa. Skakdi zmarszczył brwi. Obrócił się ku Suvilowi. - W takim razie powinieneś porozmawiać z CaeTią. Ona miała z nim do czynienia, opowiadała nam. Toa Dźwięku zacisnął pieści. - Gdzie mogę ją znaleźć? - spytał, możliwie spokojnie. - Tenerafall mówił, że zadekowała się w jakimś porcie na Północnym Kontynencie. - Skakdi podrapał się po głowie, usiłując sobie przypomnieć. - Marren, czy jakoś tak. - Dzięki, daleko to miasto o którym mówiłeś? - Jeśli ruszymy teraz, dotrzemy jutro rano. Kilka minut później, byli już w drodze. - Powiedz Eseren, czym się zajmujesz? - spytał Suvil idącego obok potencjalnego mordercę. - A, tym i owym. Ostatnio przerzuciłem się na najemnictwo. Kolda uniósł brwi, słysząc to. Były nauczyciel Suvila tego nie zobaczył, bowiem między nimi znajdował się Toa Dźwięku. - Wiesz jak cholernie mnie zdziwiło, gdy wyznaczyli nagrodę za twoją głowę? - roześmiał się Zakazianin, spoglądając na Suvila. - Byłem zaskoczony gdy dowiedziałem się, że jeszcze żyjesz. Toa uśmiechnął się kwaśno. - Tak, parę razy bywało krucho... - rzucił zamyślonym głosem. - W pobliskim lesie znaleźliśmy Toa zabitego przez jakieś Rahi. Wiesz może, co się kręci w tej okolicy? Skakdi wzruszył ramionami i splunął na drogę. - Wiele Rahi się tu kręci. Pewnie znalazłaby się jedna albo dwie Muaki nawet. A ty czym się zajmujesz? - zmienił temat Skakdi. - Nie znalazłeś trupa? - zdziwił się Kolda. - Nie widziałem po drodze innych ścieżek do tego miejsca. - Przechodziłem przez parów, ale żadnego ciała tam nie było. - mruknął pod nosem Skakdi, po czym powtórzył pytanie. - Czym się zajmujesz? - Ostatnio walczyłem w karczmach. Teraz walczę o życie i poluję na piratów, sam słyszałeś. - Suvil zignorował Koldę, szturchającego go w ramię. - No tak, nagroda. Podczas swojej... kariery... widocznie zaszedłeś za skórę Makuta. To było do przewidzenia. - O, Mroczni Łowcy też chcą mnie dopaść. - Też!? - spytali jednocześnie Eseren i Kolda. Potem odezwał się Toa Lodu. - Nie mówiłeś. Skakdi Wody wybuchnął śmiechem. - Napadli mnie parę razy, ale tylko jakieś płotki. - wzruszył ramionami Toa. - Ale oni polują na mnie już od lat. Makuta to nowość. - Czyli chcą cię dopaść obie strony trwającego w całym wszechświecie konfliktu między dwiema niezwykle potężnymi frakcjami? - upewnił się Kolda. - Ma się ten dar - odparł Suvil. *** Zatrzymali się na noc na jakimś pustkowiu, pod pniem uschniętego drzewa. W okolicy jakiegoś pół kio nie było żadnej innej rośliny. - Co tu się stało? - spytał Kolda, zsiadając z wierzchowca. - Nie wiem. - odparł Eseren. - I dobrze mi z tym. Przynajmniej będziemy mieć opał. Skakdi podszedł do drzewa i zaczął rąbać je swoim wielkim mieczem. Kolda podszedł do Suvila i podzielił się sowimi podejrzeniami: - On zabił tego Toa. Powiedział, że w parowie nikogo nie było... - Słyszałem - uciął Suvil. - Nie musiałeś mnie bić. Ale nie wierzę, że ten Eseren który chodził po Artakhce mógł zabić bezbronnego Toa. I zabrać mu ekwipunek. - Myślisz, że co on trzyma w tej wielkiej torbie? - Kolda wskazał palcem tobół Skakdi. Zakazianin podszedł do pakunku, pogrzebał w nim chwilę i wyciągnął niewielki palnik. Użył go do rozpalenia ognia, a po chwili ognisko było gotowe. Gestem zaprosił Toa. Już po drodze, Kolda syknął: - I niby ile go znałeś, parę tygodni? Rozmawiali do późna, każdy opowiadał własne przygody. Ku rozczarowaniu Koldy, Suvil nie chciał mówić niczego o starciu z Vastatorusem i paru późniejszych latach. Wreszcie, postanowili się położyć. Toa Lodu swoją mocą zgasił ognisko i zaoferował się objąć pierwszą wartę. Suvil uniósł brwi, ale nic nie powiedział. Nadal nie wierzył w winę dawnego znajomego. Kolda uważnie wpatrywał się w Zakazianina. Jego klatka piersiowa poruszała się miarowo, spokojnie. Wreszcie po niemal godzinie, Toa postanowił działać. Musiał mieć pewność. Najciszej jak potrafił wstał i podszedł do legowiska Eserena. Chwycił jego torbę, była bardzo ciężka, i powoli przesunął. Kilka bio dalej, zajrzał do środka. Odgarnął jakąś szmatę i natrafił na coś metalowego. Wyciągnął zza pazuchy niewielki kamień świetlny i zaklął. Ściskał w dłoni szarą Kanohi Kakamę. Odłożył ją na jej miejsce i znowu poruszył przedmiotami w tobole. Zdenerwowany, wyciągnął z niej coś podłużnego. Niewielki miecz w pochwie. Nie wyjął go, obawiając się odgłosu zgrzytania. Odłożył oręż. Poczuł na swojej szyi protostalowe zęby. - Nie ładnie tak grzebać w cudzych rzeczach, Toa. - usłyszał za sobą głos Eserena. Zaklął. W jego lewej dłoni pojawił się lodowy sopel. Wypuścił z prawej kamień świetlny, by mieć ją wolną. - Jeśli mnie zabijesz, Suvil na pewno usłyszy - grał na czas Kolda. - Zginiesz chwilę po mnie. - Czemu miałbym cię zabijać? - Czemu miałeś zabijać tamtego Toa w lesie? Nie mówiliśmy, że znaleźliśmy go w parowie. Widziałeś go. Okłamałeś nas. Eseren westchnął. - Cholera, wyłożyć się na takim czymś. - Nie tylko na tym. Znaleźliśmy ślady. Ponadto, jeśli zabijesz mnie, Zakon ci nie daruje. Dopadną cię, choćby na końcu świata. - Grożenie mi nie jest najmądrzejszym rozwiązaniem tej sytuacji - mruknął Skakdi, odwracając głowę. Nagle zabrał swój miecz i odsunął się od Koldy. - Patrz. - wskazał na puste posłanie należące do Toa Dźwięku. Toa Lodu spojrzał w miejsce, gdzie kilkadziesiąt minut temu leżał jego towarzysz. Potem spojrzał na Eserena, wściekły. Z krzykiem na ustach i soplami w dłoniach rzucił się na Skakdi. Zakazianin z cmoknięciem wystrzelił ze swoich oczu. Trafiony wzrokiem Kolda zaczął bardzo powoli przecinać powietrze, nawet jego krzyk zwolnił i przemienił się w coś bardziej zbliżonego do nienaturalnego jęku. Eseren bez problemu obszedł Toa i uderzył go głowicą miecza w potylicę. Kolda stracił przytomność i upadł na ziemię, w normalnym tempie. *** Suvil otworzył oczy, czując rytmiczne podskakiwanie. Zobaczył przejeżdżającą w dole zieloną, pokrytą rosą trawę. Zajęło mu chwilę rozpoznanie, że widzi przed sobą nogę Kikanalo. Wyciągnął głowę jeszcze bardziej i spostrzegł tułów Rahi. I swoje ręce, spętane. Spróbował poruszyć nogami, ale na jego goleniach i łydkach również znajdował się łańcuch. Kimkolwiek był, porywacz nie certolił się z bransoletami, po prostu obwiązał wokół niego łańcuch z tego samego minerału. O dziwo, zostawił Maskę Mocy na jej miejscu. Toa wytężył słuch i rozpoznał, że jego porywacz jest tylko jeden, siedzi nieco bardziej z przodu na Rahi. Szubki rzut oka to potwierdził Zobaczył wystający z pleców kręgosłup, pazury u lewej stopy, bardzo duży ząbkowany miecz u lewego boku, ale pozbawiony pochwy, nie tak, jak u Eserena. Dalej... była tylko cisza. Zaraz, zaraz, miecz? ''- W co ja się wpieprzyłem'' - pomyślał Suvil, powoli zsuwając się z rumaka. Wylądował boleśnie na boku, ale liczył, że porywacz tego nie zauważył. Zobaczył, że wschodziło już różowe słońce. Podróżowali całą noc? Wtedy zobaczył drugiego wojownika, również na Kikanalo, większego i masywniejszego od Skakdi. Jego prawe ramię zdobił Miotacz Cordak. Nagle, ten spojrzał na swojego towarzysza. Zobaczył pustkę na grzbiecie Kikanalo. Obrócił głowę i zauważył kulącego się w niewysokiej trawie spętanego Toa. Obaj zeskoczyli z wierzchowców prawie jednocześnie. Skakdi Ognia podszedł do Toa, podczas gdy jego towarzysz stał z boku. Suvil szybko zlustrował ich rumaki i zauważył, że nie mieli jego Pogromcy. - Nie próbuj ucieczek, Toa. I tak tobie to nie pomoże, a tylko mnie zdenerwujesz. Teraz Suvil mógł dobrze się przyjrzeć jego broni. - Kim jesteście? - spytał Toa, próbując się odsunąć, z mizernym skutkiem. - Jesteśmy Mrocznymi Łowcami. - Toa zamarł, nagle zrobiło mu się zimno. - Jeszcze nie mamy pseudonimów, ale gdy dostarczymy cię liderowi, to na pewno jakieś zdobędziemy. - Ty zabiłeś tego Toa - warknął. Zakazianin się roześmiał. - Widzieliśmy ciało, zbadaliśmy ślady. Dlaczego go zabiłeś? - Szczerze? Przez pomyłkę. - z uśmiechem odparł Skakdi Ognia, chwytając Toa za łańcuch na przedramionach. - The Shadowed One wysłał nas po jakiegoś Toa Dźwięku, w okolicy, Suvila. Jesteś Suvilem? - Nie - zełgał gładko Toa Dźwięku. - Buahaha... Gdybyś tylko natrafił na Skakdi, którego mocą nie jest wyczuwanie prawdy... - Naprawdę nie jestem Suvilem - warknął Suvil. - Jestem... - Skończ te gierki. I tak nikt ci nie uwierzy. - po chwili Toa ponownie wylądował na grzbiecie Kikanalo. Westchnął, zrezygnowany. - Czyli jesteś Suvilem? Dobrze, bo blefowałem. Nie wykrywam kłamstw. - Co? - zdziwił się Toa. Poczuł przypływającą złość. Złość na siebie. - Nie no, wykrywam - uśmiech kucającego Skakdi (by Toa zobaczył jego twarz) był nieprzenikniony. Wsiadł na rumaka i ruszyli dalej, nieśpiesznym tempem. - Zasadziliśmy się w lesie, bo to była dobra pułapka. Wcześniej poznaliśmy okolicę i usłyszeliśmy o jakimś Toa Dźwięku bijącym się po karczmach, to byłeś ty? Ej, pytam o coś. Nie zmuszaj mnie do użycia siły. - Tak, to byłem ja - warknął Suvil. - Ale gdy przybyliśmy do ostatniej gospody, nikogo takiego nie było. Pojeździliśmy szybko po okolicy i uznaliśmy, że dopadniemy cię w lesie. Pech chciał, że napatoczył się inny Toa. No to zeskoczyłem z góry i go zabiłem, pomyślałem, że potem będziemy zadawać pytania. A tu taka niespodzianka, okazuje się, że to nie ten. Dlatego ostatnim razem postanowiłem być ostrożniejszy. I bam, mamy cię. - Moi towarzysze was dopadną - zauważył Suvil, grając na czas. - Znajdą was i wytną w pień. - Gdyby tylko wcześnie zauważyli, że cię nie ma. - błogim głosem oznajmił Skakdi. - W nocy nie mogli nas ścigać, a my pokonaliśmy wystarczająco dużo kio. Teraz też nas nie mogą ścigać, bo nie mają na czym, heh. O, a teraz pokażemy ci, jak udało nam się ciebie porwać, nie wzbudzając alarmu. Masywny, cichy towarzysz Skakdi objechał drugiego Łowcę i zbliżył się do poobijanego Toa. Ku szokowi Suvila, ten nie usłyszał nic. Jakby przeciwnik roztaczał wokół siebie... - Pole ciszy - stwierdził Skakdi Ognia. - Ma tak od dawna. Dlatego nic nie mówi, bo nikt go nie usłyszy. On sam też niczego nie słyszy. - Jak się porozumiewacie? - Telepatią. A teraz pokaże ci, co robi jego dotyk. Wojownik zdjął skórzaną rękawicę z dłoni i wyciągnął ją w kierunku głowy Toa. Suvil przełknął ślinę, czując przytłaczająco wszystko i mordującą wszelkie dźwięki ciszę. Dlatego w nocy go nie usłyszał. Gdy ręka dotknęła jego twarzy, poczuł paraliżujący ból. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zarówno ból, jak i cisza mu to uniemożliwiały. Spróbował się poruszyć, ale ból otępił wszystkie jego neurony, uniemożliwiając wysłanie impulsu nerwowego do kończyn. Nie mogąc znieść cierpienia, Toa po prostu zemdlał. *** Kolda otworzył oczy, czując kilka uderzeń w lewy policzek. Potrząsnął głową i rozejrzał się. Był już dzień, a on siedział oparty o spalone drzewo. Naprzeciwko niego schylał się Eseren, podpierając o kolana. W tle Toa zobaczył martwe Kikanalo, z ranami kłutymi w głowach, na ile mógł rozpoznać z tej odległości. Spróbował się poruszyć, ale był przywiązany do drzewa. Spojrzał buńczucznie w oczy Skakdi. Ten westchnął. - Dlaczego mnie nie zabiłeś? Gdzie jest Suvil? - Nie zabiłem tamtego Toa - warknął Zakazianin. - Po prostu zabrałem jego broń i maskę, bo chciałem odnaleźć jego dom i oddać to jego przyjaciołom. Nie mówiłem wam o tym, bo bałem się, że mnie jeszcze o coś posądzicie. Jak widać, słusznie. - Myślisz, że ci uwierzę? - Gdybym chciał cię zabić, nie rozmawiałbym teraz z tobą. - A twój miecz? Ząbkowanym ostrzem zabito Toa. - Wiem. Mówiłem, że teraz taka broń jest na Zakazie cholernie popularna. Spętałem cię, byś nie zrobił nic głupiego, zaraz cię uwolnię. - Skakdi wyjął miecz i jednym ruchem ząbkowanego miecza przeciął linę. - Gdzie jest Suvil? Czemu Kikanalo nie żyją? - Porwano go. Kikanalo zabito, byśmy nie mogli go ścigać. A ty nareszcie się ocknąłeś i tylko dzięki tobie możemy dopaść porywaczy. - Niby jak? - Kolda wstał, powoli. Zakazianin pokazał trzymaną w dłoni srebrną maskę. - A ty? - zdziwił się Toa. - A jak sądzisz? Nie mamy wyboru, a zresztą i tak nic nie zobaczy. Kolda westchnął. *** Obudziło go uderzenie. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył nogi Kikanalo. - Popas - wyjaśnił Skakdi. Suvil spróbował jakoś usiąść na ziemi, ale pęta to uniemożliwiły. Wreszcie Zakazianin się nad nim ulitował i mu pomógł. - Dobra, teraz mo-- - zaczął Skakdi, ale umilkł, odwracając się szybko do towarzysza. Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał we wskazywanym przez niego palcem kierunku. - Co do... Nie dokończył, bo wpadł w niego biało-niebieski rozmazany kształt. Fala uderzeniowa rozrzuciła wszystkich, a gdy Suvil otworzył oczy, zobaczył niewielki krater. W jego środku ciężko dysząc leżał Kolda ze srebrną Kakamą na twarzy. Kawałek dalej na nogi wstawał Eseren, odrzucając swój wielki tobół. Dwaj Mroczni Łowcy również zaczynali się otrząsać po niespodziewanym ataku. - Wy normalni jesteście? - zapytał zszokowany Zakazianin. - Żeby tak... wpadać w człowieka... To niebezpieczne! - Eseren! - krzyknął Suvil, wznosząc w górę ręce. Skakdi Wody doskoczył do niego i jednym cięciem ząbkowanego ostrza, między nadgarstkami, rozerwał ogniwa łańcucha. Po chwili zrobił to samo z okowami na nogach. Szybko wręczył Toa jego miecz. Suvil wstał, wyciągając broń z pochwy i odrzucił ją z paskudnym uśmiechem. - A jak poradzicie sobie, gdy wyrównamy szanse? - rzucił, patrząc na Mrocznych Łowców. Niemy z Cordakiem zrzucił rękawice. Suvil ostrzegł Eserena: - Nie daj mu się dotknąć. Skakdi skinął głową i rzucił się na swojego rodaka. Łowca użył swojego wzroku, ale Eseren zanurkował i uniknął ataku, jednocześnie używając własnej wizji. Napastnik spowolnił, a Skakdi Wody kopnął go opazurzoną stopą w żebra, odrzucając. Dezaktywował działanie wzroku i Zakazianin wystrzelił dalej, po czym upadł na plecy na ziemię. - Nie zabijaj go, muszę z nimi porozmawiać. - nakazał Suvil, mierząc wzrokiem wysokiego wojownika. Wiedział, że jego żywioł na nic się nie zda, nawet gdyby nie był teraz osłabiony łańcuchami. Cordak przeciwnika zakręcił się. Toa potrząsnął głową, dając do zrozumienia, że to zły pomysł. Wojownik zadziwiająco szybko doskoczył do Toa i odrzucił go potężnym kopniakiem. Potem wystrzelił z obrotowej lufy. Suvil patrzył, jak pocisk leci powoli w jego kierunku. Wszystko zwolniło i bynajmniej nie dzięki Eserenowi. Nagle, Toa Dźwięku zobaczył lecący biały obiekt. Tarcza Koldy przecięła powietrze mniej więcej w połowie dystansu między Toa a Łowcą. Ułamek sekundy później, pocisk w nią uderzył. Eseren dopadł do wstającego przeciwnika. Zaatakował z góry, ząbkowane ostrze rozerwało pancerz na naramienniku oponenta. Łowca przykucnął i ciął w udo najemnika. Skakdi Wody syknął i uderzył w szyję odsłoniętego przeciwnika. Ten przeturlał się, unikając ataku i wystrzelił dwa promienie z oczu. Eseren krzyknął z bólu, widząc jak jego zbroja momentalnie się topi. Odpowiedział własnym wzrokiem, który spowolnił oponenta i dał jemu samemu czas na ucieczkę. Wybuch odrzucił obu wojowników. Suvil zdołał wstać szybciej i po chwili już był przez dopiero zbierającym się z ziemi Łowcy. Szybkim cięciem miecza oddzielił Miotacz od ramienia przeciwnika. Ten wyciągnął w jego kierunku rękę. Z ironicznym uśmiechem Toa Dźwięku zanurkował pod kończyną Łowcy, zawirował i ciął w górę, odcinając mu rękę w łokciu. Wojownik otworzył usta, ale do Suvila nie dotarł żaden dźwięk. Kopnął wojownika w kolano z całej siły, po czym uderzył pięścią trzymającą miecz w twarz upadającego przeciwnika. Mroczny Łowca wyciągnął prawą rękę w kierunku Suvila, ale jego przedramię złapał Kolda i odciął dłoń swoją bronią. Eseren doskoczył do klęczącego łowcy i dotknął go na chwilę w ramię. Potem rzucił się z powrotem na swojego przeciwnika. Ich miecze zderzyły się, wojownicy zaczęli się siłować. - Fajny miecz, nie? - spytał Mroczny Łowca. - Świetny - zgodził się najemnik. Następnie szarpnął miecz w górę , zęby szczepiły się. Zakręcił się, nurkując pod ramieniem przeciwnika. Skakdi Ognia wypuścił miecz. Eseren złapał go za gardło lewą ręką. Łowca wybałuszył oczy i po chwili zemdlał, nie mogąc znieść bólu. - Kopiuję moc przez dotyk - rzucił przez ramię do zdziwionego Koldy, potem odwrócił głowę i oddzielił swój miecz od miecza pokonanego Skakdi Ognia. Nie widział otwierających się ust Toa Lodu, ale i powiedział: - I nie, to nie działa na moc Toa i Kanohi. Musiałeś mnie tu zawieść na swoich plecach, nie było innego wyjścia. Usłyszawszy to, Suvil parsknął śmiechem. Kucnął przy leżącym Skakdi, próbując go ocucić, bezskutecznie. Wziął miecz i wbił go w jego prawą dłoń. Zakazianin momentalnie otworzył oczy i wrzasnął. Suvil złapał go za szyję i zaczął mówić: - Przez was zginął niewinny Toa. Przekaż swojemu przywódcy, by następnym razem przysłał ludzi, którzy są mniej ociężali umysłowo. Albo najlepiej niech sam przyjdzie, bo mam z nim do porozmawiania o napadających mnie Łowcach. To naprawdę boli, że wysyła na mnie takich nowicjuszy, jak wy. Przekażesz mu? Skakdi milczał. Suvil zastosował tę samą sztuczkę co ze Steltianinem w karczmie. - Przekażę - warknął wreszcie Skakdi. - Wynoście się stąd. Obaj. Ale już. Zostawcie wierzchowce i wszystkie rzeczy, także broń. A jeśli was kiedyś zobaczę, skończy się na czymś więcej niż rozwalonych łapskach. Użyj swojej „mocy” i sprawdź, czy kłamię. - Oddajcie to, co zrabowaliście Toa - dorzucił Kolda. Skakdi Ognia z juków swojego siodła wyciągnął prostokątną skurzaną torbę i rzucił ją Toa Lodu pod nogi. - Umiecie skakać? - spytał Eseren. Zakazianin odburknął coś pod nosem, widocznie nie śmieszył go ten żart. On i jego towarzysz, któremu zasklepił rany na rękach swoim wzrokiem, ruszyli pieszo w kierunku, z którego przyjechali. - To rozsądnie zostawić ich przy życiu? - zapytał wreszcie Kolda, zbierając resztki swojej tarczy. - Jeśli chcesz żyć, to tak - zauważył Toa Dźwięku, zapinając pas z mieczem na plecach. - The Shadowed One nie darowałby mi, gdybym zabił któregoś z jego ludzi, nawet takich ludzi. Przykro mi z powodu twojej tarczy. - Pff. - prychnął Agent, zakładając swoją normalną Kanohi. Położył ręce nad złamanymi fragmentami i zamknął oczy. Z jego dłoni pojawiło się światło, a zepsute kawałki zlały się w jeden przedmiot, idealnie odtworzony puklerz. - Kiril. - uśmiechnął się Suvil, sięgając po torbę Toa Dźwięku. Otworzył ją i zaczął w niej grzebać. - Przepraszam, że cię pochopnie posądziłem - wydukał Kolda do Eserena. Skakdi roześmiał się. - Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, to była normalna reakcja. Byłem w okolicy i skłamałem. Miałem miecz, maskę i broń Toa. - I stopy - wtrącił się Suvil. - Nie zapominaj o stopach. No chyba... - Toa Dźwięku uniósł głowę, udając przerażenie. - ... że to naprawdę było zmutowane Husi. Zapadła cisza. - On uderzył się w głowę? - spytał najemnik. - Prawdopodobnie - zgodził się Kolda. - Szczerze, twoja reakcja była bardziej normalna od jego... - wyszeptał do Agenta. Suvil, jak można się było spodziewać, usłyszał to. - To się nazywa „zaufanie”, mówi ci to coś? - warknął. - To często wpędza Toa do grobu - zauważył Skakdi. - Skąd wiedziałeś, co robi dotyk tego z Cordakiem? - Nie wiedziałem. Wywnioskowałem z twojego ostrzeżenia, że nic dobrego. Postanowiłem to wykorzystać. - Tu jest list do jakiegoś Turagi... Declana. - odcyfrował napis Suvil. - Mówi ci to coś? - Kilkadziesiąt kio na północ, uważajcie, czasami pałętają się tam Zyglaki. Wybieracie się tam? Podrzuciłbym wam maskę i broń Toa, najwyraźniej stamtąd pochodzi. A ja... zająłbym się swoją pracą. - Dobra, ale gdzie jest to miasto, do którego nas zabierałeś? - zgodził się po chwili Suvil. Skakdi rozejrzał się i zmarszczył brwi. - Tam. - wskazał północny wschód. - Jedźcie w tym kierunku, a na pewno traficie. - Dobra, dzięki - Suvil podszedł do wojownika i wymienili uściski. - Do następnego. - Tak, uważaj na siebie. - następnie zwrócił się do Koldy. - Ty też na niego uważaj. I na siebie też. Polubiłem cię. - Bo musiałem cię dźwigać? - Też. - wyszczerzył się Skakdi, zabierając ząbkowany miecz Mrocznego Łowcy. Wsadził go sobie za pas, po czym przejrzał swój tobół. Wyrzucił parę przedmiotów - Wasze rzeczy. - Następnie zarzucił torbę na ramię i odszedł. - Gdzie nasze Kikanalo? - spytał Suvil, przeglądając rzeczy Łowców. Nie znalazł w nich nic ciekawego. - Zabili je. - rzucił Kolda, wsiadając na wierzchowca Zakazianina. - Na szczęście mamy nowe. - Zamień się - poprosił Suvil. - Ten należał do tego... Cichego. Kolda prychnął i spiął wierzchowca. Pognał do przodu i zostawił Suvila z drugim Kikanalo. Toa westchnął, zabrał torbę martwego Toa Dźwięku i załadował się na rumaka. Ten, zaskoczony, że jego pan nie więzi go w polu ciszy, zawył wesoło. Suvil ponownie westchnął, spinając Kikanalo. Gdy dogonił Koldę, ten się odezwał: - O czym wy mówiliście wieczorem? Wsadziliście jakąś Thoudkę do łódki? Suvil zacisnął usta i zbladł. Znowu spiął wierzchowca i odsadził zaskoczonego Toa Lodu. *** Daleko, daleko na Zakazie Kuri siedziała skulona w swojej komnacie. Zamknęła oczy, gdy Makuta wszedł do pomieszczenia. - Moja droga, twój opór jest bezcelowy - oznajmił obojętnie. - Prędzej czy później ulegniesz, nie ma się czego bać. Gdy zakończymy prace, będziesz zupełnie inną osobą. - Dlaczego... dlaczego to robisz? - spytała, odwracając głowę. W zimnym oku Marachela pojawił się złowrogi błysk. Młoda Toa czuła, że z jej własnych oczu płynęły łzy. - Gdy będę miał wierną mi Toa Światła, będę mógł pozbyć się swoich braci i sióstr. Nie będę już ich potrzebował, a z twoją pomocą, z łatwością zetrę ich na pył. Rozkleiła się kompletnie i zaczęła płakać. Makuta westchnął. - Nie zachowuj się, jakbyś była niespełna rozumu. Pogódź się z losem, nikt cię tutaj nie uratuje. Nikt. Rozdział IV: Wsparcie Do miasteczka dotarli następnego ranka. Już daleka zobaczyli Matoran pracujących przy wznoszeniu umocnień. Wśród niskich postaci wyróżniała się inna, wyższa i masywniejsza, gestami wznosząca wielkie głazy. Toa w czarno-żółtej zbroi z Kanohi Garai odwrócił się, słysząc przybyszów. Zobaczył Suvila i jego twarz wykrzywił grymas. - Znowu szukasz łomotu? - Ja zapamiętałem to inaczej... - Widocznie za bardzo dostałeś w głowę - zmartwił się Toa Kamienia. - Poznajcie się. Kolda, Anazis. Anazis, Kolda. - Co cię tu sprowadza? - spytał wojownik, wymieniwszy grzeczności. - Potrzebuję pomocy. - powiedział poważnie Suvil. - A ty jesteś jedną z niewielu osób, którym ufam. - Daj mi chwilę, zabiorę broń i pożegnam się z Matoranami. - powiedział po momencie Toa Kamienia. Suvil otworzył usta, zdziwiony. - Zgadzasz się? Tak po prostu? - Widać, że to poważna sprawa. Skoro TY potrzebujesz pomocy, to świat prawdopodobnie stoi na krawędzi zagłady... - stwierdził z uśmiechem Anazis. Kolda parsknął śmiechem. Suvil przewrócił oczami. - A tak na poważnie, o co chodzi? - zmarszczył brwi Toa Kamienia. - Chcemy uwolnić pewną Toa Światła z twierdzy pewnego Makuty i przy okazji go zabić, a potem dopaść pewnego pirata i jego też zabić. - wyjaśnił Kolda. - Uznałem, że możesz przydać się przy ataku na kamienny zamek... - dodał Suvil. - Twoja maska też może zrobić różnicę. Anazis uśmiechnął się z przekąsem. Odwrócił się i obrzucił wzrokiem wznoszone nadal mury wokół miasta. Wznosiły się na przeszło pięść bio, wszystkie kamienne bloki były idealnie dopasowane. W murze znajdował się tylko jeden wyłom, w miejscu przyszłej bramy. Ewidentnie było widać, że praca została niemal zakończona. - Chyba sobie poradzą - mruknął Toa. - Za dziesięć minut możemy ruszać, tylko zwinę komuś Kikanalo. Anazis ruszył ku osadzie, wydawało się, jakby naprawdę miał zamiar ukraść Rahi. - On tak na poważnie? - upewnił się Kolda. Suvil wzruszył ramionami. - Co o nim myślisz? - zapytał Toa Dźwięku, obserwując kluczącego Anazisa. - Ocenię go podczas podróży. Wydaje się w porządku... Dokąd jedziemy teraz? - Wygląda na to, że musimy odwiedzić tego Declana... Cholera, to imię mi się z czymś kojarzy, ale nie potrafię powiedzieć, z czym. - Z Dźwiękiem? - podsunął Toa Lodu. - De-clan? - Możliwe - mruknął Suvil. - Potem do twojego człowieka, a potem chyba już... Zakaz. Po chwili zjawił się Anazis, ciągnąc za uzdę Kikanalo. W prawej ręce Toa trzymał wielką halabardę. - Gotowi? - spytał, wsiadając na rumaka. Rahi westchnął, pod ciężarem jeźdźca. Toa umieścił halabardę za plecami i obrócił się ku Suvilowi i Koldzie. - Na to wygląda - stwierdził Suvil i ruszył przodem, kierując się na na północ. Kolda podjechał do Anazisa i spytał: - Ty naprawdę ukradłeś tego Rahi? Anazis parsknął śmiechem i pokręcił przecząco głową. Ruszyli. *** Stal zgrzytnęła. Kolda trzymał skrzyżowane ręce w górze, z trudem blokując sunącą na dół halabardę Anazisa. Odetchnął głęboko, gdy Toa Kamienia poderwał broń, po czym wywinął nią nad głową i ciął szeroko na wysokości tułowia członka Zakonu Mata Nui. Toa Lodu podskoczył, pozwalając, by oręż przeleciał pod jego stopami. Wylądował na ziemi, dopadł do przeciwnika i grzmotnął go tarczą w głowę. Na Anazisie nie zrobiło to wrażenia. Odskoczył zwinnie, co było niespodzianką przy jego barczystej budowie i znowu zwrócił się przeciwko oponentowi. Tym razem obrał inną taktykę. Chwycił drzewce wyżej, bliżej ostrza i zaczął zadawać krótkie, urywane ciosy, wypychając podstawę broni. Kolda schylił się, usztywniając ramię i przyjmując ataki na swój puklerz. Siła ciosów przesunęła go kawałek w tył po suchej ziemi. Gdy Anazis znowu chciał go dźgnąć drzewcem, Toa użył całej swojej siły i uderzył z góry w oręż oponenta zarówno mieczem jak i tarczą. Gdy drzewce uderzyły w ziemię, Kolda położył na nich stopę i w parę kroków pokonał po pochyłej przeszkodzie odległość dzielącą go od Toa Kamienia. Silny kopniak trafił w Kanohi wojownika, oszałamiając. Kolda wylądował za plecami Toa i wykonał zamach prawej ręki, uderzając bokiem tarczy w łydkę przeciwnika. Oponent stracił równowagę, a Toa Lodu jednocześnie wyrzucił do góry lewą rękę, ściskającą szablę. Stal dotknęła szyi Anazisa. - Trup - oznajmił Kolda, po chwili zabierając broń. - Chyba nie sądziłeś, że pokonasz agenta Zakonu? Toa Kamienia roześmiał się, chowając halabardę za plecami i wyciągając otwartą dłoń w kierunku kompana. Kolda spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie, po czym odłożył tarczę i ją uścisnął. Nagle, stalowe palce Anazisa zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej. Toa Lodu nie zdążył mrugnąć, gdy druga ręka Toa Kamienia złapała go za szyję i pociągnęła. Czoło Anazisa uderzyło między oczy Koldy siłą rozpędzonego Kana-Re. Toa Lodu osunął się na ziemię, trzymając się za twarz. Siedzący dotąd na pobliskim kamieniu i obserwujący starcie Suvil zerwał się na równe nogi, jego dłoń mimowolnie powędrowała nad prawe ramię, znad którego wystawała rękojeść Pogromcy. Kolda poczuł coś z boku swojej szyi. Uniósł głowę i przez mgłę dojrzał szczerzącego się Anazisa, w dłoniach trzymającego halabardę. - Trup. - To nie było uczciwe - warknął Toa Lodu, powoli wstając. Anazis spochmurniał. - Życie nie jest uczciwe. - burknął pod nosem i oddalił się na kilka kroków, sprawdzić coś przy uździe swojego wierzchowca. Zatrzymali się parę godzin drogi od miasteczka, z którego zabrali Toa Kamienia. Suvil zarządził postój i zaproponował krótki trening. Po części, chciał sprawdzić umiejętności bojowe towarzyszy, a po części odpocząć od wciąż podekscytowanego Kikanalo należącego przedtem do Mrocznego Łowcy. Toa Dźwięku podszedł do przyjaciela i spytał, czy wszystko w porządku. - Skąd ty go wytrzasnąłeś? - warknął agent Zakonu, spluwając. - On trzymał halabardę na mojej szyi, czemu nic z nim nie zrobiłeś? - dodał z wyrzutem. - Już mówiłem Eserenowi. Zaufanie. Kolda wpatrywał się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę. - Wydawało mi się, że zabójca na usługach Artakhi powinien być mądrzejszy. Suvil chciał coś odpowiedzieć, gdy przeszkodziło mu pojawienie się niespodziewanej istoty. - Panowie, który z was to Suvil? - pytanie smukłej istoty wydawało się retoryczne, albowiem zielone oczy wpatrywały się w Toa w srebrnej zbroi. - A kto pyta? - Toa Dźwięku otaksował wzrokiem czarno-opancerzonego przybysza. Mógłby przysiąc, że przed chwilą go tu nie było. Co ciekawe, nie widział śladów żadnego rumaka lub pojazdu. Wyglądało na to, że istota przybyła tu na piechotę. - To nieistotne. - uśmiechnął się przybysz. - Mój pan oczekuje twojej wizyty, Suvil. - Twój pan? - Toa Dźwięku i Lodu wymienili spojrzenia. Czyżby chodziło o Marachela? Obaj wojownicy rozluźnili postawy, by móc w każdej chwili sięgnąć po broń. Anazis, dotąd słyszący każde słowo, ruszył powoli w ich kierunku. - Tak, mój pan. Przywódca Mrocznych Łowców, The Shadowed One. Dało się słyszeć odgłos padającej na ziemię halabardy. Kolda poczuł się jeszcze gorzej niż po niespodziewanym ciosie Anazisa. Suvil dopiero po paru chwilach podniósł opadniętą szczękę. - Pójdziesz po dobroci, czy mam cię dostarczyć w kawałkach? - zapytał z uśmiechem przybysz. - Weź pod uwagę, że opcja druga będzie równała się także z rozkawałkowaniem twoich towarzyszy. Wybór należy do ciebie. Toa Dźwięku przełknął ślinę. Obrócił się i wymienił spojrzenia z dwojgiem towarzyszy. Skinął im głowami, po czym zwrócił się ku przybyszowi: - Pójdę. Ten również skinął głową, nie spodziewając się innej odpowiedzi. Położył mu szybko dłoń na ramieniu i obaj jeszcze szybciej zniknęli w chmurze dymu. - I co teraz zrobimy? - spytał Anazis, podnosząc upuszczoną halabardę. - Nie odzywaj się, psycholu - warknął Kolda, siadając na ziemi. Z westchnieniem pomasował sobie czoło. Sytuacja się komplikowała. - Możemy tylko czekać, przecież nie najedziemy Odiny we dwóch. Albo od razu rozpoczniemy poszukiwania zastępcy Suvila. *** Toa znalazł się w niewielkim, wionącym chłodem pomieszczeniu. Na kamiennych ścianach w uchwytach tkwiły po dwie pochodnie, dym osadzał się na sklepieniu nieprzytulnej komnaty. Po lewej stronie Suvila znajdowały się w gablotach różne eksponaty, głównie bronie. Z prawej leżały na półkach kamienne tabliczki, przez wieki zbierające kurz. W centrum pomieszczenia tkwił stół, na którym stał dzban i dwa kielichy, a także niewielka mapa. Wyspy Zakaz. Suvil zmełł przekleństwo. Pochylony nad mapą, na pięknie rzeźbionym krześle, wymachując co kilka chwil lekko ogonem siedział przywódca Mrocznych Łowców, The Shadowed One. Jego człowiek, który teleportował tu Suvila, usunął się w tył. Toa, możliwie jak najpewniej, poczynił krok ku przywódcy najemników. - Siadaj - nakazał The Shadowed One, wykonując nieokreślony gest, w zamyśle prawdopodobnie mający na celu wskazanie krzesła. - Postoję. - palnął Toa i momentalnie skarcił się w myślach. The Shadowed One uniósł powoli głowę, posyłając Suvilowi ciężkie spojrzenie. - Nieważne. - rzucił Toa, siadając. - Jak mniemam, musi rozwiązać nurtującą nas kwestię - zaczął gospodarz, cedząc powoli słowa. - Spójrz na ścianę za moimi plecami, co widzisz? Toa uniósł głowę i dostrzegł... dwie głowy przybite do drewnianych desek i przymocowane do ściany, jak trofea myśliwskie. Czerepy należały do dwójki Łowców, która nie tak dawno go porwała. - Przysłałeś ich do mnie, upokorzonych i okaleczonych. Zadrwiłeś ze mnie, oszczędzając ich życie. Postawiłeś mnie w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Poprzednich też nie zabiłeś, ale to nie anuluje zlecenia na ciebie. Oczywiście, Suvil mógł mu powiedzieć, że zleceniodawcą był Artakha, któremu ubzdurało się, że rozprawienie się z Mrocznymi Łowcami będzie testem dla jego wojownika. A The Shadowed One najpewniej roześmiałby mu się w twarz i unicestwił go swoim wzrokiem. - Nie zabiłem żadnego z twoich ludzi. - powiedział spokojnie Suvil. - Ani jednego. Najemnik uniósł brew. Toa Dźwięku mimowolnie aktywował Calix, gotów rzucić się w bok, na wypadek gdyby z oczu jego rozmówcy wystrzeliły lasery. Obstawiał, że dałoby mu to kilkanaście dodatkowych sekund życia. - Ach tak? A co stało się z Fergenem i Jainem, którzy ścigali cię przez kilka lat? - Vhanit i zmutowany Matoranin? Pierwszego puściłem wolno i zakazałem mu wracać, a drugi po prostu odszedł. - Jain odszedł? Tak po prostu? Przecież to bestia. - Wydawał się... inteligentny. A Vhanit najwyraźniej był opętany żądzą zemsty. Zabił nawet mojego przyjaciela. - Toa wycedził ostatnie słowa, zaciskając pięści. The Shadowed One zmrużył oczy. Wszak kilkanaście lat temu, jeden z jego ludzi, Quriboh, dostarczył mu raport o owej walce. Według niego, Suvil zabił Jaina, a Fergen zmarł z otrzymanych ran. - Nawet jeśli twoja wersja jest prawidłowa - najemnik oparł łokcie na blacie stołu, po czym uniósł przedramiona, splatając palce. - to nadal jesteś niezrealizowanym zleceniem. Teraz możesz spróbować mnie przekonać do odstąpienia od jego realizacji. - uśmiechnął się lekko. Suvil odchylił się na krześle, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Dobrze się zastanów, od tego zależy twoje życie, Toa. Wyglądało na to, że Suvil nie ma wyboru. Westchnął i zaczął mówić: - Trwa wojna pomiędzy tobą, a Makuta. To nie może być dobre dla interesów. A ja mogę dostarczyć ci głowę jednego z nich. Na minie The Shadowed One pojawił się wyraz zaskoczenia, który niemal od razu zmienił się w niebezpieczny uśmiech. - Jego twierdza jest o tu - Toa wskazał palcem punkt na jeziorze znajdującym się w centrum wyspy. - Niewielka wysepka, tutaj niezaznaczona. Mogę go dla ciebie wyeliminować. - Chcesz sprzątnąć Makutę, który wyznaczył nagrodę za ciebie? Częściowo sprytne, częściowo głupie. Sprytne, bo najemnicy dadzą ci spokój. Głupie, bo Bractwo dopadnie cię i zamknie w dybach na Destralu w mniej niż tydzień. Suvil, oczywiście, liczył się z tą możliwością. Ale jeszcze nie wtajemniczył w nią Anazisa. Kolda najpewniej znajdował się poza zasięgiem łapsk Makuta, jako członek Zakonu. - Nie robię tego dla siebie - odpowiedział Toa zgodnie z prawdą. - Makuta ma kogoś, kogo znam i chcę go uratować. - Szlachetne - parsknął The Shadowed One. - Ale mi nie wystarcza. Dorzuć coś jeszcze, bohaterze. Suvil zaklął w myślach. To było praktycznie wszystko, co miał do zaoferowania. Zasępił się, bijąc się z myślami. W końcu, podjął decyzję. - Vastatorus. Zabiję go dla ciebie. The Shadowed One ponownie się uśmiechnął. - Tak lepiej... Ale czemu sądzisz, że pragnę jego śmierci? - Bo jest niebezpieczny - zauważył Toa. - Na pewno dostałeś na niego co najmniej kilka zleceń. A skoro nadal pływa sobie żywy na swoim statku, nie udało ci się ich zrealizować. Ja mogę to zrobić. Przywódca Mrocznych Łowców musiał w duchu przyznać, że Toa miał rację. Lata temu wysłał jednego ze swoich ludzi w celu uśmiercenia pirata, czemu ten nie podołał. A od tego czasu, korsarz tylko rósł w siłę. W końcu mógł zacząć bruździć Łowcom. - To tylko pirat, który na dodatek dostarcza mi niewolników i robi ze mną interesy. Po co go zabijać? - Bo ambicje mogą rzucić mu się na głowę. Może zacząć ci bruździć. Naprawdę chcesz, by jego imię budziło większy strach niż twoje? The Shadowed One zmarszczył czoło. Suvil przygotował się do odskoku. - Czyli... chciałbyś zostać honorowym Mrocznym Łowcą? - zapytał wreszcie z uśmiechem najemnik. - Chciałbym wyświadczyć ci przysługę. I ocalić życie. Tak przy okazji. - Co mi zagwarantuje, że znowu nie skończysz w kałuży krwi w jakiejś wiosce? ''- Trafna uwaga. Co?'' - Albo, że w ogóle przeżyjesz starcie z Makutą? - Będę przygotowany. Musisz mi zaufać - palnął Suvil. The Shadowed One skrzywił się. - Zakładając, że uda ci się przeżyć... głowę Makuty możesz zachować dla siebie. Ale łeb pirata dostarczysz mi tu, na Odinę, osobiście. Zrozumiano? Toa powoli skinął głową. - Na czas twojej misji, moi chłopcy dadzą ci spokój. Może nawet będą trzymać z dala od szumowiny Bractwa. Suvil ponownie skinął głową. - No - zaczął najemnik, biorąc dzban i rozlewając wino do obu kielichów. - Wznieśmy toast za nowych przyjaciół i starych wrogów. Toa raz jeszcze skinął głową, stukając się naczyniem, po czym pociągnął łyk. - Heh, miło że mi zaufałeś i nie sprawdzałeś, czy nie było zatrute. Suvil zbladł. - Nie, spokojnie, nie było. A tak w ogóle, jakim cudem wykaraskałeś się z tej wioski? - Ja... nie chciałbym o tym rozmawiać. The Shadowed One wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, po czym skinął głową. - Rozumiem. Każdy mężczyzna ma do tego prawo. Suvil uniósł brew, ale najemnik nie był łaskaw wyjaśnić. - Przepraszam, że przyjąłem cię tutaj zamiast pofatygować się do ciebie osobiście. Ale gdy ostatnim razem opuściłem wyspę... nie skończyło się to dobrze. Rozumiesz. - Taaak, jasne. - Toa zaczynał czuć się nieswojo. - Kiedy mogę się ciebie spodziewać na Zakazie? - W ciągu kilku najbliższych dni dotrę do portu na Kontynencie, a potem prosto na Zakaz. - Rozumiem. A teraz znikaj - nakazał przywódca Łowców i pstryknął palcami. Z cienia wychynął jego człowiek i położył dłoń na ramieniu wstającego Toa. *** - To kto weźmie jego rze-- - Anazis nie dokończył, bo przerwało mu pojawienie się w ciemnej chmurze zaginionego Toa i Mrocznego Łowcy, który zresztą niemal od razu zniknął. - I jak? - zapytał Kolda, wstając z ziemi. - Mam jego błogosławieństwo - rzucił Suvil, idąc w kierunku swojego Kikanalo. Anazis parsknął, widząc zaskoczoną minę Toa Lodu. - Był zadziwiająco... nieagresywny. - Żyjesz, więc musiałeś coś mu zaoferować. - Obiecałem, że zabiję Marachela i dostarczę mu głowę Vastatorusa - z westchnieniem wyjaśnił Toa Dźwięku. Kolda mimo woli uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Vastakogo? - spytał Toa Kamienia, również szykując się do drogi. - Długa historia - wyjaśnił Kolda. - Opowiemy po drodze. *** - Wiesz co? - zagaił zielony Toa, po czym dokończył szeptem. - Wydaje mi się, że ci Matoranie nas podsłuchują. - Bo to prawda - odparł czerwony Toa, czyszcząc swoją włócznię z Zyglaczej krwi. - Mają doskonały słuch, słyszą każde nasze słowo. - W sumie, mogłem się tego spodziewać po Matoranach Dźwięku - podrapał się po potylicy łucznik. - I tak dobrze, że zgodzili się nas przyjąć, ponoć nie przepadają za Toa. - Dlaczego? - Bo robimy dużo hałasu - z lekkim uśmiechem wyjaśnił wojownik. - Powinni nam podziękować za rozprawienie się z tymi Zyglakami - mruknął łucznik. - Mieliśmy szczęście, że było ich tylko dwóch. - A tak z innej beczki, kiedy przybędą nasi... przyszli sojusznicy? - Wkrótce - odparł czerwony Toa. - Tydzień temu mówiłeś, że „wkrótce się z nimi spotkamy”. - Bo to prawda. Łucznik mruknął coś niemal bezgłośnie, tak, że jego towarzysz go nie usłyszał. Za to przechodzący paręnaście bio dalej De-Matoranin uniósł oczy ku niebu i pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową. Rozdział V: Przeszłość - To jak uciekłeś z tej płonącej wioski, ciężko ranny? - wyraził swoje wątpliwości Anazis. Suvil skrzywił się. - Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać, nie ma to znaczenia dla naszej misji. - I teraz chcesz zabić gościa, który tak cię załatwił. - Muszę go zabić, bo Łowcy nie dadzą mi spokoju. Tak jak muszę zabić Marachela. - Ale wcale tego nie chcesz, prawda? - wtrącił się Kolda. - Pewnie najchętniej wróciłbyś do tej swojej speluny i-- - Przestań - warknął Toa Dźwięku. - Chcę uratować Kuri, jestem to winny jej i Kerhesowi, którego zawiodłem. Jeśli w ogóle to przeżyjemy, to pomyślimy o Vastatorusie. - O właśnie, ilu członków będzie liczyła nasza... drużyna? - spytał Toa Kamienia. - Nas trzech, do tego mój człowiek - odparł Kolda. - Było jeszcze dwóch moich towarzyszy... - ...ale byli beznadziejni, to już ustaliliśmy - dokończył Suvil. - Jak już dotrzemy na wybrzeże, zawsze mogę kogoś wezwać. - To ja wybiorę zespół - uciął Toa Dźwięku. - Powiedzcie mi jeszcze raz, po co jedziemy do tego De-Koro? - zmienił temat Anazis. - Dostarczamy wiadomość i oddajemy rzeczy zmarłego Toa - przypomniał Suvil. - Tego chyba nie było w umowie z TSO, co nie? - uśmiechnął się Kolda. - Nie pytał, więc nic nie mówiłem - odparł Toa Dźwięku. - Już prawie jesteśmy, postarajcie zachowywać się jak najciszej, De-Matoranie mają bardzo wrażliwy słuch. - Toa Dźwięku też tak mają, jak słyszałem? - spytał Toa Kamienia. - Tak, ale ja staram się ograniczać to swoją mocą, inaczej trudno byłoby mi znieść pobyt w miastach lub na polach bitwy. A teraz już naprawdę cicho. Wioska miała naprawdę porządne umocnienia. Wysokie mury, a przed nimi rowy najeżone włóczniami. Z tego, co Suvil i Kolda usłyszeli po drodze od Anazisa, po okolicy od czasu do czasu grasowały zbłąkane Zyglaki. Wyminęli dwóch Matoran, którzy żelaznymi hakami odciągali gdzieś zwęglone jaszczurze zwłoki. - O, kolejni - burknął jeden z nich, na tyle cicho, że usłyszał go tylko jego towarzysz i Suvil. Czyżby byli tu inni Toa? Zeszli z rumaków przed drewnianym mostkiem zbudowanym nad kolczastym rowem. Suvilowi przejście wydało się bardzo znajome. Wkroczyli do wioski, w której panowała niemal absolutna cisza, przerywana tylko zgrzytami ostrzonej przez Toa w czerwonym pancerzu włóczni. On i inny wojownik w zielonej zbroi siedzieli przed wejściem do jednej z chat i podnieśli się, na widok przybyszów. Toa Dźwięku rozejrzał się i przełknął ślinę, czując podmuch gorąca. To miejsce... znał je, choć nigdy tu nie był. - Nie... -szepnął, z trudem ruszając zaschniętymi ustami. Zachwiał się, łapiąc za głowę. Kolda i Anazis ruszyli ku niemu, zaniepokojeni. Jednakże, to nie widok Matoran i wioski odpowiadał za to, co się później stało. Był to dźwięk. Dźwięk zmęczonego, starego głosu, należącego do styranego życiem Turagi, który wiele poświęcił. - To ty - powiedział z niedowierzaniem Turaga noszący szarą Ruru. - Wróciłeś. Skołowany Toa rozpoznał głos i został zalany obrazami, przytłoczony widokami przeszłości. Ruszył chwiejnie ku płaczącemu z radości Turadze, którego berło upadło właśnie na ziemię. Suvil upadł chwilę później. - Dobra, ja biorę Turagę, a ty tamtych Toa i Matoran - oznajmił szybko Anazis, wyciągając halabardę. Kolda nie słuchając go, pochylił się nad nieprzytomnym przyjacielem. *** Turaga Declan uniósł dłoń, chroniąc oczy przed promieniami południowego słońca. Matoranie ciężko pracowali, kopiąc rów wokół drewnianych murów wioski, realizując ostatni plan jednego z ich kompanów, porwanego przez Makuta. Turaga poczuł gorycz na myśl o tym, że zawiódł swojego przybocznego, sprzedając go przybyszom z Bractwa. Nigdy sobie tego nie darował, nawet biorąc pod uwagę, że stawką było życie pozostałych Matoran. - Turago - poprosił jeden z De-Matoran, Jain, wskazując na duży głaz tkwiący w ziemi. Starszy w Kanohi Ruru wyrwał się z rozmyślań i wyciągnął w jego kierunku swoje berło, po czym użył pozostałej mu mocy. Fale dźwiękowe rozbiły skałę na kilkanaście fragmentów, które Matoranie mogli już bez problemu usunąć. Mimo, że od roku nie widziano w okolicy Zyglaków, mieszkańcy wioski woleli nie ryzykować, nie zamierzali stracić kolejnych współbraci, przez lata ich liczba wystarczająco zmalała. Turaga oparł podbródek na głowicy berła i z westchnieniem zaczął wpatrywać się w horyzont. Nagle, najpierw usłyszał, a po chwili również i zobaczył, samotnego wędrowca. Niewielki kształt szedł naprzód, chwiejąc się i zataczając, musiał być wyczerpany. Wyglądało na to, że zmierzał w kierunku wioski. Matoranie również go zauważyli. Gdy się zbliżył, dało się zauważyć, że był ich pobratymcem. - To Vastarius? - spytał ktoś z nadzieją. - Nie, to niemożliwe. Declan wyprostował się, czując wzbierającą w sercu nadzieję. Jednakże, okazała się ona płonna. Gdy dzieliło ich jakieś sto bio, zrozumieli, że to kompletnie obcy De-Matoranin. Podróżnik kilkukrotnie upadał, ale zdeterminowany podnosił się od razu i ruszał dalej. Jednakże, po chwili upadł po raz kolejny, nie tak daleko od wioski i przestał się ruszać. Kilku Matoran ruszyło ku niemu, sam Turaga również, tak szybko, na ile pozwalało mu jego starcze ciało. Gdy Declan dotarł na miejsce, przybysza już odwrócono na plecy i próbowano cucić. Otworzył on oczy i zmęczonym wzrokiem ogarnął twarze zaniepokojonych osadników. - Kim jesteś? Jak masz na imię? - Su... Suvil. Tak mi się wydaje. - wydukał nieznajomy. - Skąd się tu wziąłeś? - spytał Turaga. - Ja... - oczy De-Matoranina rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu. - Nie mam pojęcia. *** Turaga Declan wyszedł na ganek swojej chaty i usiadł na kamiennych schodkach, obserwując toczącą się w centrum wioski próbną walkę. Jain i goszczący wśród Matoran już trzeci rok Suvil toczyli bój mieczami z zanieczyszczonego protodermis, dostarczając rozrywki osadnikom. Przybysz pogodził się już z brakiem pamięci i rozpoczął nowe życie wśród Matoran, którzy zdołali go polubić, mimo jego zwyczaju do wymyślania głupich ksywek. Co ciekawe, podczas pierwszego treningu z Jainem, najlepszym wojownikiem wioski, od czasu straty Vastariusa, Suvilowi udało się go rozbroić. Wyglądało na to, że walka nie była mu obca. Sam Matoranin był równie zaskoczony co pozostali, a zwłaszcza Jain. - Pamięć mięśni - oznajmił Turaga. - Twój umysł jest uszkodzony, ale twoje ciało może dostarczyć nam wskazówek na temat twojej przeszłości. Suvil zasępił się, gdy usłyszał słowo „przeszłość”. Tego samego dnia, gdy słońce znikało już za horyzontem, zapukał do drzwi chaty Declana. Turaga spokojnie wysłuchał jego zwierzeń, o nawiedzających go koszmarach sennych, pełnych krwi, pożogi, krzyków i zapachu spalenizny. Wyznał, że chyba wcale nie chce poznać swojego dawnego życia, skoro tyle w nim cierpienia. - Przeszłość nas kształtuje, ale to teraźniejszość i dokonywane przez nas czyny i wybory świadczą, kim jesteśmy. Sami wykuwamy ogniwa naszego przeznaczenia, które w pełni zna w swej mądrości tylko Wielki Duch. Nie warto rozpamiętywać wczoraj i gdybać na temat stopionego śniegu, gdy zaczyna się jutrzejszy dzień, niosący nam wiele wyzwań, którym musimy sprostać - po dłuższej chwili odparł Turaga. - Nieważne, jak trudne by to było. Powiedział mu to, choć sam do tego dnia wspominał Vastariusa, którego nie mógł ocalić. Jednak zdawało się, że Suvilowi to pomogło. Podziękował Declanowi po czym wrócił do swojego domku i już nigdy nie mówił, że trapią go senne mary. *** Turaga podał swojej prawej ręce, Suvilowi, duży kamień świetlny, a sam pochylił się nad klapą w podłodze. Szarpnął za żelazny uchwyt, stękając z wysiłku, ale właz ani drgnął. Zakłopotany De-Matoranin chrząknął i zaproponował swoją pomoc. Turaga zgodził się, ocierając czoło przedramieniem. Suvil odłożył kamień, po czym złapał za klapę, zaparł się i pociągnął, czerwieniejąc. Po kilku chwilach wielkiego, jak dla Matoranina, wysiłku, właz uniósł się pod kątem dziewięćdziesięciu stopni, po czym opadł z hukiem na podłogę, wzbijając niewielki tuman kurzu. Turaga jako pierwszy zszedł po butwiejącej drabinie, w garści ściskając oświetlający ciemną grotę kryształ. Po chwili na ziemi obok niego wylądował Suvil. - Co chciałeś mi pokazać, czcigodny? W odpowiedzi, Declan zatoczył ręką półokrąg, rozświetlając pomieszczenie. Suvil zaniemówił, widząc srebrną puszkę ulokowaną na specjalnych szynach, której przód niknął w tunelu, kompletnie go blokując. Jednakże, w boku wehikułu znajdował się otwór, przez który dało się wejść do środka. - To... - Tak, Kanister Toa. Nie wiem dokąd prowadzi, wolałem go nie uruchamiać. Ale wydaje się sprawny. - Skąd on się tu wziął? Kto go tu umieścił? - Nie wiem, był tu już, gdy zakładaliśmy wioskę - wyjaśnił Declan, oświetlając srebrny bok pojazdu. - Inni Matoranie o tym wiedzą? - Nie - Turaga spojrzał mu w oczy zza szarej Ruru. - Żaden z nich. Tak jak o tym. Starszy podszedł do dużego głazu, dotąd skrytego w mroku, i podniósł z niego szare zawiniątko. Odwinął je lekko i do złotego światła kamienia świetlnego dołączyło inne, szare. - Kamień Toa - szepnął Suvil. Potem spojrzał na Turagę, marszcząc brwi. - Czy ty sugerujesz, że-- Declan uniósł dłoń. Matoranin zamilkł. - Chciałem, byś to zobaczył. Nie pokazałem tego Vastariusowi, a, być może, mogłem w ten sposób ocalić jego życie. Chcę, byś o tym pamiętał i w razie czego... - reszta nie została wypowiedziana. Suvil spuścił głowę, zamyślony. - Nie wiem, czy staniesz się Toa. Ale wiem, że tkwi w tobie coś, co pomoże ci przeżyć wiele przygód. Dobrze widzę, że nie czujesz się najlepiej w naszej wiosce. - Ja... - Nie musisz zaprzeczać, coś ewidentnie leży ci na sercu. Mieszkasz z nami już kilkadziesiąt lat, ale nadal nie jesteś jednym z nas. Jeśli chcesz, możesz nas opuścić i szukać swoich wspomnień. Suvil bił się przez chwilę z myślami. Turaga miał rację, Matoranin zaczynał dusić się w wiosce. Zachował jednak te uczucia tylko dla siebie, ale Declan go przejrzał. Nie wiedział jednak, że koszmarne sny wciąż go nawiedzały. Nie wiedział też, że w tych snach to Suvil był odpowiedzialny za otaczające go śmierć i cierpienie. - Nie - oznajmił De-Matoranin. - Zostanę. Turaga uśmiechnął się, akceptując jego decyzję. - I nie wiem, czy jako Toa zmieściłbyś się we włazie - mruknął, spoglądając w górę drabiny. *** - Zygla-- - okrzyk wartownika utonął w huku eksplozji. Palisadę rozsadziło, chmura ognia pochłonęła nieszczęśliwego krzyczącego i dwóch jego towarzyszy. Najbliższe chaty i reszta muru zajęła się płomieniami. Jeden z Zyglaków odrzucił stary, zdezelowany miotacz Cordak i ruszył do walki ze swoimi pobratymcami. Matoranie usłyszeli ich już z daleka i zdążyli się przygotować, między innymi rozdając wszystkim broń lub miotacze dysków Kanoka. Ale nie spodziewali się, że w pierwszych sekundach walki stracą swoją największą przewagę, czyli mur. Pierwsze Zyglaki po prostu przeskoczyły fosę wypełnioną włóczniami i wylądowały miejscu zniszczenia palisady. Kolejny krok i już były w wiosce. Napad nie był dla De-Matoran czymś nowym, przez lata ulepszali sposoby walki z jaszczurami. Ale większość z nich opierała się na stojącym murze. Strzelcy z palisady zasypali napastników Kanoka i bełtami, ale sami również oberwali z łuków. Matoranie skupili się wokół Turagi, który właśnie analizował szczegóły bitwy. W ciągu kilkunastu minut wszyscy rozstawieni na murze albo zginęli, albo zostali zmuszeni do wycofania się. Zyglaki napływały, póki co zajmowały się niszczeniem chat lub masakrowaniem zbłąkanych wojowników. - Jest ich za dużo! - Musimy uciekać! - Nie przebijemy się. - To koniec. Turaga milczał, jego ręce drżały. Nagle, Suvil opuścił swoją pozycję w szeregu i pomknął w kierunku domu Declana. Jain ruszył za nim, chcąc go powstrzymać. Gdy wpadł do chaty Turagi, Suvil mocował się z włazem do podziemia. - Pomóż mi! - poprosił Matoranin. - Wyprowadzimy wszystkich tunelem. - Co--? - Błagam, nie pytaj, tylko mi pomóż - stęknął Suvil, unosząc ciężką pokrywę. We dwóch szybko sobie z nią poradzili i kilka chwil później byli już w grocie. Jain był kompletnie zaskoczony, ale jego towarzysz nie zwracał na to uwagi. Dopadł do Kanistra i namacał otwór. - Zabierz tu wszystkich, a potem ruszajcie tunelem - nakazał przez ramię. - Co? A co z tobą? - Ja odblokuję przejście - Jain usłyszał chłodny, zdeterminowany głos. Po chwili, ruszył w górę drabiny. Suvil chciał już wskoczyć do wnętrza pojazdu, gdy nagle się zatrzymał. Nie wiedział nawet, czy nie rozbije się gdzieś po drodze. Nie wiedział, czy tunel dokądkolwiek prowadzi. Nie wiedział, czy w ogóle przeżyje tę podróż. Nie. Teraz nie było czasu na zawahanie. Wyglądało na to, że tylko on mógł uratować swoich przybranych przyjaciół i kompanów, tak jak oni lata temu uratowali jego. Jednak zanim wszedł do machiny, odnalazł jeszcze szare zawiniątko. Westchnął w duchu i wkroczył do kabiny. Jakoś udało mu się zasunąć pokrywę. Położył zapieczętowany kamień Toa na zaokrąglonej podłodze, a sam ruszył do przodu. Z prawej strony natrafił na jakieś przyciski. ''- Jeśli wyjdę z tego cało, to nieźle się uśmieją, jak im o tym opowiem'' - pomyślał, wciskając przypadkowe guziki w nawet bardziej przypadkowej kolejności. Nagle, rzuciło go do tyłu i wgniotło w dno Kanistra. Zapaliły się niewielkie lampki, a pojazd wyrwał do przodu, a pisk szyn ogłuszył go. Przerażony Matoranin zobaczył sunący ku niemu dzięki wibracjom i sile bezwładności szary pakunek. Wpadł mu niemal do rąk. Suvil złapał go i zamknął oczy. Odwinął płótno, odsłaniając kryształ. Otworzył oczy i zalała go światłość. *** - Pamiętam - wycharczał Toa Dźwięku, podnosząc się na nieco przykrótkim łóżku. Drzemiący obok na krześle Declan podskoczył, boleśnie uderzając się o głowicę kostura. Dotarło do niego słowo wypowiedziane przez przybysza. Uśmiechnął się. - Kopę lat, Suvil - Turaga otarł ukradkiem łzę. Toa Dźwięku poczuł, jak zasycha mu w gardle; nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Całe to spotkanie było zupełnie niespodziewane. Wreszcie, rzekł: - Mam dla ciebie przesyłkę. I złe wieści. - Widziałem, twoi przyjaciele wszystko mi przekazali. Toa nie pochodził stąd, był tylko kurie-- - Nie chodzi o to. Vasta...rius stał się Toa Cienia, mordercą i piratem. Teraz nosi imię Vastatorus. Declan zaniemówił. Spuścił głowę i pomasował czoło dłonią. W tej chwili wydawał się jeszcze starszy. - Próbowałem go zabić, ale zamiast tego sam omal nie umarłem - wyznał Suvil, pochylając głowę. - Wiem, że to dla ciebie bolesne, ale naprawdę nie ma dla niego ratunku. Po tym wszystkim, co tu przeżyłem, chcę żebyś wiedział. Zasępiony Turaga milczał chwilę. - Daj mi czas na przetrawienie tego - poprosił Declan. Suvil skinął głową i zsunął się powoli z niewielkiego łóżka. - Na jak długo odleciałem? - Ach, jakieś półtora dnia. Toa zmroziło. Makuta. Zakaz. The Shadowed One. Kuri... - W takim razie wybacz, ale ja i moi towarzysze musimy już ruszać. Mamy Toa do uratowania - dodał po chwili z dumą. Turaga uniósł głowę, zaskoczony. - Tak wiem. Musi być w poważnych tarapatach, skoro ja ją ratuję. Wyszedł z chaty, po drodze rzucając okiem na klapę w podłodze i zabierając pas z mieczem, wiszące na jakimś wieszaku. Na zewnątrz zobaczył Anazisa i Koldę rozmawiających z nieznanymi mu Toa. - O, patrzcie, nasza śpiąca kró-- - zaczął Toa Kamienia, ale Suvil wyciszył go jednym gestem. Gdy Anazis zrozumiał, co się stało, wyraźnie się zdenerwował i zaczął wymachiwać rękami. Toa Dźwięku z trudem ukrył uśmiech, gdy zauważył, że kilku z jego pobratymców odetchnęło z ulgą. - Chcemy wam pomóc w zabiciu Vastatorusa - oznajmił Toa w zielonej zbroi, z łukiem i kołczanem na plecach. - Jestem Daeryl, a to jest Raveris - wskazał na Toa w czerwonej zbroi, który trzymał włócznię. - Co, skąd-- - zaczął Suvil, ale Kolda go powstrzymał. - On nosi Maskę Wizji i zobaczył nas wszystkich - wyjaśnił Daeryl, wskazując na Toa Ognia. Następnie nachylił się do Suvila i szepnął: - A tak w ogóle, on jest trochę dziwny. - Słyszałem - oznajmił Raveris. Daeryl odwrócił się ku niemu z niezręcznym uśmiechem. - Co myślisz? - Toa Dźwięku spytał Koldę. Ten wzruszył ramionami. - Wydają się w być w porządku, po drodze tu zabili Zyglaki. I chcą z tobą współpracować, a to musi o czymś świadczyć - na te słowa Suvil zmrużył oczy. - Przyda nam się wsparcie, zwłaszcza po tym, jak pozbyłeś się-- - Ile razy mam powtarzać, że byli bezna-- - --AĆ! - skończył wydzierać się Toa Kamienia. - A ty co o tym myślisz? - zwrócił się ku niemu Suvil. - Czerwony jest trochę dziwny - Anazis wymienił spojrzenia z Raverisem. - ale skoro chcą pomóc, to czemu nie. - O nie, znalazł sobie jeszcze jednego - jęknął Kolda. - Hej! Coś ty powiedział? - Spokojnie - westchnął Toa Dźwięku. - Jeszcze nie skompletowaliśmy zespołu, a wy już się gryziecie. Następnie, wojownik spojrzał na nowych Toa. - Dlaczego tak pragniecie śmierci pirata? - Zabił naszych Turaga - wyjaśnił Raveris. Suvil skinął poważnie głową. - Nie chcę was narażać. Jest możliwe, że nam się nie powiedzie, a ja nie chcę mieć was na sumieniu. - Martw się lepiej o siebie - wyszczerzył się Daeryl. - Chodzi mu o to, że sobie poradzimy - zapewnił Raveris. Suvil ponownie wymienił spojrzenia z Koldą. - Musicie wiedzieć, że zanim zabierzemy się za Vastatorusa, musimy uwolnić pewną Toa ze szponów Makuty. Na Zakazie. - Na czym? - palnął Daeryl. Zobaczył zaskoczone spojrzenia i wyjaśnił: - Hej, wychowałem się w dżungli. - Ojczyzna Skakdi. - Co to są Skakdi? Toa Dźwięku i Lodu po raz kolejny na siebie spojrzeli, ale tym razem jeszcze pokręcili głowami. - Zobaczysz - obiecał Anazis. - Dobrze, wchodzimy - odpowiedział za obu Toa Ognia. - Makuta, potem Vastatorus. Kiedy wyruszamy? - Straciliśmy już dużo czasu, najlepiej byłoby, gdybyśmy ruszyli od razu - zauważył Kolda. - Nie - odparł po chwili Toa Dźwięku. - Wyruszymy rano. Wy mogliście się już poznać, ale ja nadal was nie znam. I jest coś, o czym sam muszę wam opowiedzieć. Toa usiedli w kole. Daeryl, jak się okazało, Toa Roślinności, użył swojej mocy do stworzenia drew, które potem miał podpalić Raveris. Obaj opowiedzieli Suvilowi o swojej podróży przez Kontynent, po czym Kolda streścił ich własne przygody. - Husi? Naprawdę? - zdziwił się Daeryl. Toa Lodu mruknął coś pod nosem. Suvil wyciszył się, próbując poukładać w myślach ostatnie rewelacje. Rozmyślał też o nowych Toa. Lista osób chcących śmierci Toa Cienia wydłużała się. A on nie wiedział, czy może sprostać zadaniu. Ale przynajmniej musiał spróbować. Jednak najpierw Kuri, ta mała wredna Mato... Toa. ''- Sami wykuwamy ogniwa naszego przeznaczenia'' - przypomniał sobie słowa Turagi. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Gdy Kolda dotarł do momentu przybycia do De-Koro, Suvil zaczął opowiadać swoją historię, łącznie ze zdobytymi tego dnia wspomnieniami. Nim skończył, zrobiło się już ciemno, a Raveris rozpalił ogień. - I jak wykaraskałeś się z tej płonącej wioski? - spytał Toa Ognia. - On nie chce o tym rozmawiać - wyjaśnił z poważną miną Kolda, kiwając głową. Suvil uśmiechnął się i również potwierdził. - Czyli nadal nie pamiętasz, jak tu dotarłeś? - uściślił Anazis. - Tak. Mamy coś wspólnego. Toa Kamienia z amnezją prychnął. Po czym spytał: - Po co Vastatorusowi głowy Turaga? Co, trzyma je sobie w akwarium? - Może wymyślimy jakaś nazwę dla naszej drużyny? - zaproponował Daeryl. - Po co? - Żeby wiedzieli, co napisać na naszej zbiorowej mogile - mruknął ponuro Raveris. Anazis zarechotał, Daeryl zachichotał, Suvil parsknął, a Kolda uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. - Hej, skoro ratujesz tę Kuri - zwrócił się ku Toa Dźwięku łucznik. - To gdzie masz srebrnego Kikanalo? Bo lśniącą zbroję już sobie skombinowałeś. Ponownie się roześmiali. Potem Kolda i Suvil przypomnieli sobie, co Toa Dźwięku musiał przejść, by odzyskać pancerze. Toa Lodu roześmiał się jeszcze głośniej, a Suvil zachmurzył się na wspomnienie bitwy. Ale potem jego myśli popłynęły ku Sheryi i leciutko się uśmiechnął. Rozmawiali jeszcze długo, dzieląc się przygodami i podróżami. Suvil opowiadał o co poniektórych zleceniach, Kolda o przeprowadzanych przez siebie akcjach. Anazis opisywał polowania na smoki na Therus Nui, ojczyźnie Thoudów. Wytłumaczyli Raverisowi i Daerylowi, czym są Thoudzi. Toa Ognia przedstawił im niektóre ze swoich wizji, te najdziwniejsze, jak skrzydlate Kuma-Nui lub białe potwory prowadzące nieumarłych żołnierzy. - Zdecydowanie dziwny - stwierdził Daeryl. - Nie próbowałeś zdjąć tej maski? - spytał Kolda. - Każdy ma jakieś brzemię, moim jest ta Kanohi. - A moim jesteś ty - łucznik położył rękę na jego ramieniu. Anazis i Kolda wymienili spojrzenia i parsknęli. Suvil uśmiechnął się, wspominając ich kłótnie. Poczuł potrzebę zwierzenia się i opowiedział pozostałym o swojej największej traumie - zmutowanych Matoranach z Końca Drogi, których musiał zabić przez swój błąd. Kolda znał już tę opowieść, ale ucichł, tak jak pozostali. Przez kilka minut po zakończeniu jej, nadal panowała cisza. Było już grubo po północy i Toa postanowili położyć się. - Zabiłeś imprezę - rzucił na odchodne do Suvila Daeryl. Toa Dźwięku wspiął się jeszcze na odbudowaną palisadę i spojrzał w wiszące nieruchomo na niebie gwiazdy. Po raz pierwszy od naprawdę długiego czasu, czuł spokój. Czuł, jakby wrócił do domu. Bo i w rzeczywistości tak było. Nie dane mu było się wyspać, bo w chacie Turagi, gdzie znajdowało się jego prowizoryczne mieszkanie, czekał na niego właściciel domu. Wojownik musiał mu wszystko opowiedzieć, rozpoczynając od jego lądowania na Artakhce. - Co się stało z Jainem? - zapytał Toa, którego nurtowało to pytanie. - Nie widziałem go wśród Matoran. - Kilka dni po twoim zniknięciu postanowił cię odszukać - westchnął Declan. - Wyruszył i ślad po nim zaginął. Suvil zaczął się zastanawiać, coś przyszło mu do głowy. - Chyba mu się udało... - Słucham? Toa Dźwięku opowiedział o Mrocznym Łowcy, pół-Matoraninie, pół-bestii, który na niego polował. I który został uznany przez TSO za zmarłego. - Powiedział, że przyjęliście mnie pod swój dach. Teraz rozumiem, co miał na myśli. *** Następnego ranka, Suvil wyszedł na dwór jako ostatni, powłócząc nogami i ziewając. - O, patrzcie, nasza-- - tym razem Anazis sam się powstrzymał. - Sami wiecie. Spakowali się i już mieli wsiąść na swoje Kikanalo, gdy do Suvila podeszli Matoranie. - Nigdy nie mieliśmy okazji ci podziękować. Chcemy to zrobić teraz. - Nie trzeba... - zaczął Toa, ale przerwał, gdy jeden z De-Matoran objął go w pasie. Uniósł ręce i zakłopotany rozejrzał się, ale znikąd nie było pomocy. Anazis i Daeryl usiłowali powstrzymać napad śmiechu, bezskutecznie. Matoranie nie zwrócili na nich uwagi. Potem oddalili się, a do Suvila podszedł Turaga Declan. - Jeśli chodzi o Vastariusa... - zaczął, ważąc słowa. - Zrób cokolwiek, co będziesz musiał. Suvil skinął głową. Uśmiechnął się. - Wrócę tu. Przysięgam. - Ruszaj już. Przyjdzie jeszcze pora na wspominki. Toa wsiadł na swojego wierzchowca i pogalopował za odjeżdżającymi już kompanami, wzbijając za sobą tuman pyłu. *** Kuri ścisnęła mocniej widelec. Nóż miała w drugiej ręce. Wiedziała, że Makuta miał racje. Nikt jej tu nie uratuje. Dlatego musiała uratować się sama. Posiłki dwa razy dziennie przynosili jej jacyś Skakdi. Trzeba było przyznać, że pan zamku dobrze ją karmił. Na początku próbowała sztućcami pozbyć się bransolet pochłaniających jej moc żywiołu, tak zabójczą dla Marachela, ale na nic się to zdało. Dlatego teraz musiała działać inaczej. Spróbowała sobie przypomnieć to wszystko, co tłumaczył jej Kerhes. Skakdi nie obserwowali, jak je, czekali za drzwiami. Nigdy nic nie mówili. Toa zapukała w drzwi swojej komnaty, przyzywając sługę. Gdy ten wkroczył do pomieszczenia, wyprowadziła atak lewą ręką. Widelec wbił się w oczodół Skakdi, który krzyknął chrapliwie. Ustawiła się odpowiednio i przerzuciła go przez ramię, a gdy wylądował na posadzce, z całej siły dźgnęła nożem w drugie oko. Wepchnęła go do połowy rękojeści. Zakazianin zaczął drgać i charczeć, aż wreszcie wyzionął ducha. Toa zaparła się i wyciągnęła zakrwawiony nóż. Zrobiło jej się słabo, gdy oprócz posoki zobaczyła resztki mózgu. Jeszcze do niej nie dotarło, że właśnie zabiła człowieka. Skakdi nie miał broni, musiała szukać dalej. - Halo? - krzyknęła swoim najwyższym głosem. - Temu panu coś się stało? - przeciągnęła sylaby, by, chociaż w jej mniemaniu, brzmieć głupiutko. Po chwili nadbiegł kolejny strażnik, w dłoni ściskając niewielki miecz. ''- Idealny'' - pomyślała Toa. Starała się wyglądać możliwie niewinnie, wskazując palcem na trupa i usiłując sobie przypomnieć umiejscowienie tętnicy szyjnej u Skakdi. Nóż trzymała za plecami. Strażnik przemknął obok niej i nachylił się nad martwym towarzyszem. Tak, jak uczył ją Kerhes, kopnęła go z całej siły w pachwinę kolana, powalając, a następnie błyskawicznie chwyciła za głowę i wbiła nóż w bok szyi. Bryzgnęła na nią krew, ale nie miała czasu się tym przejmować. Nim Zakazianin się jeszcze wykrwawił, Kuri wysupłała z jego dłoni miecz. Przymierzyła się do uderzenia nim w bransoletę na lewej ręce, ale powstrzymała oręż. Przy jej braku umiejętności istniała wcale nie mała szansa, że urżnie sobie rękę. Nie traciła czasu na szukanie kluczy do oków, albowiem w ich posiadaniu był tylko Makuta. Ruszyła powoli korytarzem w kierunku, gdzie według jej podejrzeń i widoku z okna komnaty znajdowało się wyjście. Skręciła w prawo i nagle znalazła się za plecami patrolującego korytarz wartownika. Wyskoczyła przed niego z krzykiem na ustach i zamachnęła się oburącz mieczem, rozpłatując jego gardło. Pozostawiając za sobą kolejnego trupa, ruszyła naprzód. Obiecała sobie, że jeśli jej się nie uda, podetnie sobie żyły, by nie dać się wykorzystywać Makucie. O ile tylko będzie miała w sobie tyle siły. Szła dalej. Jej największą szansą był element zaskoczenia. Skręciła ponownie i stanęła twarzą w twarz z jakimś Rahkshi. On wydawał się być równie zaskoczony. ''- Jeśli to w ogóle jest „on”.'' - przemknęło jej przez myśl, gdy rzuciła się na niego, dźgając mieczem w otwarte usta jaszczurczego pysku. Wyszarpnęła ostrze, jakimś cudem obaliła potwora i zaczęła dźgać raz po raz w głowę i tułów, licząc na uszkodzenie Kraaty. Musiało jej się udać, bo monstrum przestało się ruszać. Makuta mógł zapewne wyczuć jego śmierć, dlatego czas Kuri zaczął się straszliwie kurczyć. Ruszyła biegiem, najszybciej jak mogła. Zobaczyła przed sobą dwóch Skakdi. Oni również ją ujrzeli i roześmiali się, nie spodziewając się problemu. Dopadła pierwszego i ciachnęła go w szyję, ale zbyt płytko. Dźgnęła drugiego mieczem w brzuch, po czym wyrwała rannemu jego topór i niezręcznie zamachnęła się na pierwszego. Ten z łatwością rozbroił ją uderzeniem swojego buzdyganu, choć Kuri nie wiedziała, jak nazywa się ta broń. Zdesperowana, skoczyła na niego, wpychając kciuki do oczu. Skakdi ryknął z bólu, po czym brutalnie ją z siebie zrzucił. Zawył, bo ból nie ustąpił. Toa Światła zaczęła rozpaczliwie szukać broni, nagle jej dłoń natrafiła na tkwiący w pochwie nóż drugiego Skakdi, który już umierał. Wyciągnęła go i dźgnęła w podbrzusze szykującego się do ataku, oślepionego z bólu i wściekłości, wojownika. Osunął się na ziemię, a ona wstała i ruszyła dalej. Nagle poczuła jak coś chwyciło ją za koskę i szarpnęło. Upadła. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła przyciągającego ją Skakdi, któremu zabrała nóż. Widać, wciąż trzymał się z życia. Wybiła mu z głowy głupie pomysły (i parę zębów przy okazji) kopniakami, po czym popędziła naprzód, ciężko dysząc. Zbiegła po schodach, ale na ich dole czekał kolejny Rahkshi, tym razem niebieski. Przypadła do ściany i odskoczyła od niej, gdy twór Makuty wbił w nią swoją buławę. Ściana eksplodowała, pozostawiając w sobie dziurę, przez którą Toa szybko się prześlizgnęła. Znalazła się w długim korytarzu, który rozpoznała, przechodziła nim, gdy znalazła się tu po raz pierwszy. Prowadził on do wyjścia. Od wolności dzieliło ją kilkadziesiąt kroków. Dużych wrót strzegło niestety dwóch Skakdi. Obejrzała się za siebie i spostrzegła pędzącego ku niej, rozwścieczonego niebieskiego Rahkshi. Biegła naprzód, czując narastającą panikę. Odwróciła się szybko i zobaczyła wybijającego się potwora. Strażnicy naszykowali broń. Toa padła na ziemię, kuląc się. Rahkshi wpadł na Skakdi, powodując chwilowy chaos i sprzeczkę. Zakazianie szybko przepołowili jego buławę i odrzucili ją, tkwiącą w uciętych łapskach potwora. Zaczęli rąbać i siec jego tułów; Kuri zdążyła podczas swojego pobytu w twierdzy zauważyć, że Skakdi nie pałali do Rahkshi miłością. Toa zdołała chwycić połowę buławy i, pamiętając o jednej z pierwszy rad Kerhesa, wbiła ją w szyję Skakdi, ostrym końcem w jego tkanki. Wojownik zaniemówił. Na wieki. Drugi strażnik zamachnął się na nią toporem, ale zdołała odskoczyć. O włos uniknęła laseru z oczu wartownika. Jednak nie udało jej się skryć przed kolejnym ciosem; kopnięcie w brzuch posłało ją na ścianę. Siła uderzenia wyparła powietrze z jej płuc, Toa osunęła się na ziemię. Topór opadł, celując w jej głowę. Zamknęła oczy. Przemknęło jej przez myśl, że może to i lepiej. Uderzenie nie nastąpiło. Topór, jak i jego właściciel, zamarli. Kuri spojrzała w lewo i zauważyła sprawcę tego wszystkiego. Marachel sunął powoli korytarzem, o dziwo, z uśmiechem. - Jesteś wspaniała - określił. - Zarżnęłaś sześciu moich Skakdi i unicestwiłaś dwóch Rahkshi. Utwierdziłaś mnie w przekonaniu, że nie pożałowałem. Kiedy już znajdziesz się pod moją absolutną kontrolą, będziesz moją największą bronią. Toa ze łzami w oczach spojrzała na drzwi. Zostało jej maksymalnie pięć kroków. - Oczywiście, twoja próba była zdana na porażkę, ale a niech mnie! Cóż za odwaga, instynkt i wola walki! Skryła twarz w dłoniach, zrozpaczona. - Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że od teraz możesz zapomnieć o dotychczasowych wygodach? Twoją nagrodą będzie ciasny pokoik z jednym materacem. A i od tego czasu będziesz musiała jeść rękami. Nie chciałbym ryzykować, że następnym razem mógłbym pojawić się za późno. Rozdział VI: Spluwa Podróżnicy zbliżali się już do portu, w którym miał czekać „najlepszy człowiek” Koldy. W oddali było widać mury miasta, gdy Toa zagrodzili drogę czterej wojownicy, Skakdi, dwóch Vortixx i Steltianin średniej klasy - O, to brzydkie po lewej to właśnie Skakdi - wskazał palcem Anazis Dareylowi. Ten cmoknął. Stojący z lewej strony Zakazianin charknął, po czym splunął w bok i przemówił chrapliwym głosem: - Dobra, panowie. Który z was to Suvil? Toa Dźwięku uśmiechnął się. Wjechał między Daeryla i Raverisa, a następnie klepnął ich po plecach i rzucił: - To oni. Zaskoczeni Toa spojrzeli na niego, podobnie jak łowcy nagród. - Dobra, mi tam wszystko jedno - wymamrotał Skakdi, wyciągając zza pleców niedorzecznie duży, dwuręczny obosieczny topór. Jego ludzie również sięgnęli po broń. - No, chłopaki, macie szansę się wykazać - szepnął młodym Toa Suvil, wciąż uśmiechnięty. Ci, z kwaśnymi minami zsiadli z Kikanalo i postąpili krok ku napastnikom. - Biorę największego - rzucił Raveris, wyciągając włócznię. Daeryl skinął głową, jednym ruchem ściągając łuk z pleców. Sięgnął po strzały do kołczanu, jedną napiął na cięciwie, a dwie pozostałe przytrzymał palcami drugiej ręki, prostopadle do łuku. Świsnęła cięciwa, grot pocisku z głuchym odgłosem trafił pod naramiennik Skakdi. Kolejna strzała ulokowała się w luce pancerza jednego z Vortixx, między udem a tułowiem. Ostatnia zaledwie musnęła szyję drugiego Xianina, zostawiając na niej czerwony ślad. Suvil, Kolda i Anazis nie dostrzegli tych szczegółów, dla nich wszystko rozegrało się w mgnieniu oka. - Mrugnąłem, możesz powtórzyć? - rzucił Toa Kamienia, będący pod wrażeniem umiejętności strzelniczych łucznika. Chwilę później, wszyscy trzej najemnicy zalegli na ziemi, od czasu do czasu podrygując. - Turaga mojej wioski zajmował się truciznami, część wiedzy przekazał mi - wyjaśnił Daeryl. - Ockną się za jakieś 8 godzin, gdy nas dawno już nie będzie. W międzyczasie, Raveris zajmował się wielkim Steltianinem, który w obu łapskach trzymał kolczaste buzdygany. Jak dotąd, Toa tylko zręcznie unikał jego ataków, ale widząc, że cała uwaga towarzyszy skupiła się na nim, zaczął działać. Schylił się, pozwalając orężowi oponenta przeciąć powietrze nad jego głową, po czym wyprostował się i z całej siły zaatakował nasadą włóczni w jego ramię, wybijając mu bark. Następnie wyskoczył w powietrze, używając własnej broni jako tyczki, przeleciał nad atakującym poziomo drugim buzdyganem, wylądował na ziemi i ciał włócznią w udo przeciwnika, jakimś cudem przebijając się przez jego gruby pancerz. Masywny wojownik zachwiał się, a Toa Ognia przełożył włócznię i pchnął szybko, wybijając mu drugi bark. Steltianin krzyknął z bólu, zamachując się rozpaczliwie bezwładnymi rękami. Raveris po prostu się schylił, wkładając drzewce broni między nogi oponenta, po czym szarpnął do przodu, a przeciwnik wyłożył się jak długi na ziemi. Próbował jeszcze unieść głowę i coś powiedzieć, ale Toa Ognia wyskoczył i grzmotnął go w głowę silnym kopniakiem, pozbawiając zmysłów. Anazis jeszcze przez moment miał rozszerzone ze zdumienia oczy. Oblicze Koldy nie wyrażało nic. Suvil ziewnął na niby, ale potem uśmiechnął się. - No, może nie zginiecie, zanim dotrzemy na Zakaz. *** W zadymionym pomieszczeniu tawerny „U kulawego Grokka” znajdował się tylko ów kulawy Grokk i pewien Toa, wpatrujący się tępo w resztki piany na dnie pustej szklanicy, z nogami założonymi na stół. Okrutnie się nudził, czekając na spóźniających się już kolejny dzień pozostałych członków drużyny. Kiedy Kolda poinformował go o celu misji i gdy zmusił go do wzięcia w niej udziału, obiecując wyczyszczenie jego karty, nie był zadowolony. Humor poprawił mu się, gdy dowiedział się, kto miał być innym członkiem grupy. Wtedy uznał, że może ugrać coś dla siebie i upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Chętnie zobaczyłby przypalanego Toa Dźwięku. Wreszcie, drzwi tawerny otworzyły się i Toa usłyszał głos Koldy: - To mój najlepszy człowiek... Do pomieszczenia wszedł dokładnie ten, którego Toa się spodziewał. Wstał i wyciągnął w jego kierunku ręce. - Kogo moje oczy widzą-- - Nie - uciął Suvil i odwrócił się na pięcie, wychodząc z powrotem na dwór. Kolda dopadł do niego i chwycił za ramię. - Tym razem decyzja nie zależy od ciebie. - Nie - powtórzył głośniej Suvil, w jego głosie dało się wyczuć wściekłość. - Nie będę pracował z tym złodziejem! - krzyknął, wskazując palcem na wychodzącego za nimi Kane’a. - Hej! - udał oburzenie Toa Światła. - Tak mi dziękujesz za uratowanie życia. Nagle, Toa Dźwięku obrócił się błyskawicznie, wyprowadzając prawy sierpowy w szczękę Toa Światła. Ten zatoczył się, wpadając na ścianę budynku. Wściekły, otarł krew kciukiem. - To było moje podziękowanie - warknął Suvil. - Za to, że próbowałeś mnie okraść, już po tym, jak mnie uratowałeś. - Częściowo mi się udało - uśmiechnął się paskudnie Kane. Ruszył ku Suvilowi, ewidentnie chcąc go sprowokować. - Nie zastanawiałeś się, dzięki komu odzyskałeś swój nowy, piękny miecz? Suvil posłał gniewne spojrzenie Koldzie. - Nic o tym nie mówiłeś - warknął. - Och, skoro tak świetnie komunikujesz się z twoimi ludźmi, lepiej od razu spisać tę Toa z Zakazu na straty - rzucił Kane, przyjmując postawę bojową. Toa Dźwięku obrócił się ku niemu, niemal ciskając gromy z oczu. - Nie waż się o niej mówić - warknął. - Zmuś mnie - nakazał Toa Światła, pochylając się lekko i uginając nogi. Suvil ponownie chciał się na niego rzucić, ale Anazis wykazał się refleksem i chwycił go za ramiona, uniemożliwiając mu to. Siła Toa Kamienia wystarczyła, by powstrzymać zacietrzewionego dowódcę. Jednocześnie z przodu naparł na niego Kolda, usiłując bezskutecznie coś wytłumaczyć. - Myślisz, że ci wszyscy Toa chronią mnie przed tobą? Nie, oni chronią ciebie przede mną. Kane oparł się o ścianę pobliskiego budynku i założył ręce za głowę, z ust nie schodził mu uśmieszek. - Uspokój się, albo przysięgam, że cię tu zamrożę - wysyczał Kolda. Suvil odetchnął kilka razy głęboko i przestał się szarpać. Anazis uwolnił go, gotów do interwencji w każdym momencie. - Jesteście na siebie skazani, będziecie musieli nauczyć się współpracować - kontynuował Kolda. - I lepiej zróbcie to szybko, bo niedługo wypływamy. - Okręt Zakonu wzbudzi podejrzenia, lepsza byłaby przemytnicza łajba... - zaczął Suvil, ale przyjaciel mu przeszkodził: - Masz mnie za nowicjusza? - spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. - Chodźcie, nasza... łajba już czeka. *** Mimo, że Zakaz, ze względu na wojnę domową i krwawe porachunki gangów na południu wyspy, był objęty blokadą, wymiana osób i towarów odbywała się bez większych problemów. Jednym z ostatnich krzyków zakaziańskiej mody były ząbkowane miecze, z którymi mieli już do czynienia Suvil i Kolda. Połowa przemytników mieszkająca w tym porcie mogła za odpowiednią opłatą przewieźć ich do ojczyzny Skakdi. Cała reszta była już w drodze powrotnej. Idąc przez zatłoczone nabrzeże, wojownicy musieli uważać na złodziei. Suvil wolał mieć najniebezpieczniejszego z nich na oku, dlatego szedł ostatni, zaraz za Kane’em. Po drodze, wsłuchując się w rozmowy mijanych ludzi, dowiedział się między innymi o kolejnym buncie niewolników na Vhanit, wyspie w całości opierającej się na... niewolnikach. Nikt się tym nie przejmował, powstania wybuchały tam średnio raz na tydzień. Co ciekawe, wychwycił z tłumu coś, w co niezbyt chciało mu się wierzyć. Według plotek, jakaś dwójka Toa obaliła niewolnictwo na jakiejś wysepce, o której Toa Dźwięku nigdy nie słyszał. Inni ludzie widzieli skrzydlatego demona śmiejącego się potępieńczo, który dotychczas był przykuty do górskiej grani. ''- Co za brednie'' - stwierdził w myślach wojownik. Ich łódź w rzeczywistości była starą i zdezelowaną krypą... a przynajmniej takie miała sprawiać wrażenie. Co wprawny obserwator mógł spostrzec, że była tylko ucharakteryzowana, a tymczasem wszystkie jej elementy były sprawne w stu procentach. Wojownicy weszli po trapie na pokład statku, noszącego nazwę „Krzywy Rumpel”. - Co to jest „rumpel”? - zdziwił się Daeryl. - Drążek sterowy - wyjaśnił ze śmiechem płasko głowy Karsianin, który był kapitanem i zarazem jedynym marynarzem. - Chłopaki, to jest Tarpan - wskazał ręką Kolda. - Anazis, Daeryl, Raveris, Kane, Suvil. - I tak nie zapamiętam - machnął lewą ręką marynarz, prawą witając się z Toa Lodu. - Co tak długo? - No właśnie - mruknął Kane. - Mieliśmy problemy po drodze - wyjaśnił Kolda. - Możemy wypływać. Karsianin skinął głową i zszedł pod rufę. Parę chwil później, kadłub okrętu zaczął lekko wibrować. Toa Lodu wyjaśnił pozostałym, że to silnik autorstwa Zakonu, napędzający śrubę łajby. Dodał, że na pełnym morzu efekt będzie niemal nieodczuwalny. Gdy Tarpan wrócił na pokład, stanął w niewielkiej nadbudówce przy pulpicie, na którym znajdował się ster. Suvil podszedł do niego i o coś wypytał. Było widać, że kapitan pokiwał mu głową. W międzyczasie, pozostali wojownicy ulokowali się pod pokładem, który nie był niestety podzielony na kajuty. A do tego był ciasny. Toa Dźwięku dołączył do nich po chwili i cisnął swoje rzeczy w kąt niewielkiej ładowni. - Co teraz? - spytał Raveris. Oczy wszystkich Toa, nawet Kane’a, zwróciły się ku Suvilowi. - Teraz...- zaczął Toa Dźwięku. - opracowujemy plan. Kolda wyjął i rozwinął mapę centrum Zakazu wyrysowaną na jakimś płótnie roślinnym. Daeryl rozpoznał ją i rzucił jakąś nazwą, której nikt z pozostałych nawet nie próbował powtórzyć. Toa Lodu ułożył mapę w centrum pomieszczenia, rozświetlanego kamieniami świetlnymi, a pozostali usiedli w kole i pochylili się nad nią. - No co, chyba nie myśleliście, że wymyślę wszystko sam, nie? - spytał Suvil, rozglądając się po Kanohi kompanów. *** Księżyc oblewał srebrnym blaskiem pokład Krzywego Rumpla, na którym toczyło bój dwóch wojowników. - Dajcie się wyspać! - ryknął ze swojej kabiny Tarpan, któremu zgrzyt stali uniemożliwiał sen. Jednak Kolda i Raveris nie zwracali na to uwagi, pochłonięci treningiem. Suvil stwierdził, że muszą poznać swoje style walki, by móc lepiej działać, oraz że sparring nigdy nie zawadzi. Dzięki informacjom od Toa Lodu uznali, że twierdza Makuty jest zbyt dobrze chroniona, by poradzili sobie sami, nie ryzykując śmierci lub okaleczenia. - Lub gorzej - mruknął ponuro Kane. - Potrzebujemy... spluwy - ocenił Kolda. - Spluwy? - powtórzył Daeryl. - No wiecie... potężnego żywiołu. - Grawitacja, Magnetyzm, Żelazo - ocenił Anazis. - Żelazo raczej nie wchodzi w rachubę - uznał Suvil. - Bractwo wymordowało większość Toa Żelaza. - Ponoć na Zakazie jest jakiś Toa Grawitacji, jak mu było... - zaczął Kane. - Nie możemy strzelać w ciemno - stwierdził Suvil. - Będziemy potrzebować... armii Skakdi. - To jeszcze bardziej ryzykowne - powiedział powoli Kolda. - Przekonanie północy lub południa-- - Nie, nie weźmiemy jednej armii. Weźmiemy dwie. - uśmiechnął się Toa Dźwięku. Kane prychnął. Kolda zmrużył oczy. Daeryl upewnił się: - Dwóch armii tych paskudnych zębatych śmierdzieli? - Tak - potwierdził Anazis. - Jesteś pewien, że dobrze się czujesz po wizycie u Matoran Dźwięku? Nie boli cię głowa, czy coś? Suvil potrząsnął swoją Calix. - Podzielimy się na dwie grupy i przekonamy stacjonujące przy granicach oddziały do pozbycia się Makuty z ich własnej wyspy. Biorąc pod uwagę, że to przez innego Makutę są tacy dzicy i morderczy, na pewno się zgodzą. - Twierdza Marachela stoi na jeziorze wyłączonym z działań wojennych - zauważył Kolda. - Poradzimy sobie - stwierdził z uśmiechem Suvil. - Jesteśmy Toa, do cholery! Toa Dźwięku nie chciał przyznać, że w głębi serca wcale nie był tego taki pewny. Być może nie był także pewien tej drugiej rzeczy, w jego przypadku. Kolda zablokował cios włócznią swoim puklerzem. Raveris miał przewagę zasięgu, ale Toa Lodu już znalazł na to sposób. Gdy oręż przeciwnika znowu opadał z góry, członek Zakonu uniósł tarczę nad głowę i ruszył do przodu. Zawirował i uderzył płazem miecza w pachwinę za kolanem Toa Ognia, po czym grzmotnął go tarczą w głowę. Wojownik poleciał do tyłu, przeturlał się zaraz po upadku i sekundę później z powrotem stał na nogach, gotów do ataku. Jednak to Toa Lodu uderzył pierwszy, tnąc szablą z góry. Raveris zablokował atak drzewcem włóczni, po czym uderzył przeciwnika nasadą broni w głowę, przechylając włócznię. Chwilę później przechylił oręż w drugą stronę, płaz ostrza wieńczącego broń trafił w skroń oponenta. Kolda cofnął się o krok, a Toa Ognia rzucił się na niego, wybijając z tarczy i wyleciał w powietrze, obracając się i szykując włócznię do ciosu. Kolda błyskawicznie odwrócił się i zbił opadający oręż mieczem, przez co włócznia uwięzła w pokładzie statku jakieś pół bio dalej, niż chciał Raveris. Toa Lodu wykorzystał inicjatywę i uderzył nasadą tarczy w szyję Toa Ognia, po czym dorzucił kopniaka w żebra. Następnie obrócił się na pięcie i jeszcze raz grzmotnął przeciwnika puklerzem w twarz. Oszołomiony Raveris klapnął o pokład Krzywego Puklerza. - Całkiem nieźle - podsumował Kolda, chowając miecz i podając mu rękę. Był gotów w każdej chwili ponownie zaatakować, mając w pamięci starcie z Anazisem. Ale Toa Ognia wstał, po czym wyszarpnął włócznię z pokładu i oddalił się. Kane opierał się o reling i wpatrywał w odbicia gwiazd na morzu. Odmówił treningu twierdząc, że morale Toa zanadto by spadło, gdyby już ich wszystkich pokonał. Spojrzał w bok i zobaczył stojącego obok Suvila. - Nie ufam ci - rzucił od niechcenia Toa Dźwięku, również wpatrując się w fale. - Nareszcie zmądrzałeś - zauważył Toa w złotej Hau. - Skoro musimy współpracować, niech tak będzie. Ale jeśli choćby spróbujesz nas zdradzić, Krzywy Rumpel zrobi się jeszcze bardziej krzywy. Kane zaniemówił, początkowo nie rozumiejąc. Potem jednak odnalazł sens w tych słowach i odparł: - Twoje groźby odniosłyby skutek, gdybyś mógł je czymś poprzeć, Toa - zauważył, wypowiadając „Toa” pogardliwie, jak zawsze zresztą w rozmowach z Suvilem. - Powiedzmy sobie szczerze - obrócił się, wpatrując w lodowate oczy Toa Dźwięku. - gdybym chciał cię zabić, już karmiłbyś te ryby. Nie te, te obok. O właśnie, te. Suvil zmrużył oczy i odwrócił się, zamierzając go zostawić, gdy Kane spytał: - Kolda nie powiedział ci o moim drugim zadaniu? - Co takiego? Złodziej uśmiechnął się paskudnie. - Wszyscy doskonale wiemy, jakim żywiołem dysponuje nasza dama w opałach. Chyba potrzebuje kogoś, kto nauczy ją nad nim zapanować, nieprawdaż? Kogoś lepszego niż Toa, który został uznany za zmarłego, po tym jak Vastatorus zostawił go rannego w zniszczonej wiosce. Jak się stamtąd wydostałeś? Suvil zaniemówił. Zacisnął pięści. Nie miał przy sobie miecza, ale był niemal pewien, że zdołałby zrzucić mu Kanohi i skręcić kark, nim on zaatakowałby go żywiołem. Ale powstrzymał się i uspokoił. Kuri potrzebowała szkolenia. A on potrzebował Kane’a do zabicia Makuty Marachela. ''- Trzymaj przyjaciół blisko, a wrogów jeszcze bliżej'' - potwierdził w myślach słynne przysłowie. - Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać - odparł zgodnie z prawdą. - Dlaczego się zgodziłeś? Na twarzy Toa Światła pojawił się grymas. - Ukradłem coś niewłaściwego niewłaściwym osobom. - pochylił się, opierając o burtę. - Wydano za mną list gończy na wszystkich byłych terenach jednego z dawnych królestw Barraki. Zakon może to odwołać. A ty? - spytał, odwracając się. Zaklął, widząc, że Suvil zdążył w międzyczasie bezszelestnie zniknąć. Toa Dźwięku wrócił do ładowni i ułożył się na swoim posłaniu. Założył ręce za głowę, wpatrując w lekko kołyszący się sufit. Kamienie świetlne nakryli kocem, by ich blask im nie przeszkadzał. Sen zmorzył Suvila po paru chwilach. Śniły mu się krew, krzyki i płonące budynki. *** Przed oczami Toa ukazały się wciąż rosnące zarysy wyspy. Kane wpatrywał się w linię brzegową, po czym warknął, poirytowany: - To nie Zakaz. To Stelt. Kolda zmarszczył brwi. Zwrócił się do Tarpena: - Nie musieliśmy nawet zbliżać się do wybrzeży, mogliśmy płynąć prosto na Zakaz. - Zapytaj dowódcę. - uśmiechnął się Karsianin, przekręcając ster i obracając Krzywy Rumpel sterburtą ku majaczącemu już nie tak daleko portowi. Suvil właśnie w tej chwili wyszedł z ładowni, na plecach tkwił mu miecz, u pasa mieszek widgetów. Raveris od razu pospieszył ku niemu, położył rękę na ramieniu i powiedział: - Pamiętaj, lepiej stracić skarb, a zachować życie. Zrozumiesz na miejscu. Suvil wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, po czym wzruszył ramionami. - Jeśli chcemy dopaść Vastatorusa - wyjaśnił. - potrzebujemy tylu informacji, ile możemy zdobyć. Gdyby Zakon je miał, sam by się nim zajął - spojrzał na Koldę. Toa Lodu westchnął. - A na Stelcie znajduje się jeden z najlepszych informatorów we Wszechświecie, Casar. Odwiedzę go, przy okazji spróbuję wyciągnąć coś o Marachelu. Odbierzecie mnie z drugiej strony wyspy. - A jeśli cię tam nie będzie? - spytał Anazis. - To zginąłem - raz jeszcze wzruszył ramionami Toa Dźwięku, siadając na burcie. Odepchnął się od desek pokładu i wpadł do wody. Wynurzył się po chwili i ruszył ku brzegom miasta. Kane tylko prychnął. - Ja zrobiłbym to szybciej - mruknął pod nosem. - Ale tobie nie ufa - zauważył Daeryl, sprawdzając kciukiem ostrość swojego niewielkiego toporka. - Auć. *** Toa Dźwięku wspiął się na nabrzeże, prychając i ociekając wodą. Przysypiającego na taborecie barczystego Skakdi tak zaskoczyło nagłe pojawienie się pływaka, że aż podskoczył i przewrócił się. Suvil westchnął cicho. Zobaczył, że w pobliżu na sznurze schnie czyjeś pranie. Upewniając się, że nikt go nie widzi, wytarł się pobieżnie w jakieś duże prześcieradło i ruszył dalej. Miasto nosiło nazwę Kenn. To tutaj miała miejsce pierwsza misja Suvila, gdy był jeszcze Mieczem w Ręku Wielkiego Ducha i Czempionem Artakhi. Władzę wtedy sprawował Rean, poplecznik Makuta. Toa Dźwięku wyrżnął w pojedynkę jego elitarną gwardię, noszącą miano „Złotych”, ale udało mu się tylko dlatego, że ci Skakdi byli zbyt wielkimi indywidualistami i nie potrafili współpracować. ''- Oby w naszej drużynie poszło lepiej.'' Następnie schwytał Steltianina i nim zajął się już Artakha. Ponoć Zakon zamknął go w jakimś nowym więzieniu i słuch o nim zaginął. Suvil opuścił Kenn tego samego dnia, po drodze zawalając wieżę, która zaciągnęła gigantyczny łańcuch, blokując wyjście z portu. Stare, dobre czasy. Wmieszawszy się w tłum przechodniów, został zalany rozmowami, chichotami i przekleństwami. Nagle, wychwycił jedno słowo, powtarzane wciąż i wciąż. „Rean”. „Rean wrócił”. „Rean przejął władzę”. „Rean zwyciężył”. Toa aż się zatrzymał, ale natychmiast porwało go morze przemieszczających się mieszczan. Jeśli Rean wrócił, on był tu pewnie poszukiwanym numer jeden. By choć trochę się zakamuflować, kupił na jakimś straganie szary płaszcz z kapturem i nałożył go na swoją srebrną zbroję, po czym zapiął na nim pas z Pogromcą. Nie był co prawda taki dobry jak ten otrzymany od Sheryi, ale musiał wystarczyć. Suvil kilkukrotnie odwiedzał później Kenn, korzystając z usług Casara. Jednak przypomnienie sobie topografii miasta zajęło mu parę chwil, zresztą cała metropolia przez lata zrobiła się za wielka, by móc w pełni ją poznać. Po drodze trafił na stoisko z różnymi nożami i sztyletami. Coś go podkusiło i po dłuższych oględzinach, znalazł najlepszy nóż w ofercie handlarza i kupił go za znacznie zaniżoną cenę, wraz z pochwą. Przypiął go sobie do pasa, ruszając dalej. Trafił wreszcie do domu Casara, gdzie Steltianin przyjmował klientów. Ludzie podróżowali do niego przez miesiące, tylko by się czegoś dowiedzieć. Był w końcu jednym z najlepszych handlarzy informacji. Musiał mieć wielu ludzi rozsianych po całym wszechświecie, którzy nieustannie raportowali mu o... właściwie wszystkim. Suvil wszedł do budynku, gdzie za ladą krzątał się informator. Sprawiał niegroźne wrażenie, ale Toa wiedział, że na jego przedramionach znajdują się dwie miniaturowe kusze. Casar otworzył szeroko usta na widok Suvila. - Przecież ty nie żyjesz - wydukał po chwili Steltianin. - Masz niewłaściwe informacje - uśmiechnął się Toa Dźwięku, jednak moment później spoważniał. - Ale potrzebuję ich. Wszystko co masz na Toa Vastatorusa i Makutę Marachela. Casar dysponował fotograficzną pamięcią, co bardzo przydawało się w jego zawodzie. - Żyjesz - kontynuował Steltianin. - To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego wyznaczono nagrodę za twoją głowę. Nawet Makuta nie są na tyle głupi, by chcieć zabić trupa... - Wiem, że Marachel chce mnie żywego. - pokiwał głową Suvil. - Zamierzam mu się sprezentować. Potrzebuję informacji o jego twierdzy, na pewno coś masz. Casar zamknął oczy i przyłożył dwa palce do skroni. - Wysepka na jeziorze na Zakazie, połączona z lądem mostem, w strefie wolnej od walk, nieoznaczona na większości map. Mam ją razem z przybliżoną liczbą jego ludzi, Rahkshi i robotów strażniczych. Spisane wejścia i słabe strony budowli. Suvila zamurowało. - Masz to wszystko? - Skrzętnie ukryte, muszę cię prosić o wyjście. - Steltianin wskazał ręką drzwi. - Potem zejdę do magazynu i przyniosę ci wszystko o Vastatorusie, trochę tego będzie. - Nie potrzebuję jego historii, znam ją. Daj mi jego trasy, ludzi, słabe strony. - Tego ostatniego będzie akurat mało. - Casar podrapał się po podbródku. Suvil przewrócił oczami i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Oparł się o fontannę na środku placyku i czekał, skrzyżowawszy ręce na piersi. Minęło przeszło dziesięć minut i Toa zaczął się niecierpliwić. Ruszył wreszcie do wejścia, gdy nagle drzwi otworzyły się tuż przed jego twarzą i wyszedł z nich jakiś Toa w niedorzecznym kawałku tkaniny, połączeniu... szalika z kapturem. Trzymał on pod pachą niewielkie pudełko. W tle Toa Dźwięku dostrzegł ściany obrzygane krwią i wystającą zza kontuaru rękę informatora. Nie mógł uwierzyć w swojego pecha. Jakiś zakapior nie wiadomo skąd zarżnął jego handlarza. - A teraz mi to oddaj - doradził. Niestety, asasyn nie miał zamiaru ustępować. Roześmiał się, wyjmując dwa krótkie miecze i chowając zdobycz. - Wyszedłem, bo mnie o to poprosił. Nie chciał zdradzać sekretu, idioto - mruknął Suvil. Nieznajomy zaklął. - Zapłacono mi za tę informację. I dostarczę ją... - Vastatorusowi? - wypalił kompletnie na ślepo Toa Dźwięku. Po reakcji zabójcy poznał, że, jakimś cudem, trafił. - Nie masz pojęcia, kim on jest. - To nie jest istotne. Zejdź mi z drogi, lub giń - zagroził zdenerwowany wojownik. - Oddaj mi to, lub giń - odrzekł po chwili ciężko Suvil, zrzucając płaszcz. Ostatnie czego chciał, to walka z tym upartym gnojkiem. Ale jak mus to mus. Rzucili się na siebie, ku zdziwieniu Toa Dźwięku, zabójca był cholernie szybki. Już na początku ciął go po nadgarstkach, po czym przełamał jego obronę i pozostawił szramę na piersi. Suvil nie miał wyboru, musiał aktywować Calix. Wtedy udało mu się uniknąć kolejnego ciosu, zawirować i uderzyć oponenta szeroko w udo. Nieznajomy nie zamierzał odpuścić, również zawirował i jednym z mieczy ciął Toa Dźwięku w bok, a drugim w plecy. Suvil odwrócił się, wyprowadzając cięcie Pogromcą; jego siła odrzuciła jedno z ostrzy zabójcy, odsłaniając jego pierś. Były Czempion Artakhi kopnął go z wyskoku w splot słoneczny, odrzucając. Wojownik wykonał przewrót w tył, lądując z powrotem na nogach i znowu zaatakował, tym razem z lewej strony Suvila. Toa parował cios za ciosem swoim mieczem, jakimś cudem udawało mu się powstrzymywać oba miecze przeciwnika, cały czas musiał się jednak cofać. W końcu spóźnił się o ułamek sekundy i oręż naciął jego lewą nogę. ''- Przynajmniej miecze nie są protostalowe'' - pocieszył się Suvil. Zabrał lewą rękę z rękojeści Pogromcy, po czym zmienił ustawienie prawej dłoni; kciuk zamiast po stronie klingi znajdował się po stronie głowicy i szeroko ciął w oba miecze przeciwnika. Ten nie był przygotowany na ten ruch i znowu stał się odsłonięty. Toa Dźwięku złapał go za lewy nadgarstek, idąc za własną inercją i grzmotnął łokciem w maskę. Złapał miecz normalnie i chciał ciąć w szyję, ale zabójca się odchylił. Wyślizgnął się z jego odcisku i ponownie przygotowywał do ataku, więc Suvil szybko złapał broń oburącz, wycelował w jego tułów i uwolnił z miecza strumień dźwięku. Skondensowane fale dźwięku dysponowały dużą energią kinetyczną i odrzuciły oponenta, wypychając mu powietrze z płuc. Zabójca wstał po chwili, ciężko dysząc. Toa Dźwięku też musiał odetchnąć. Po chwili, znowu się starli. Suvil zawirował zręcznie i ciął końcem miecza w tył głowy asasyna. Trafił, rozciął ten głupi kaptur, a zabójcę, jak się wydawało, ogarnął nieopisany ból, widocznie musiał mieć jakiś uraz. Świetnie. Toa już chciał wykorzystać chwilową przewagę, gdy nagle zabójca wyciągnął w jego kierunku rękę, a Suvil poczuł, że jakaś siła ciągnie go w tył. Stracił grunt pod stopami i dosłownie spadł... w bok. Poczuł narastającą panikę. Miał całkowicie przerąbane. Suvil nigdy w życiu nie walczył z Toa Grawitacji. Po części dlatego, że było ich bardzo niewielu, a po części również, że nie miał w zwyczaju pchać się pod nóż. No dobra, miał, ale bez przesady. Na szczęście jego upadek zakończył się na ścianie jakiegoś budynku. Wojownik posłał w Toa Grawitacji szybkie uderzenia dźwięku, które miały go zdekoncentrować. Udało się i po chwili Suvil pędził już w jego stronę. Nagle, wzniósł się w powietrze w jakiejś bańce. Próbował ją rozbić, ale tylko bezwładnie kręcił bączki w powietrzu. Skupił się i sprawił, że w brzuch zabójcy trafiły kolejne fale dźwięku. Sfera więżąca Suvila rozpadła się i ruszył dalej. Po minie Toa Grawitacji poznał, że ten był wściekły. Wyciągnął w jego kierunku ręce. Suvil zacisnął dłonie do bólu na rękojeści Pogromcy, wzmacniającego jego własną moc. Poczuł, że ciało odmawia mu posłuszeństwa. Zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami, zdawało się, że słyszy trzaski w mechanicznych tkankach. Poczuł cisnące się do oczu łzy, spowodowane bólem. Nie mógł się poddać, nie teraz. Przecież nawet nie zaczął swojej misji. Zebrał Moc Dźwięku i z dwóch stron w zabójcę uderzyło coś, co można porównać do bloków dźwięku, odgłosy ogłuszyły go, a twarde konstrukcje osłabiły jego ciało. Upadł na ziemię, a cierpienie Suvila się skończyło. Leżeli na kamiennej posadzce przez jakiś czas. Wreszcie, obaj się podnieśli. Toa Grawitacji wypluł z ust krew i stwierdził: - To nie ma sensu. Tak się nie pozabijamy. Runda druga, bez masek i mocy? Suvil mu nie uwierzył i on najpewniej o tym wiedział. Ale Toa potrzebował choć trochę czasu by zregenerować siły, a miniaturowa czarna dziura w jego czaszce by tego nie ułatwiła. Pokiwał głową i przyjął postawę. Ruszyli do walki. Bez Calix Toa Dźwięku wyraźnie odstawał. Coraz więcej ciosów przebijało się przez jego zasłonę. Parę razy udało mu się przejść do kontrataku, ale powstałe rany nie były groźne dla Toa Grawitacji. Wtedy Suvil wpadł na pewien pomysł. Odsunął się jak najdalej od zabójcy, ciężko oddychając. Ten zaszarżował na niego, pewien zwycięstwa. Toa zrobił unik, sięgając do swojego boku. Asasyn jęknął. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył rękojeść sztyletu wychodzącą z jego brzucha. Suvil wyciągnął ostrze z rany, otarł je o szalik nieznajomego i schował do pochwy. Udało mu się. Nagle, Toa Grawitacji, wściekły, podciął mu nogi kopniakiem. Suvil na ułamek chwili znalazł się w powietrzu, zaskoczony. Oba miecze przeciwnika wbiły się w jego tułów, przygważdżając do ziemi. Zabójca wyciągnął broń i przystawił jedno z ostrzy do gardła rannego Toa. Może gdyby miał więcej czasu, Suvil zdołałby użyć żywiołu. Asasyn nie zamierzał mu go jednak dać. Uniósł ostrze do góry, gdy nagle przeszkodziła mu ostra komenda: - Dość. Suvil spojrzał w kierunku z którego dochodził głos i zamarł. - Nie ty go zabijesz. ''- Nie może odkryć, co tu robię. Musi myśleć, że sam nie wiem co robię.'' Dlatego, gdy Vastatorus pochylił się nad nim, Toa wyciągnął ku niemu rozcapierzoną rękę. Ten wykręcił ją i zerwał mu maskę. - Kurczowo trzymasz się życia, robaku - szepnął. - Niech ci będzie, w nagrodę pozwolę ci żyć, o ile znowu nie wejdziesz mi w drogę. Prawy prosty oszołomił Suvila. Dlatego nie widział, jak zmęczony zabójca oddaje piratowi pudełko z informacjami, w zamian otrzymując kufer pełen klejnotów. Nie zobaczył, jak korsarz i jego banda odchodzi lub jak Toa Grawitacji zostaje trafiony bełtem jakiegoś nadgorliwego strażnika miejskiego. Gdy piraci zniknęli w tłumie gapiów, Toa szybko wstał, przezwyciężając ból i chwycił swoją Kanohi. Dziękował Mata Nui, że ten idiota nie zauważył w pochwie za plecami Toa Pogromcy, musiało mu się spieszyć. Suvil dostrzegł leżącego Toa Grawitacji z bełtem pod łopatką i rozsypane częściowo klejnoty. Strażnicy miejscy i zebrani gapie niezbyt wiedzieli, co robić. ''- Lepiej stracić życie, a zachować skarb'' - wciąż lekko oszołomiony po stracie maski przypomniał sobie słowa Raverisa. ''- Nie, zaraz, na odwrót.'' Chwycił skrzynkę z kosztownościami, wziął zamach i cisnął, rozrzucając zawartość. Świadkowie starcia natychmiast rzucili się zbierać klejnoty, zostawiając rannych Toa w spokoju. Suvil nie wiedział, co nim kieruje, ale złapał nieprzytomnego asasyna i zaczął go ciągnąć. Po chwili pomógł mu jakiś Skakdi, zarzucając bezwładne ciało na swoje ramię. Nakazał Toa Dźwięku iść za nim. Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty i czując upływ krwi, Toa posłuchał. *** Suvil poruszył prawą ręką, sprawdzając czy bandaże trzymają. Trzymały. Odwrócił się ku Malrusowi, barmanowi, który go opatrzył. Skakdi podał siadającemu na łóżku zabójcy jakąś miksturę, którą ten niechętnie wypił. Potem spojrzał na Suvila i splunął. - Co on tu robi? - Czeka na podziękowanie za uratowanie ci życia, Valar. - ziewnął Toa Dźwięku. Malrus okazał się być przyjacielem zabójcy, a Suvil miał kilka godzin na rozmowę z nim. Teraz wiedział o swoim niedawnym przeciwniku niemal wszystko. - W nagrodę pozwolę ci odejść o własnych siłach - warknął Toa Grawitacji z Huną, wstając. Suvil uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - I czego tak się szczerzysz? - Mam takiego znajomego... Toa Światła... Nieważne. - Przez ciebie straciłem całą swoją wypłatę - stwierdził Valar, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu swojej broni. - Mogę to zrekompensować - przeszedł do rzeczy Suvil. - Wykonuję pewną misję i przydałby mi się ktoś taki jak ty. - Jestem zabójcą - obruszył się Toa Grawitacji, zakładając swój pancerz. - I zapłacimy ci za każdego Rahkshi, Skakdi i Makutę, jakiego zabijesz. - wyszczerzył się Suvil. Valar zatrzymał się. Malrus, jego przyjaciel, również. - To zły pomysł - rzucił Skakdi. - Zarobisz więcej niż przez całe życie - kontynuował Toa Dźwięku. - I dzięki naszym kontaktom, nie zabraknie ci kolejnych zleceń. Suvil dostrzegł w oku Valara błysk. - Dlaczego mnie o to prosisz po tym, jak omal cię nie zabiłem? - Bo bez ciebie pewnie zginiemy - szczerze odparł wojownik. - A ty będziesz miał szansę odpokutować dostarczenie informacji Vastatorusowi. Toa Grawitacji zamyślił się. Suvil zwrócił się do Malrusa: - Możesz wysłać wiadomość? - Mhm? - Do Toa Koldy, statek Krzywy Rumpel. Treść: „Znalazłem naszą Spluwę.” - wyrecytował Toa Dźwięku, wpatrując się w oglądającego swoje miecze Valara. Z tyłu jego głowy znajdowała się paskudna blizna, jak po oparzeniu. - Kula plazmy - wyjaśnił Toa Grawitacji, wyczuwając świdrujący wzrok Suvila. - Załatwił mnie tak pewien Łowca Nagród. - To dlatego nosisz ten niedorzeczny kapturo-szalik? - spytał Toa Dźwięku. Valar posłał mu chłodne spojrzenie. Suvil wzruszył ramionami. Część II - Zakaz Rozdział VII: Przygotowania - Jak opatrunek? - spytał Suvil Valara. Toa Grawitacji, ociekający morską wodą, wzruszył ramionami. - Trzyma, ale nadal myślę, że mogliśmy porwać jakąś łódkę. - To jest ta „spluwa”? - spytał Kolda, wyrażając wątpliwości wszystkich. - Tak, pomoże nam. Valar chrząknął. - A ty najlepiej naszykuj już portfel - rzucił Toa Dźwięku do Agenta Zakonu. - Nie pomoże nam za darmo. - Skąd go wziąłeś? - spytał Anazis, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Omal go nie zabiłem - wyjaśnił z uśmieszkiem Toa Grawitacji. Kane również się wyszczerzył: - Zaczynam cię lubić. - Masz informacje? - spytał Kolda Suvila. - Nie. Valar... - Toa Dźwięku spojrzał zabójcy w oczy. - Przekazał je Vastatorusowi. Słuchający dotąd jednym uchem Daeryl i Raveris unieśli głowy. - On tam był? - Tak. - zmarszczył brwi Suvil. - Ale musiało mu się śpieszyć, bo jeszcze żyjemy. - Zaraz, skoro pirat ma informacje o zamku Marachela, czy to nie znaczy... - zaczął powoli Kolda. - Że znając nasze szczęście, wpadniemy na niego w twierdzy. - dokończył Toa Dźwięku. - Dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu - stwierdził Daeryl. - Dodatkowy problem - zaprzeczył Anazis. - Co robimy, dowódco? - Raveris spojrzał na zasępionego Suvila. - Realizujemy naszą misję. Kuri jest priorytetem, reszta mnie nie obchodzi. Ktoś zmienił zdanie i chce się wycofać? Toa wymienili spojrzenia i każdy po kolei potrząsnął przecząco głową. Nawet Kane. - Tylko nie myśl, że robię to dla ciebie, Suvil. Toa Dźwięku przewrócił oczami. - Świetnie. Z Valarem mieliśmy trochę czasu i nieco zmieniliśmy nasz plan. - Dajesz - zachęcił Anazis. *** Krzywy Rumpel dobił do brzegu Hallgar, niewielkiego miasteczka portowego na południu Zakazu. Suvil, Kolda i Kane wybrali się na nadbrzeżny targ, kupić odpowiedni ekwipunek na wyprawę. W międzyczasie, pozostali załatwiali jakiś transport. Toa Dźwięku nagle poczuł lekkie pchnięcie z boku. Odruchowo spojrzał w dół i zauważył brak sakiewki. Odwrócił się, wściekły, tylko by dostrzec Kane’a zderzającego się z jakimś Vortixx. Toa Światła solennie przeprosił, poklepał Vortixx po plecach i popchnął w tłum, po czym rzucił Toa Dźwięku jego sakiewkę z uśmiechem. Sam przyjrzał się zdobycznemu nożowi, prychnął z niezadowoleniem i wbił oręż w ścianę najbliższego stoiska. - Dzięki - burknął Suvil, wpatrując się w Kualsi Kane’a w formie złotej Hau. W międzyczasie, Kolda zauważył stragan z tobołami i pomachał do towarzyszy ręką. Parę chwil później, wyekwipowani, rozdzielili się. Przed wypadem rozdzielili widgety, ale Kane odmówił, twierdząc, że zdobędzie jakieś po drodze. Teraz kieszonkowiec żonglował niewielkimi sakiewkami. Suvil westchnął. Niecałą godzinę później wrócili na pokład Krzywego Rumpla z torbami wypełnionymi żywnością, gdzie znajdowali się już pozostali z ośmioma Kikanalo. - Nie moglibyśmy jechać na Tahtorakach? - nachmurzył się Kane. - Albo chociaż na saniach zaprzężonych w Fikou? Kikanalo są nudne... - Mieliście jakieś problemy? - spytał Kolda drugi zespół. - Sprzedawca drogo się targował, ale Valar postraszył go mieczem, a Anazis pięściami - stwierdził Raveris, przymocowując do łęku swojego wierzchowca drugi kołczan ze strzałami. - I zszedł do połowy ceny. - W takim razie... chyba możemy ruszać - zastanowił się Suvil. - Wiecie co robić, zresztą rozstaniemy się dopiero jutro. No to w drogę. Większość zapasów załadowali na wolnego wierzchowca, po czym pożegnali się z Tarpanem. Karsianin stwierdził, że nic tu po nim i wraca do domu. Kolda podziękował mu osobiście i kilka minut później Krzywy Rumpel zniknął za horyzontem. *** - Wysepka Marachela znajduje się przy wschodnim brzegu jeziora. W odległości kilku kio nie ma żywej duszy, tereny są spustoszone wojną. - zaczął Suvil. - Makuta wykorzystał fakt, że obecnie jezioro jest strefą wolną od walk, bo to główne źródło wody pitnej wyspy i skrył się tam. - Pamiętam, gdzie konkretnie znajduje się jego twierdza - potwierdził Valar, który przez chwilę miał dostęp do informacji Casara. Kolda również skinął głową, dysponując własnymi informacjami. - Placówka na pewno jest dobrze strzeżona, dlatego potrzebujemy wsparcia. Tu wkraczacie wy - Suvil spojrzał na Anazisa, Koldę, Raverisa i Daeryla. - Znajdziecie najwyższego rangą oficera w pobliżu i przekonacie do najechania zamku. Kolda i Daeryl biorą południe, Anazis i Raveris północ. Toa Dźwięku pomieszał dotychczasowe „pary”, by skłonić wojowników do współpracy. Sztuczka stara jak świat. - Ja, Kane i Valar dotrzemy do twierdzy. Kane ją zinfiltruje, dzięki masce teleportacji i swojej niewidzialności. Mnie Kuri pamięta, przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję. Valar... będzie rozbił za spluwę. Poczekamy na wasze wsparcie, a jeśli nie dotrzecie... zaatakujemy sami. Wy macie zrobić to samo, jeśli nie będzie pozostałych. Jeśli nie uda wam się przeciągnąć na naszą stronę Skakdi, wynoście się z Zakazu, nie warto ryzykować. - Nie ma opcji - wziął się pod boki Anazis. - Wszyscy wiemy, jaka jest stawka i nie zamierzamy odpuścić. Na przyszłość daruj sobie takie pieprzenie. Pozostali Toa potwierdzili. Suvil mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. - Kuri jest naszym priorytetem i to ją mamy zabrać. Jeśli będziemy w opałach i będziemy musieli się ewakuować, Kane ucieknie z nią na południe, przy okazji szkoląc, a my opóźnimy pościg. Kane i Valar są naszą największą szansą na uśmiercenie Marachela, pozostali nie mają większych szans z Makutą, chcę, byście to zrozumieli i nie bohaterzyli. Wątpię, że Kuri będzie dla nas większym wsparciem, choć jest silniejsza, niż się wydaje. - A co, jeśli wpadniemy na Vastacośtam? - zapytał Anazis. - Tu macie większe szanse, ale z nim pewnie będą jego piraci. Jeśli będziecie musieli z nim walczyć, nie róbcie tego sami. Albo nie, mam lepszy pomysł. Ten bydlak jest mój - w błękitnych oczach Suvila pojawił się złowrogi błysk. - Nawet jeśli się mnie spodziewa, nie docenia mnie. - Z tego co słyszałem, wasze dwa jedyne spotkania kończyły się tobą na granicy śmierci i nim odchodzącym bez najmniejszego uszczerbku, więc... - powiedział Valar, robiąc niewinną minę. Toa Dźwięku zmrużył oczy. - Południem wyspy targają wojny gangów, być może się na nich natkniemy. Ale jesteśmy zbyt silną grupą, by stanowili dla nas zagrożenie. - Ja jestem zbyt silny - uśmiechnął się Toa Grawitacji. - Jeszcze coś i cię wyciszę - burknął Suvil. - Ale teraz gangsterzy są zajęci, jakiś zabójca wybił kadrę dowódczą. Toa spojrzeli na Valara, a ten zdziwiony potrząsnął głową. - To nie ja, to musiał być ktoś inny. Słowo. - uniósł ręce wojownik. - Jeśli nas zaatakują, skopiemy ich tak, że się nie pozbierają - zapewnił Daeryl. Kolda uśmiechnął się. - Nasz port docelowy na Zakazie to Hallgar, obkupimy się i będziemy mogli wyruszyć na północ. Za terytorium gangów czeka nas kawałek bezpiecznego terenu, potem strefa wojny, nieustannie przesuwająca się linia frontu i brzeg jeziora. Raveris i Anazis będą jeszcze musieli wejść na terytorium Północy. - Wszystko jasne? - spytał Suvil, podnosząc się. Toa pokiwali powoli głowami, przetrawiając informacje. Teraz nie było już odwrotu. *** - Teraz nie mamy już odwrotu - stwierdził Kolda, oglądając się za ramię. Mijał trzeci dzień odkąd opuścili terytoria zakaziańskich gangów, zbliżali się do granicy stosunkowo bezpiecznej strefy, pełnej niewielkich wiosek. - Nigdy nie widziałem Skakdi uprawiających ziemię - stwierdził Daeryl. - Przecież dopiero niedawno zobaczyłeś jakiegokolwiek Skakdi - zwrócił uwagę Anazis. - No właśnie. Przejechali obok spalonych pozostałości jakiejś osady. Raveris obejrzał ślady pożaru i stwierdzi, że wybuchł jakiś tydzień temu. - To mógł być przypadek - podrapał się po głowie Kane. - I przypadkowo ktoś się skaleczył, a krew chlusnęła aż pod sufit - wskazał zabryzganą ścianę Valar. - Jak na Toa Światła masz kiepski wzrok. Kane prychnął i już się nie odzywał. - Myślałem, że to miał być bezpieczny teren - oznajmił Daeryl. - Nie będziecie się tu nudzić - powiedział Anazis jemu i Koldzie. Ruszyli dalej, na północny wschód. Widziane wioski mijali z daleka, nie chcąc tracić czasu na kontakty z miejscowymi. Dotarli do ściany lasu, na którego gałęziach wisiało kilka trupów. - Pewnie dezerterzy - rzucił Suvil, wyrażając myśli wszystkich Toa. Wojownik nie wiedział, czy jego plan się powiedzie, nie mógł tego wiedzieć. Wiele zależało od tego, czy jego przyjaciele zdobędą wsparcie oddziałów Skakdi. I od zgrania się w czasie. I od pojawienia się trzeciej strony w postaci Vastatorusa. Marachel chciał dopaść Suvila, ale dlaczego? Przez jego powiązania z Kuri? A może chodziło o dawną działalność Toa Dźwięku na niekorzyść Bractwa? Albo o coś jeszcze innego? Podzielił się tymi wątpliwościami na wieczornym postoju. - Pewnie zrobił Kuri pranie mózgu i ona ma cię teraz zabić - powiedział Kane, wpatrując się w dno swojego kubka. Zanim Suvil zdążył odpowiedzieć, wtrącił się Daeryl: - Dlaczego wy dwaj tak się nie lubicie? - spytał oparty o zwalony pieniek Toa Roślinności. - Dobre pytanie - zgodził się wpatrujący w nocne niebo Anazis. Toa Światła i Dźwięku wymienili spojrzenia. - Ukradł mi miecz. - Uratowałem ci życie. - I mnie okradłeś. - Dopiero później. - Przedtem tylko próbowałeś. - Zasłużyłeś sobie, byłeś strasznie... irytujący. - O, tak, to wiele wyjaśnia - mruknął łucznik. Część III - Zemsta Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość Akuuma Kategoria:Saga Szeptu